Remus Lupin: The True Dark Lord
by K-t-B-s-P-a-F-o-R-e-V-e-R
Summary: After stumbling upon Dumbledore’s journal by accident, Remus discovers that Dumbledore is actually an evil Dark Lord disguised as a Light Lord. Now, if only he could stop him before it’s too late.
1. Discoveries

The shrill whistle tore the boy away from his train of thoughts, shattering his worries, fears, and with a sudden jerk, sends him back to reality. Dragging his trunk along, letting the steam engulf him. For the first time in years, joy was hopping back into the tattered life. Yet despite of all this, a little voice form the back of his head constantly remind him that he will never fit in, that people will regard him as a monster and he will always be the lonely outcast…and most importantly, that people will find out who…no…what he is; his secret werewolf identity.

The crimson Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station. After one last wave to his parents, Remus gave a sigh and slump back into the seat. He was soon joined by James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. The four quickly became friends. Remus did a rapid analysis on their personality. James was arrogant yet brave and loyal. Sirius was playful and mischievous. Peter seems to be hanging out with them only because James and Sirius are popular, a shy cowardly idiot.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus trod forward and gently places the dirty old hat on his head. As darkness crept upon him, simultaneously, a voice rang throughout his head.

"Hmm…interesting…a werewolf, don't worry I won't tell anyone. Anyways, a brilliant Ravenclaw mind, thirst for knowledge. A hidden, cunning and ambitious Slytherin side. Loyalty, but only to those who are loyal to you; and an extreme bravery. The four houses balance equally in you. I shall place you where you prefer." The hat muttered nonchalantly.

"Ravenclaw sounds perfect, but considering Sirius is in Gryffindor, and James will probably be there since his whole family had been there, I choose Gryffindor!" Remus exclaimed."

As the word Gryffindor came into his mind, the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!!!"

Oh how unfair life is. James and Lily are gone. Sirius came back but left to join James. Peter, the traitorous rat, now serves Voldemort and it was he who caused the sorrow. Remus let a tear drop onto his pillow. Tonight, he could hardly believe it when Sirius fell into the veil of death as the scarlet jet of light struck him. He held Harry back but in his heart, holding himself back from lunging at the veil.

A silvery phoenix flew in from the open window. It opened its mouth and spoke in Dumbledore's voice, "Remus, come into my office, I need to talk to you regarding Harry."

Walking over to the fireplace, Remus took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it in, watching the flames turn emerald green, he announced, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!"

Stepping into the fire place, he was instantly whisked away.

As Remus tumbled out of the fireplace, he instantly sensed a disturbance in the air; Dark Magic hung heavily throughout the office. One of the bonuses that came with being a werewolf was a sixth sense that sense many things. Dark Magic was one of them. Natural Occlumency shields that were practically unbreakable was also one of the most useful ones. Tracing the magic to its source, it lies underneath all the paperwork on Dumbledore's desk. The magic was strong and darker than any he had seen before. Not even Voldemort have such a dark aura. Carefully levitating the object on top, it revealed something shocking.

It traced back to a book, quite ancient one, written in blood were the words "Journal of Albus Dumbledore"

Knowing the headmaster will be back soon, he point his wand at the book and murmured, "Geminio Exigo". Pocketing the original one (after quickly disabling some of the protective spells), he carefully placed the copy back and then said, "Reverto" to make it look undisturbed. Remembering the portraits, Remus whispered, "Obliviate Maxima"

Just then, Dumbledore entered.

"Ah! Remus my boy, I didn't expect you to be here so quickly." Albus spoke in his usual grandfatherly voice, although a hint of anxiety can be heard. Remus felt him use Legilimency to gently prod his mind for information on his Journal. Swiftly, Remus conjured a false memory of him arriving shortly before Dumbledore came in.

"I just got here; I was worried that something happened to Harry. Remus replied with a false tone of concern.

Albus rushed over to his desk and after finding his Journal unharmed, lowered his security. "He's fine; I just want to ask everyone to leave Harry alone for a while to recover from the loss of Sirius. Remus, would you like to return to teach DADA? Your appearance in the Department of Mysteries seems to have blown your cover with the werewolves."

Remus, with a quick prod of Legilimency, knew that this was only a scheme to get him back under control. The headmaster was getting suspicious.

"I shall consider your offer." Was all he said before flooing back to Grimmauld Place.


	2. The Journal of Albus Dumbledore

Returning to his room, he placed the journal on his desk and cast "Contego Impedio" on it, creating a white round shield with a tinge of blue. Then he cast a range of protection spell on the room, "homenum revelio diu, colloportus, cave inimicum, muffiato, notice-me-not, repelloveneficus…"

It took about an hour for Remus to disable all the hex and jinx on the journal. Most of them were dark magic. There was one that recognize only Dumbledore's magic signature which was the hardest. But in the end it was destroyed with a "Finite Erado Incantatem" (Remus fainted for half an hour from magic exhaustion).

Six smoky figures rose from the journal. Remus gasped, they were Lily and James Potter, Nicholas and Perenell Flamel, Gellert Grindelwald, and a girl whom he didn't recognize.

"Remus? Is that you?" Lily cried. "Beware Dumbledore, he is evil! Gellert and Tom were under his imperious curse. His version is nearly unstoppable, but it seems you have thrown it off."

"How can this be? You are all dead! Aren't you?" Remus exclaimed in disbelief.

"No, well kind of, you see Dumbledore trapped our soul in here. We keep his thoughts, memories and ploys. If our bodies were restored with a very advanced ritual, we will be able to send our souls back." Nicholas replied.

"We shall not waste time. Let us explain the treachery of my brother." The girl smiled at the look on Remus' face, "Yes, I'm Ariana Kendra Dumbledore. My magic was strong and my brother thought that I would be a threat so he led those horrid muggles to our house where they attacked me. Later, after the battle where he killed me and Gellert, he modified Aberforth's memory. He developed an extremely strong version of the imperious. 'Imperio Firmo' which feeds on the victim's strength; the closer they are to throw it off, the stronger it gets. It automatically erases whatever found out about his identity, they can think and live just as they normally would, except it affects their decisions just as if it was them making the choice. In other words, the victim doesn't know they are affected. It doesn't have the hazy feeling and a voice that tell them what to do; it basically takes over the mind, their thoughts. I don't know how you did it, because he bewitched Fenrir Greyback to attack you. It was cast on everyone around him. Almost everyone in Britain got this on them (using automatic imperious casters). Not all are willing to betray him no matter what. Get the Prophecy from the Goblins they are the only ones not affected. And this updates itself by the way."

"I can't believe I fell for his tricks! He drains everyone's magic. Those that are stronger than him are raised to become Dark Lords. After they reign for some time, he drains most their magic and kills them. I was the first." At this, Grindelwald broke into sobs. "Then it was young Tom Riddle. Albus poisoned Merope and placed Tom in an abusive orphanage to raise his hate of muggles. Then turned him to what he was now. You were next in line. He failed to corrupt you, so he turned you into a werewolf. The Marauders steered you from evil when sorrow and hate began to brew. So soon after graduation, he finished them off. But despite the world against you, you still kept your mind pure. At the time, he already decided to give up on you and turn to Harry. I hate to say this, but he succeeded. After Harry kills Tom, he will be the next dark lord with Dumbledore taking all the credit of the defeat of another Dark Lord."

James got on his knees and begged, "Remus, the world is at stake. The duty to save it is on your shoulders. Turn down Dumbledore's offer, gather an army, we will help you to the best of our ability. Free us after you defeat Dumb-le-dork. We are his slaves as long as we are trapped since the copy is also fully functional. He harvests our magic and our spirits are free to wander the world as his imperious casters."

"I will do the best I can. I will try…no, I will succeed." Remus gritted his teeth, "I won't fail you."

"Someone is coming!" Perenell gasped.

Remus slammed the journal shut and placed it in his robes as a siren alerted him, it triggered the presentia concutio, the presence alerting charm but not anything else. Looking out the window, an owl tapped gently at the window pane. Dropping a letter bearing the Gringotts seal, it took off into the night.

_Dear Mr. Lupin:_

_It__ has come to our attention that you have not been answering our letters (15000 to date). You are needed at the will reading of Sirius Orion Black. You are to linger after the will reading. The date of the will reading will be on July the Eighth, 12:00 pm sharp._

_Manager of Gringotts_

_Ragnok_


	3. The Prophecy

To My Reviewers: Thank you for the Reviews!

To seraphic starlight- Dumbledore did indeed steal the letters. this one slipped by because it was concerning the will not the prophecy

To panther73110- I think i could give harry a part later in the story but right now i don't have anything planned for him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The conference room wasn't particularly crowded. There were the Weasleys, The Tonks, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore and Remus.

One of the Goblins took a pensive and dumped a vial of silvery liquid inside. Sirius rose from within, soaking wet.

_I, Sirius Orion Black, __am perfectly sane at the moment, and am under no malicious charms. I know because I just got drenched from head to toe with The Thief's Downfall._

(At this, he glared at the goblins)

_This will be my last and final will. If any__further will is made, they will be cancelled and replaced by this._

_First of all, I leave my cousin Narcissa 100,000 galleons, 10, 000 galleons to my nephew Draco. You used to be my favorite cousin before you got engaged to that pure blood fanatic Lucius Malfoy. Now Leave! _

_To __my favorite cousin Andromeda, I leave you 500, 000 galleons and 200, 000 to little Nymphadora (Sirius smirked)._

_To the Weasleys, I leave you 600, 000 galleons EACH._

They gasped and Molly broke into tears.

_To Dumbledore, __I leave you 1 Knut you know why. Sirius spat_

_To my Godson, I leave you 2 trillion galleons_

_And last of all, to my dear friend Moony, I leave you everything else including the title of Lord of The Most Noble and Ancient Family of Black."_

Dumbledore noticed that Remus stayed behind when everyone was told to leave. Suspicion grew.

"Remus! The goblins told everyone to leave!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "And will you be returning this year to teach?"

"Unfortunately, no, I won't be coming back. The parents will be sending howlers and other hate mail the next morning. And I need to access my vault. Not Sirius', MY vault." Remus sneered.

"How dare you use that tone with me!" Dumbledore drew his wand; jet black sparks flew out from its master's anger. "No one ever turn down my offer! Imperio Firmo!" A blast of tainted darkness poured out.

"Finite Erado Incantatem!" Remus reacted instinctively. A pure golden beam shot out; splitting the dark blast and Dumbledore shot backwards and crashed against a wall.

Two security goblins grabbed Dumbledore and threw him out onto Diagon Alley where he landed flat on his face, shattering his spectacles.

"Ragnok." Remus bowed to the goblin. "I wish to know the prophecy. With your majesty's permission that is."

"You have guessed correctly, I am the King of Goblins. And the prophecy, we goblins have reason to believe that the one it concerns is you." Ragnok nodded.

Remus was led to vault 0 a conference room made of solid gold. Goblins gathered around, whispering about the unfamiliar human presence. Ragnok held up his hand and silence rang throughout the room.

"That is the one that made the Prophecy. Merlin I believe he was called. It was the first little bit of the prophecy. It was continued by his heir who was also King Arthur, The Four Founders, and Morgana's heir, for their lines merged. The Four Founders were King Arthur, Morgana, and Merlin's heir. Then, Slytherin married Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw married Gryffindor. Gryffindor's son then married Slytherin's daughter and that line was the Lupins." Ragnok explained.

The smoky figure of Merlin rose from the ground and it spoke in a clear mystical voice.

_My heir__'s line will be the line of the Dark Lords with the power to vanquish the Light. For Light is dark and Dark is light._

Then another figure appeared as Merlin Disappeared. It was identical to Remus.

_Shunned by society for the light__'s crime,_

_H__e shall find faithful ones and vanquish the light_

_A__ided by a power the light knows not_

_They shall guide thee to thy destiny_

_M__erge with the enemy against thy ally_

_F__or dark is light and light is dark_

_J__oin with Flight, to your delight_

_F__or light is dark and dark is light_

_V__anquish the steps to immortality_

_13 in all and none the same_

_4 serpents, 2 eagles, 1 badger and a lion_

_F__ive eldest flames and the young darkness_

_T__hy inner circle shall form_

_T__rust in families except flames'_

_L__ove and spies are thy vanquisher_

_A__s arrogance is light's_

_T__rust none but thy band._

_B__eware!_

_W__hen the hidden is unlocked, thou shall be slight higher than light_

_Underestimate you shall not_

_S__hunned you'll continue be_

_T__ill light has gone_

_T__he light is dark and dark is light._

"It seems to be quite straight-forward. I have to vanquish Dumbledore, who is believed to be light. I'll need an inner circle in my followers which consist of 4 Slytherins, 2 Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor. Their families will also join. Who are the flames? Young Darkness? And Flight?! Um…destroy Dumbledore's methods to create immortality (thirteen methods in all). Love and spies will be my failure and arrogance will be Dumbledore's. After unlocking my hidden abilities I'll be slightly more powerful than him but don't underestimate him." Remus reflected.

"Caught by metaphors? A goblin snickered.

"Darkness is Black; Sirius is the eldest, so it must be his brother Regulus! Flames are red; um…Weasleys! The five eldest are Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy! And lastly, Flight…merge with thy enemy against thy ally…Tom Riddle, Voldemort means Flight of death or Flight from Death!" Remus shouted. "Damn! I turned down the DADA post! How am I supposed to gather the rest?"

He rapidly conjured a patronus, a unicorn, "Headmaster, I'm sorry for my reaction back in Gringotts. Sirius' death had gone to my head. The joy I felt when Sirius returned innocent. Now I lost him again. It's too much! Forgive me. I'm sure that you can explain that with wolfsbane I'll be harmless. I do enjoy teaching at Hogwarts very much."

"By the way, it said that I will be a Dark Lord, does that mean that I'm evil?" inquired Remus.

"No, a Dark Lord is someone having immense power, which the majority of the population believes to have evil intents. In your case, you're not evil but Dumbledore will convince the rest of the world to believe you're evil." Ragnok explained.

A door appeared and Ragnok escorted Remus into Vault 1 the vault of Merlin. Inside were 7 statues; his ancestors.

"Ah! My heir, we have waited ages for this. First we'll remove the blocks and restrictions on your magical core, then, we'll add our cores to yours. You may be wondering why with our combined power you're just slightly more powerful than Dumbledore. Don't forget, he drains the magic of everything and everyone to add to his own." Merlin grinned.

A few minutes later, Remus emerged with 9 hidden rings on his finger. "Addo" he muttered and the rings merged into one with only the Lupin family ring visible. "Desumo Merlin" he tapped the ring and instantly, The Merlin ring materialized.

Holding out a ring, Ragnok said "Your ancestors had always fought for goblin rights; therefore, I present you the ring of the goblin nation. With this ring, you will be able to command the goblins across the globe. I trust that you will put it to good use."

"Is there any other way to neutralize the imperious curse? Finite Erado Incantatem causes severe magic exhaustion. The Thief's Downfall seems to be able to erase it though." Remus wondered.

"Yes, but it requires drinking at least 10 L of the drinkable version of Thief's Downfall and the maximum one can drink per day is 150ml or it will be fatal. Unfortunately it tastes worse than anything in the world. Yes, even worse than Wolfsbane. I suggest that you can give one of the chosen ones a detention where you'll release them from the spell, preferably right before full moon so you can explain the source of the magic exhaustion. Then, with training, they can cast it on the others. Ragnok recommended.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prank coming up in the next chapter but i won't write too much about it though.


	4. Hogwarts

To panther73110- I will make harry join Remus later on but he will only be a minor character because i believe that he already had his turn in the spotlight. As for why he wasn't at the will reading,you'll find out in Chapter 7.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I wish to announce the return of Professor Lupin to teach Defense Against Dark Arts. Now I wish to say Lemon Drop, Flobberworm, Splash! Thank you and enjoy the feast." Dumbledore started the year with his usual speech.

By the end of September, Remus had found the chosen ones; Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Daphne Greengrass. In Ravenclaw, it was Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang. In Hufflepuff it was Susan Bones and in Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan. Apparently, they emit a gentle glow of their house color. However, there was no opportunity to give any of them a detention without drawing suspicion. Then, it came; Remus caught Nott casting a blasting curse in the corridor just outside his office.

"Protego!" he roared, reflecting the curse, then conjured a rock in its path, letting it shatter to a million pieces. "Mr. Nott, what do you think you're doing? You could have killed someone with that! Detention with me at 7:00 everyday for the rest of the month. Oh and 40 points from Slytherin."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Good evening Mr. Nott, Peeves dumped all my papers into the wardrobe. I want you to get every single one out of there and sort them by date, grade, and house the muggle way. I would just use a summoning and sorting charm, but…" he trailed off as he saw Nott cleaning the wardrobe.

Putting up numerous privacy charms, Remus terminated the enchantments on Nott. After a brief explanation, he began to train Theodore. Each time, pushing his magic slightly beyond its limit and then give him a power replenishing potion that the goblins provided.

To his surprise, all of the Slytherin followers are successfully free of Dumbledore's spell by the end of November. Hagrid was sent on another Order mission and Charlie replaced him as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. With Charlie's help, the rest was free as well. The other Weasleys are unreachable at the moment. Bill was in France; Percy was still sticking exceptionally close to the ministry; and Mr. Weasley was on an Order Mission at some remote area.

With the help of Charlie's TimeTurner, the group began to practice a wide variety of spells, from basic healing charms such as rememdium and resarcio, to shield magic, advance hexes and jinxes, and some dark magic, even some wards are covered so that it can be cast within seconds.

_Wands, unless custom made, will not bring out the user's full potential. In most cases it will be 80 of the user's full power but in some extreme cases, it can be less than 50. Ministry's permanent tracking, detection, and other charms are in non-custom wands as well. Every spell cast will be recorded and put on the person's permanent archive. If a wand didn't cast anything for a certain amount of time after it was bought, a ministry official will be sent to investigate. Custom wands are illegal because of the ingredients and power they contain. Few custom wand makers are alive today. Many had gone in hiding therefore; the art of custom wandlore is disappearing. _

Remus slammed the book shut. "How in the world are we going to get a custom wand?"

"I know a custom wand maker, but unfortunately it will be kind of hard to get the wands without Dumbledore knowing. As a matter of fact, we have to break the spell on him in order to get the wands." Charlie replied.

"Who?" Remus inquired.

"Filius Flitwick, The best and one of the last custom wand makers in existence." Charlie grinned."

"We certainly can't release a staff member right under Dumbledore's nose. It's too risky. Unless Cho and Luna help us, but Dumbledore is still bound to notice; we can't possibly have that." The werewolf contemplated.

"We can wait till summer." Cho suggested.

"We certainly can, but at the moment...the school hasn't seen a true prank since the marauders left..." a mischievous smirk crept upon Moony's face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Albus clapped his hands and food appeared on the golden plates. But at once beams of light shot out of the tables (including the staff table). They united and formed the Hogwarts coat of arm above the great hall. The Slytherin symbol glowed bright silver and a silver haze filled the Slytherin table. Bronze, black, and gold haze also filled the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables respectively. A purple mist also covered the staff table.

Gred and Forge entered the hall as if right on cue.

"We heard..."

"That Charlie came..."

"To teach"

"COMC" they finished together.

"Why hi little brother," they patted Ron on the back, "how's the greasy git treating you guys."

"I do not appreciate being called a greasy git and if I find that you two had caused this I will take 400 points off Gryffindor and I don't care if you left the school or not I will personally give you a full year of detention." Ron sneered, curling his mouth to a smirk identical to the Snape's.

"What has gotten into you?" Fred wore the same shocked expression as his brother.

'Charlie' raised his wand and with a quick jerk, sent up streams of ribbon spelling out the following message.

The Last of the Marauders solemnly congratulate the prankster.

It had been a long time since Hogwarts had seen such a good prank.

Sincerely, Moony

P.S. I hope that you solemnly swear that you're up to no good.

"You're Moony?!"

"Of course not," 'Remus' replied.

A purple ribbon began to write around the giant Hogwarts coat of arms. "The identity switching prank will end when you least expected. Do not be surprised if you end up in a common room not your own. We refuse to reveal the secrets behind this trick although Moony probably knows…Vipertooth and Furry.

The spell reversed itself throughout the day. The results were quite hilarious when everyone tried to figure out which is which. Neville was Dumbledore while Dumbledore was Filch, Harry became Draco and Draco was Dean, as you probably know, Charlie and Remus switched. All the identities were actually planned and done by a long lasting potion similar to the polyjuice, with the help of a couple glamour charms and a little teleportation spell.


	5. The Unexpected Twist

Note: Charlie torture ahead...

November passed by, and soon, Christmas came. Two days before the holidays a smoking red envelope landed on Charlie's plate. Remus quickly cast muffilato on the hall, and then changed it back to a normal letter with a Finite Incantatem.

Charlie was disowned by Molly Weasley. The reason? Plotting against Dumbledore, and accused of being a Death Eater.

Back in his living quarters, Remus consulted the journal.

"Dumbledore is connected to everyone he controls, when the connection breaks, he will feel it. Get out of there as soon as you can, he will get the ministry to arrest you for high treason. Go to Grimmauld Place for the holidays. This could be a good time for some research." The figure of Perenell disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The next day, Remus took Charlie to Gringotts to perform a blood adoption ritual.

"A my heir, how good to see you again. What can I do for you?" Merlin asked.

"Charlie got disowned by his mother and I wish to adopt him." Remus nudged Charlie forward.

"He is a legal adult so I don't see the point in adopting him, but if that's what you wish, I will do it for you. Beware the consequences though." Gryffindor frowned.

"It won't be too hard since you two are distantly related." Helga added.

Rowena and Helga led the pair to an octagonal table. On the centre was a stone goblet, silver and gold lines radiated from the centre toward the corners. Beside the goblet was two identical diamond knives with runes carved on it. Remus and Charlie stood on opposite ends of the table, while Helga stood on the right of Charlie and Rowena, to the right of Remus. Salazar and Godric took the positions on the left while Arthur and Morgana took the remaining positions. Lastly, Merlin stood on a raised platform direct above the goblet.

The runes began to glow a crimson red, while a clear potion filled the goblet.

"Drop exactly 18 drops of blood into the goblet." Merlin instructed. "Remus first then Charlie."

Remus and Charlie sliced a shallow cut on their palm and dropped in the blood causing the potion to turn scarlet.

"By the end of this ritual you'll be father and son; do you acknowledge this and wish to attend this ritual by your own free will?" Merlin spoke in a clear yet monotone voice.

"Yes." They chorused.

"Remus John Lupin, do you wish to take Charles Gideon Weasley as your legal son? Your responsibilities are to take care of him as your own son; to ensure no harm is done to him; to guide him if he ever strays from what's right; to name him as your legal heir unless other specified circumstance come in. Lastly, you will have to take care of him to the best of your ability, and be there for him when he needs it." Rowena spoke in the same monotone voice.

"I agree to the responsibilities and wish to take him as my legal son." Remus replied

A tendril surfaced from the potion and wrapped itself around the icy cup.

"Charles Gideon Weasley, do you wish Remus John Lupin to become your father?" Salazar asked.

"I do." Charlie said sincerely.

Another tendril shot out of the cup and the two entwined tendrils of light united as one.

"Then let the ancient magic do its wonders and bind them together as one." Merlin roared.

The group began to chant from slow and low to fast, high pitched cries. The tendrils wrapped around Remus and Charlie and lifted the two into the air. Then all of the sudden, there was utter silence. As the two tendrils shot back into the goblet, which split in two, each containing equal amounts of the potion.

"Drink."

Light engulfed the pair as they downed the potion in one gulp. When the light faded, Merlin beamed at the two as he said, "I now pronounce you Father and Son."

Then Charlie and Remus (under notice-me-not and disillusion charms) went to the Burrow to collect Charlie belongings.

"What are you doing here?!" Molly demanded.

"Mom, I'm not a Death Eater!" Charlie pulled up his left sleeve.

"You don't have a mark because you are a bloody spy for him! How dare you attempt to assassinate Dumbledore! Take your stuff and go! Don't you dare to ever come back ever again!" Mrs. Weasley screeched.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Oh great!" Charlie groaned, "Now I'm a wanted Death Eater!"

_The Daily Prophet: Assassination attempt of Albus Dumbledore _

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Charlie Gideon Weasley, hired by headmaster as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher had attempted, this Saturday, to assassinate The Chief Warlock of Wizengamot with the killing curse. The Headmaster claim to be walking for a midnight stroll down at the Quidditch pitch, where he saw a flash of green headed toward him. The suspect was wearing the traditional Death Eater uniform. They had a short duel and the headmaster unmasked him, revealing Charlie Weasley. The Death Eater escaped using a portkey…. _

_See page 5 for more information_

Christmas was approaching; Remus strolled down Diagon Alley, looking for a present for his new son. Suddenly, a series of pops echoed throughout the alley.

The Death Eaters surrounded him and start to fire stunners at random. Within a few seconds, all went dark.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Finally I caught you. Tell me, what did you do to increase your power so much?" Voldemort spoke in his high clear voice.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Remus cried.

"Crucio" Voldemort screamed.

A bright green shield erupted around Remus, shielding him from the painful spell. After many disastrous attempts to cause pain had been foiled by Salazar, Voldemort was clearly frustrated.

"Bring the prisoner!" Voldemort cried.

Crabbe and Goyle dragged a limp figure into the hall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Charlie shivered from the coldness in his cell; a rattle of chains told him that someone came. Crabbe and Goyle roughly shoved him into the corridor, and then dragged him along the filthy stone floor into a dining hall. There upon a silver throne was Voldemort. He screamed in pain as a dozen crucios struck him.

"No…please don't drag Charlie into this. This is between me and you." Remus begged.

"So does that mean that you'll tell me the secret you're hiding?"

"Don't tell him! I'll be fine." Said Charlie.

"Oh really? Animus Necto!" Voldemort smirked. "The spirit bind causes you to be immortal but at the price of eternal pain. You cannot die, so my Death Eaters could torture you all they like without killing you. Perhaps you and the traitor can be the test subject for new spells."

"Take him outside and play with him. There are some dark curse books in the library that some of you are dying to try out. I need to negotiate with the werewolf."

Remus winced as Charlie's screams echoed throughout the hall. They became hoarser by the minute.

"Enjoy it? Soon his vocal cords are going to burst."

"Why don't you leave him alone? It's me that you want! Oh and I no longer side with Dumbledore if that's what you want to know." Remus yelled.

"Interesting…You have no reactions to the curses so torturing you have no effect. But torturing Weasley causes both of you pain so I can kill two birds with one stone. On the other hand, you said that you no longer support Dumbledore, does that mean that you agree to join me?" Voldemort looked amused.

"Never!" he spat.

Voldemort took out both Remus and Charlie's wands from his pocket and snapped them. "incendio." He said abruptly and incinerated the two wands then, with a wandless "Evanesco", vanished the ashes.

Charlie's inhuman screams rang once more. Rowena's words echoed through his head. 'To take care of him as your own son; to ensure no harm is done to him; to guide him if he ever strays from what's right; to name him as your legal heir unless other specified circumstance come in. Lastly, you will have to take care of him to the best of your ability, and be there for him when he needs it' Remus drew a deep breath and said quietly, "How much information do you need?"

"So you decided to talk after all." Voldemort raised his hand to open the door but Remus stopped him.

"Some of your followers might not like what I have to say. It's better to keep the majority in the dark while you carefully select what you want them to know."

"Tell me, what great power do you possess to even stop unforgivables?"

Remus shrugged, "Just family rings. If you want to know which ones, I'm afraid that an oath forbids me to tell."

Clearly, he was disappointed. "Bring the boy!" Voldemort commanded.

Charlie was nearly unrecognizable, he was drenched in his own blood and it was obvious that ever bone was broken. Remus tore his eyes away from his son and let several tears fall.

"It appears that the spirit bind keeps the victim sane and if any curse was fatal, it will mend him a minute later the curse had taken its full effect; he would still feel the pain which would be magnified, that's another thing. It magnifies the curse 10 times its original power but it only work on harmful spells. Healing charms and etc…will have no effect." Lucius reported.

"Good. Take him back to his cell." Voldemort instructed.

Crabbe and Goyle dragged him out of the hall, where Draco and Theodore took over, trying to be as gentle as possible without drawing suspicion.

"That was actually kind of fun." Theo said to Draco.

"Yea, but I sort of feel bad for Regulus; he is my uncle after all."

"We are sorry Charlie." Theodore whispered as he put the chains back on.

"Remus wanted you to have this." Draco muttered as he held out a golden locket with the Hogwarts symbols surrounding a large "L" which was composed of Excalibur representing Arthur, Merlin's staff, and a bat for Morgana. Inside, was a picture of Remus and his ancestors waving and smiling back at him. On the back was engraved,_from father to son_.


	6. Liberation

Meanwhile, a siren went off in Ragnok's office. A crash of lightning entered the room and instantly, a mirror appeared. Ragnok gasped as he saw the horrifying images.

"Assemble an Army now! Our lord needs us!" Ragnok cried.

…………………………………………………………………………………

"So, do you want to give me more information or do you want him to suffer." The Dark Lord let out a high cruel laugh.

The door was blasted open; out side was an army of goblins and house elves.

"You shall not harm master!" A house elf squealed as he sent a powerful banishing charm toward the Death Eaters. All of them, including Voldemort were thrown against the walls.

"Master Charlie! I is sorry!" The house elf began to hit himself with a table.

"I'm fine but who are you?" Charlie looked bewildered as the goblins chained the Death Eaters together.

"Starry live to serve the noble house of Merlin sir." Starry replied.

Starry tipped a small phial of golden liquid down Charlie's throat and watched as a silvery light surrounded him. A dark vapor was torn from Charlie, who gasped for air as the spirit bind shattered.

Remus took the Staff of Merlin from Sticky, another house elf, and slashed at the Death Eaters. A golden wave of energy sped toward the helpless prisoners. They were knocked unconscious as the dark curse was lifted. And on the other side, Charlie was doing the same thing with Excalibur. Walking toward the limp form of Voldemort, he kneeled down and found himself staring at the face of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Ennervate." Remus tapped Tom's head.

The man backed away in fear, "No…you are with Dumbledore! Please don't take me to him!" His voice quivered. Remus wrapped his arms around the pleading man and gave him a calming draught.

"All those terrible things, I never meant it! He forced me, and controlled me ever since my second year at Hogwarts! And every few minutes he cast the cruciatus on me…" Remus could tell that the ex-dark lord was weak and suffer from the after effects of the cruciatus curse so he tipped several potions down his throat.

The other Death Eaters are recovering now. Most, like their master was under Dumbledore's enchantment.

"Sirius? Is that you?" Remus gasped as a gaunt man entered the hall, supported by two goblins.

The man lifted his head, the family resemblance was clear. This was Regulus Arcturus Black.

Remus now has an entire army at his disposal. Now all he have to do is to get the rest of the Weasleys to join him.

With their master returned to normal, the Dark Mark disappeared. Miles away, in Hogwarts, a certain potion master reported immediately to the headmaster, not knowing it was him that murdered the woman he loved as well as his arch-nemesis.

Back in the Death's Hall, a short figure leaned against the arched door way watching the goblins, house elves, ex-Death Eaters, Tom, and Remus with his son. The backlash from the spells broke his curse as well. Who was he?

Filius Flitwick.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

You might be wondering how Filius got involved in all this. Being a busy Ravenclaw he is, Professor Flitwick was reading while everyone else was asleep. Just as he was getting ready for bed, he was pulled out of his studies and landed in the middle of Death's Hall VIA portkey. There he was dazed and sleepy as all of the actions happened (since it was so late at night, he just regarded it as a dream and just watched sleepily from the door) when he got hit by the Finite Erado Incantatem. So why was he portkeyed there in the first place? Well, Ragnok assembled the army by summoning all the powerful ones to Death's Hall with him. Because of Flitwick's goblin ancestry he was called there as well.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ah! Remus and Charlie, I just knew that you two were innocent. It's just is illogical that you two would become Death Eaters." Filius squeaked excitedly, "What can I do to repay you for releasing me from Dumbledore's cleverly fabricated web of lies and deceit?"

"I was hoping that you would help us to craft some custom weapons." Remus returned a warm smile.

"Hmmm…a staff will fit you Remus perfectly. As for Charlie, it should be some sort of weapon that's made compatible to magic." Filius murmured as he examined the two.

"I was hoping you would say that. But I don't want anything clichéd like a sword or something." Said Charlie as he mentally pictured himself with different weapons, "I'm thinking of a scythe that can change size to fit my need and also some bow and arrows if it's not too much trouble."

"No, no, not at all, I'll take you to my wand crafting room right now if you don't mind." Flitwick quickly replied.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"This," said Filius "is the room of wandlore of the Chamber of Knowledge. Rowena's secret estate inside Hogwarts, just like Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets; the other two founders also have secret estates too."

The other two couldn't help but gasp in awe at the vast room filled with different materials.

"The things automatically refill and it contains all the materials in the universe. Of course you two aren't going to go and find cores that suit you. That will take eternity! Now I want you to reach down inside your magical core and call to your weapon. It should draw a mental picture of what it will look like down to the very last detail." Filius instructed.

Remus reached inside him and approached the glowing ball of magic. Inside, he could see a wolf trapped and howling in pain. He ignored it and touched his magic. Immediately, he saw a beautiful silvery staff with a golden-brown wolf carved at the end and amber lines running down the staff, forming intricate patterns. As soon as the image appeared, it was gone and the ball of magic forced him out.

Flitwick produced two lists for the father and son. The list proved to be interesting indeed.

_Remus John Lupin_

_Weapon: Staff_

_Base Material: Sliver Onyx with molten silver core_

_Gem(s): Moonstone, ruby, golden diamond, tiger's eye, sunstone, with amber as outline material._

_Charles Gideon Weasley-Lupin_

_Weapon: Scythe (Transformable)_

_Base Material: Horn and Fang of the Great Dragon Lord Venenum_

_Secondary Base Material: Palladium, Platinum, Gold, Titanium, Tungsten alloy_

_Gem(s): white jade, purple-greenish star sapphire, obsidian, lapis lazuli and mother of pearl and opal outlining the dragon._

By the time Flitwick had finished, Remus have a new silvery staff (surprisingly, he didn't have allergic reactions to the silver) topped with a golden diamond wolf with blood red teeth made out of ruby and the two different colored eyes of sunstone and tiger's eye sparkled in the dim light. In its jaws was the moonstone, polished to be the exact replica of the moon.

Charlie's Scythe was the weirdest thing Remus had ever seen. The shiny metals gleamed so much that it hurt his eyes. The Horn and Fang, however was darker than darkness itself. The Dragon…er…his Scythe was made of the pure white jade that put Remus' holy aura to shame while the obsidian horns were almost dark enough to rival Venenum's own horns. The purple-greenish star sapphire gleamed like stars and the lapis lazuli wings stretched behind the main body of the scythe as if frozen in the middle of flapping. The two base materials simply were made into a thin rod which the dragon clung on. This was in turn outlined with mother of pearl and opal that just made things look stranger. And if that was weird, you should see when it changes to different forms….

It's not that Flitwick is not artistic; the custom wand makers would always have to follow the form that the user sees (which they have no control over).


	7. A Lecture On Family History

Wow I really appreciated all the reviews. Thank you very much for all that reviewed.

To SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329- Sirius is one of my favourite characters and if I will allow James and Lily to return from the dead, so will Sirius. He won't come until around the climax though...(hint: Harry will come in somewhere around the climax as well)

Harry doesn't know whether or not to trust the Prophet nowadays. First it announced that Charlie was a Death Eater, now it said that Remus also joined the Death Eaters by his own free will. Like that's ever possible. He was starting to have his doubts about Dumbledore. First, he claims that Sirius didn't have a will and all his belongings was confiscated by the ministry and the head of Black was Joshua Black, some long lost cousin of Sirius. Then he supports the Prophet 100 that Remus and Charlie are Death Eaters. There were lots of suspicious things about him…as his brain spun to process all the possible theories, something knocked him hard in the head and made him forget all his theories and doubts.

Albus sat in his office eating Lemon Drops. That Potter kid is getting more and more troublesome. He thought that murdering his godfather might get him back on track, but it just swayed him further away. "Remus probably already allied himself with Tom, that's two perfectly good pawns wasted. There's no way I'll lose Harry, he is the only thing I got. People these days are getting weaker and weaker in magic— probably due to my harvesting each week. I got to finish them off! With them freeing people from left to right, I will soon be left as a squib! Which is what I am any ways."

Maybe I can get Weasley to finish them off." At this point, he broke his thoughts and let out a malicious cackle.

"Ariana!" He screamed in fury.

"Yes master?" his sister rose from his journal and bowed.

"I want you to locate and control Charlie Gideon Weasley!" Albus commanded and received a glare from the portraits.

"Unable to locate target." Was the reply.

"Charles Gideon Weasley"

"Is non-existent." She answered with indifference.

"Charles Gideon?" Dumbledore was infuriated

"Too vague, 1264859421945181219059 matching results."

Dumbledore let out a cry of irritation and rage while his wands sent out acidic poisons that almost burned down his office. Not knowing that the whole school had realized his frenzy, since the acid burned through the stone foundations and dripped down into the dungeons' deepest foundations. What neither the school nor Dumbledore know is that it had awoken Hogwarts' deepest secrets….

"Arrg! The goblins won't even let me near Gringotts now! How am I supposed to rule the world when I can't even take care of one apprentice gone wrong?!" dark energy poured out of him as he said the words vehemently, destroying Hogwarts even more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"With the entire nation looking for us, it won't be long till we are found." Regulus broke the silence in Grimmauld Place.

"We'll get out of the country; a few friends of mine in Romania could help us." Charlie suggested.

"They came from England so it's likely that they are controlled by Dumbledore. I think we should go to Lupercale." Remus frowned at the baffled expression on their face.

"You two should seriously study muggle legends and myths more. Most of them are true and are caused by wizards." Remus explained. "Remus and Romulus are the twins that founded Rome. They were said to be the sons of Mars, the god of war (who was actually

a wizard from The Lupin line) and the priestess Rhea Silvia, a witch. Romulus was a squib and was jealous of Remus' wizard abilities so Remus faked his death and lived in the Lupercale ever since. It has the best protections in the world, since it was enforced by the rest of my ancestors later on. It gets updated and renewed every year by every member of the family. Romulus' line is extinct since the assassination of Julius Caesar, because Augustus was not blood adopted. So Charlie and I are indeed the only heirs left. The twins were said to be suckled by a she-wolf when in reality they were werewolves. The cave that Emperor Augustus thought to be the Lupercale was actually the entrance to the real place by muggle transportation, but in order to enter the real place, one must be a wizard or a magical being. Otherwise, they will be restricted to the visitor's wing in the estate. Which reminds me, it doesn't allow anyone but the heir and the rest of the family to enter; guests would have to have permission from the heir or the heir's successor in order for the wards to let them in."

The two leaned forward to listen to his lecture further.

"I checked the family tapestry; Beryl Lupin married Charlie's great-great-great-great-great-grandfather. And Tom was indeed Salazar's descendant but it was from a disowned line that came from his wife, Krystal Peverell, (daughter of Cadmus Peverell, owner of the resurrection stone) that he married when he left Hogwarts. They divorced a year later and Salazar returned to Hogwarts. Their daughter, Mariana Slytherin-Peverell married Elbert Gaunt." Remus continued. "A lot of things are not what they seem. The real Merlin, Morgana, and Arthur lived six thousand years ago; and Hogwarts was created five thousand years ago. The magic renews itself often so it appears like the public image of the place. The place didn't have much reputation until about a thousand year ago which was also because it took several hundred years to create. My ancestors reside in vault 1 and are bounded by a vow made a thousand year ago to stay in the vault."

"Wow…so is this our family emblem?" Charlie asked, holding out the locket.

"That is the official coat of arms, but the one that's displayed in public is just a flamboyant L. Our family motto is Fortuna concedo volo aequitas ut regnum intemporaliter. Which translates to Fate will allow justice to reign eternally." Remus replied.

"Skip the lectures, just when will we be leaving?" Regulus was getting impatient.

"First thing tomorrow morning, Charlie and I will reset the wards and add a few more in Lupercale, then; Charlie will take you there by side-along apparition."

"But I thought apparition over long distance is unreliable." Charlie complained.

"Not to Lupercale, it is specially designed for quicker than normal, extremely accurate apparition that makes you automatically land on the apparition and disapparition pads in the entrance…" Regulus put his hand over Remus' mouth to stop his long, non-stopping lecture.

"Kreacher!" Regulus called.

"Yes master Regulus?" Kreacher bowed politely.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your master any more? Any ways can you make us dinner?" Regulus asked.

"Yes of course." Kreacher disappeared with a pop.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Charlie found Remus in Sirius' room staring blankly at the pictures of the Marauders on the wall.

"You miss them don't you?" Charlie took a seat beside Remus.

"Yea." Was all he said.

Charlie noticed that Remus had been trying to avoid him lately; trying to hide his emotions, trying to lock them away in a distant corner of his mind, trying to send his memories and feelings on exile.

"What's the matter with you dad? You don't seem like your self ever since that…incident." Charlie said softly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Remus turned away and gazed out the window.

"Dad, I know something is wrong. You all of the sudden acted so cold and heartless. You've been trying to avoid everyone." Said Charlie as he walked to the door, blocking his only exit.

"I should have listened to Merlin; I should have heeded his warnings; I should have followed the prophecy and stop trying to change things my way." Remus muttered to himself.

"When it said that love and spies will vanquish you, it didn't mean to neglect love all together. If you did ignore it, you will become a monster. Your love for the world and the people in it is what made you accept your fate. It urges you onward to do what is right, not what's easy. Remember our motto? Fate will allow justice to reign forever. What is fate? Your choices and different variables mixed with some probability. Prophecies declare something that will happen in the future. They act as a guide line to the person named, not step by step instructions. Don't think of that incident as a tragic event, think of all the people you freed from Dumbledore's wrath. Just forget about what happened to me." Whispered Charlie soothingly.

"I heard you mumbling in your sleep last night. I just feel so guilty that this happened to you…that I dragged you into this mess and made you go through that horrific torture." Remus collapsed into the bed.

"It's not your fault. If it was anyone's fault, it would be Dumbledore's. I asked Starry that night, Dumbledore was a pupil of Merlin. After he saw what his tutor was capable of, hunger and lust for power consumed him. Merlin sealed him inside a pensive because he can't destroy him due to his measures to ensure immortality. The malevolent spirit eventually got out and the current Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is a reincarnation of the other one." Remus sank into a train of thoughts at Charlie's words.

"Merry Christmas dad." Charlie took his hand out of his pocket and then slowly opened his fist. Inside was a tiny platinum Peruvian Vipertooth. It flapped its tiny wings and flew over to Remus who stretched out his hand to let the little dragon land. As soon as it touched his palm, it turned to a wolf cub and started to run merrily around his hand. It then switched back to its dragon form. Remus watched amusedly as the silvery dragon flew to his ring finger and strained to push the family rings up. After pushing it up by several centimetres, it then, it snuggled and coiled itself around his finger and under the family ring. It winked at Remus and became still as stone.

"It can change to a full fledged dragon or wolf at will and it can become an untraceable portkey to anywhere disregarding any wards (it's also programmed so that it can be made by wishing and will only allow people that you allow to use it). It contains an unlimited supply of any potion, it shape shift to fully functional object or animal/people. And only you can remove it. There are many other functions which you'll have to find out yourself." Charlie grinned.

For the first time in days, Remus smiled.


	8. Lupercale

"Are we ready to go?" Remus asked

"Yep!" Answered Charlie.

"Reg You'll stay here with the luggage. Charlie will come and get you as soon as we're ready." Remus took some stuff required for the rituals and prepared to leave.

"Why don't he just portkey there?" Charlie wondered.

"It may seem easier, but it won't allow you inside unless you apparate there first and register your magic signature with the wards." Remus explained.

Remus took Charlie to Lupercale by side-along apparition. There, they landed on a soft, comfortable landing pad. Instantly, they felt a surge of magic scan them and determine them safe. As they walked into the entrance hall, Charlie saw a magnificent sight. It was a room very much like Hogwarts' Great Hall except the room was covered in banners with the Lupin crest, the walls was covered with rich, beautiful mosaics that told stories of the past. The ceiling was high and domed. In the centre hung an enormous, glorious crystal chandelier.

"Come on! Let's go to the ritual room." Remus urged. "We don't want to keep Regulus waiting for too long. If he's anything like Sirius, then he'll surely be impatient."

The ritual room resembled the blood adoption chamber. The two laid out several stone objects, and let the runes glow as they poured two vials of their blood on top to renew the wards. Next, they added several new wards to keep out Dumbledore's minions. One that paralyse them if they try to enter, another that picks up people's magic signatures which alerts everyone on Remus' side who's inside the Lupercale. The entire morning crept by and finally, they were ready to pickup Regulus.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The floo in Lupercale only allows people to floo out but it can't be used to floo in (for security).

Charlie tumbled out of the fireplace at Number twelve Grimmauld Place. Regulus was no where to be seen.

"REGULUS!" Charlie shouted.

There was no answer.

"Kreacher!" Charlie called.

"Master! They have come and taken master Regulus!" Kreacher cried in despair and continued to hit himself over the head with a frying pan.

"Kreacher! I want you to stop and tell me what happened." Charlie commanded in a firm voice.

"Master Regulus got tired of waiting so he went outside for a stroll, then those blood traitors came and started to throw spells at master Regulus. Master Regulus apparated away but one of them grabbed his robes and followed him!" Kreacher started weeping.

"When did this happen!" Demanded Charlie.

"Only a few minutes ago." Kreacher replied.

Using his heightened senses, he tracked Regulus' scent and a few of the order members including his own family's. "Ostento Apparition!" he cried and then began to follow Regulus' apparition. After several random places, he found himself in Death's Hall.

Stunners filled the air and in the centre of the battle was Regulus. He looked tired and has cuts and bruises all over his body. Without hesitation, Charlie joined in the fight.

"Contego Aegis Impedio!" This was one of the strongest light spells and the strongest shield that can be produced.

The Order members turned to face the newcomer as Regulus was surrounded by a golden shield.

Using his scythe, he deflected the first volley of stunners.

"Charlie! How could you! So the Prophet was right, you are a Death Eater!" Bill exploded with anger.

Charlie gave a sigh, and shook his head. How in the world is he supposed to save Regulus, get out of this battle alive where he is outnumbered by 40 to 1 and explain to his family that he is not a Death Eater?

"There…Is…No…Such…Thing…As…Death Eaters….Anymore!" Slashing his scythe down at each word.

"Right…and there is no such thing as The Order of the Phoenix." Snape put on his trade mark sneer

"Well, technically it doesn't exist but that will take too long to explain and you probably won't believe me." Charlie sneered back.

"Pluvia Increbresco!" Immediately, a shower of melted wax rained down upon the hall.

Darker curses were now exchanged, but they were no match against Charlie's scythe.

"Consto Proprius!" He slashed his scythe horizontally, freezing the wave of Aurors that had just arrived.

Mad Eye Moody and several more powerful Order members including Bill put up wards around Charlie. Severus used dark magic while the others used light. Bill used some runic magic as well. The magic knotted together and formed a cage around the dragon keeper.

Charlie silently shook his head. How was he going to get out now? With everyone using their specialty, neither elements nor certain genre of magic will work. The only thing that will work in these circumstances is pristine magic, straight from the core without any emotion or intent behind them. He cleared his mind and focused only on his steady, rhythmic breathing. There right before his eyes was a heavily pulsating orb of energy. Steadying his heartbeat, his core is now a smooth transparent sphere. Reaching out, Charlie dug into his magical core and took out two handful of pure magic. Keeping his mind clear and aware, he snapped back into reality.

The cage shrunk drastically but standing in the centre was Charlie Lupin holding the energy in his bare hands. Charging at the barrier, the magic melted back into him while at the same time, his scythe sent a crimson stream of light at him. His fingers extended and curved into claws, scales grew and upon contact with the cage, Charlie the half-dragon tore the futile barrier apart with his talons.

Charlie's arms shrank back to normal and his scythe materialized back in his hands. No one seems to notice the dragon's blood-stained claws or its bright eyes that were twinkling madly.

"Is that all you got? Oh wait, I forgot. Dumbledore probably almost drained you dry." Said Charlie almost casually.

"So, how's life, do you have to grovel at Voldemort's feet or be tortured?" Arthur scoffed.

Charlie winced at the word torture and replied bitterly, "He should be the one groveling and Tom should be glad I forgave him about the torture."

"Oh? So you took over as the Dark Lord? Or did that filthy werewolf become the new Dark Lord? Though I highly doubt it, the others would probably torture the dirty animal to death before he would ever rule them…" Snape was never able to finish his sentence.

"Never ever insult my father like that!" The white Dragon on his scythe gave a deafening roar and flew off. It let out a barrage of blueish-white flames that engulfed the man who was now screaming in agony. It returned to the shadowy rod and once again, wrapped around it.

Everyone in the Hall froze.

"He adopted you?" Bill gave him a skeptical look.

He was about to answer when he sensed a disturbance in the air—Dumbledore's scent. The old coot is here. "Distractious!" He bellowed then, with lightning-fast reflexes, he grabbed Arthur and Bill by the wrist and dove into the protection of the Aegis shield. Regulus clung on to his robes as he apparated to Lupercale.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Charlie! What happened? I was worried sick!" Remus rushed in to the entrance and held his son in a firm embrace.

Seeing the injured Regulus and the other two Weasleys, he immediately understood.

"Oh, I see. Dumbledore trying to meddle in other people's business?" He chuckled.

"Ambush." Regulus rasped.

Seeing the confused look on the older Weasleys' faces, Remus tapped his staff against their heads. The next few hours would surely as be boring as explaining to all the other victims of Dumbledore's enchantments.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"So you blood adopted Charlie and Dumbledore is an evil Dark Lord that steals other people's magic?" Arthur concluded.

"Yea that's basically it." The Marauder gave a sigh of relief. It took almost four hours to explain what happened, then came two tedious hours of Q and A session with extremely repetitive questions.

Flitwick deemed the two suitable for wands and in the end, Arthur Weasley got a ridiculous combination of plastic, Fwooper tail feather, a Griffin's talon and smeared with Basilisk venom. While Bill got a wand made of a part of the stone hinge, an Abraxan-thestral tail hair, an Augurey feather, bone of a Hippocampus, Mooncalf blood, and Occamy feather then dipped in Acromantula venom.

"And here I thought my scythe was weird!" Charlie laughed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_The Daily Prophet:_

_Kidnapping of Arthur and Bill Weasley_

_Know Death Eater Regulus Black had 'miraculously' returned from the dead. The Order of the Phoenix managed to corner and almost captured him when Charlie Weasley arrived on the scene wielding a 2 meter long scythe. He shielded Black with an unknown dark shield and started casting various dark curses and took down the ministry aurors with a single spell. The Order managed to capture him in a holy cage, but after a few minutes, he turned to a Dragon hybrid with, no doubt, a dark ritual and ripped the cage apart with his claws. Charlie then engulfed an Order member in crimson flames, which Dumbledore claim to be an alteration of the dark curse Fiendfyre._

_Upon sensing Dumbledore's arrival, he used a distracting charm and kidnapped his father and older brother. During the battle, the Death Eater let slip that You-Know-Who is no longer in power and is take over by Remus John Lupin, know Death Eater and Werewolf. He himself is also blood-adopted by the werewolf so no doubt Charlie is also a savage werewolf._

_After the Battle, The ministry wanted to look for the two but Dumbledore said that the Eldest Weasleys had probably been the spy in the Order that have been passing information to You-Know-Who…F__or more information, see page 6._

Harry stared at the morning's newspaper in disbelief. How could the Weasleys all of the sudden be evil? Only a few days ago, Remus and Charlie have been pranking the whole school. What could have caused a sudden change in personality? Then again, he did recall a sharp prick in his scar two nights after Remus and Charlie had left. But no matter how hard he tries, he just can't remember the vision….

An anonymous note landed on his plate. _A lot of things aren't what they seem. For light is dark and dark is light._ _P.S. add really do in between the 'I' and 'solemnly' on this parchment._

"I really do solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." He whispered.

The note began to expand and the words vanished. In its place was the following: _Moony proudly presents: A Marauder's Guide to Marauding. Featured articles: Secret codes for the Map. How to sneak around after curfew without being caught. ROR combinations…and lots more. _

"I could feel the old Remus but the note is from his evil version. I guess they turned dark after all. There is no one I can turn to now. Perhaps Dumbledore can help me…" Harry murmured to himself.


	9. Kidnapping and Research

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"A note, from Percy saying that he wants to join us." Remus replied without looking up.

"My werewolf senses are tingling, how about yours?" Charlie snatched the note from his hand. It was ridiculously long (two meters) and very repetitive. "A note? This is a bloody letter!"

"I think that Dumbledore is trying to use him to spy on us. We could use this to our advantage and free him." Bill suggested.

"But if Dumbledore is looking on the other end, then he'll surely know where we are and see some of the interior." Pondered Remus.

"We could 'kidnap' your entire inner circle and get their family to stay here." Mr. Weasley said absent-mindedly.

"You know what dad? That could actually work." Charlie nodded approvingly.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Percival Ignatius Weasley was in his office drinking fire whiskey. Last year, the disastrous attempt at spying on his family was bad enough, now he have to spy on his family again! Except that this time, they are Death Eaters. The fire turned emerald green and a wand tip became visible. Percy fell to the floor, unconscious.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Cho just finished patrolling the corridor, on Head Girl duties. She returned to the common room when she heard a voice.

"Psst, it's me! Get over here." Someone whispered from behind Ravenclaw's statue.

"Remus? What are you doing here?" Cho asked, searching behind the sculpture.

"It's too dangerous in here, we have come to take the group from Hogwarts. Take Luna and come back to the statue." Remus answered.

Cho rushed upstairs and cast a notice-me-not charm on herself. Then, she crept into Luna's dorm. "Muffiato." She whispered when she got inside. "Luna! Remus is here. We're going to leave Hogwarts tonight." She shook the sleeping blonde. Luna merely turned and went back to sleep. "Excito." She sighed.

"What!" Luna screamed and jumped out of bed.

"Get up you sleepy head, Remus is here to pick us up. We are leaving tonight." Cho explained.

"Pack!" she pointed at her trunk and at once, her stuff folded neatly into her trunk.

A moment later, Cho returned to the common room, dragging her trunk along. To both of their surprise, Rowena's statue jumped aside and revealed a set of stone stairs with a bronze and blue carpet. At the end of the stair case was a large bronze mirror.

"We could have went directly to your dorms but since there is no females in the team apart from you two and Susan. We didn't think it would be too polite to barge in through your closet and interrupt your sleep." The face of Remus appeared in the mirror and grinned at the pair. "Just walk through the mirror to get to my ancestral home."

The two Ravenclaws stride through the mirror-that-felt-like-a-waterfall, and was transported to Lupercale. There inside was Susan Bones, who had obviously just arrived, the four Slytherins that looked as sleepy as ever. Seamus had already fallen asleep on the sofa and is gently snoring. On the scarlet carpet was Percy, who was still unconscious.

"Remus left me in charge while they went to get our families. Draco and mine are already here." Theodore stroked the Lupin crest with a hint of pride.

"Okay, but you don't have to be so arrogant about it." Cho sat down, visibly annoyed by Remus putting Nott in charge. But in a few minutes, she could see exactly why the Lupin heir had put Nott in charge. There wasn't much to be in charge of since the room was extremely tranquil and Nott knew no more than anyone else about the place. The decision satisfied Nott while giving him no more power than anyone else.

It took two hours for the team to return. To everyone (that are still awake)'s surprise, their family were all unconscious, knocked out by a stunner. Remus, Charlie, Bill, and Arthur had their own battle scars as well, looks like they didn't go down without a fight. As soon as they had arrived, the squad left again to retrieve the 'luggage'.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seeing the unconscious people on the rug, the exhausted Remus collapsed on to the floor. "There is no way, after what happened with your brother and father, that I am explaining to all those people" he exhaled.

"Just let the kids do the explaining." Charlie yawned and helped himself to a mug of coffee.

"Save that for tomorrow. We all need our rest." Complained the young Malfoy.

"In that case, go to your chambers, it is much more comfortable there." The future dark lord suppressed a yawn and waved his wand lazily, a door appeared on the floor. "Go through the door to your rooms. Charles will show you the proper way tomorrow."

All it took was a few minutes for everyone in the castle to succumb to Morpheus.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Rise and Shine! It's a brand new day!" an alarm clock screamed at the top of its mechanical lungs.

Charlie tumbled out of bed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" The room was still dark. "What time is it anyways?"

"4:00 AM sharp." The alarm clock answered gleefully.

"I barely slept for five minutes and you waked me up?!" He stared at the mechanical dragon in disbelief. "If you weren't a present from Regulus I would have cursed you to oblivion!"

"But it's Research day! You programmed me to wake you up at four!" The little dragon whined.

"You mean I didn't reset you before I went to bed?" the clock shook its head. "I _swear_ I was almost 100 sure I reset it to ten!"

"But it's bad for your health, besides if you leave it till ten, you'll start your research at around noon. Then, you'll research till four so you'll try to wake up at ten again and then you'll start doing whatever you planned at noon, and you'll do it till four so you'll try to wake up at ten…" It rants on.

"I GET THE POINT!" the room shook.

"How about we compromise?" it suggested in a tiny voice.

"9:45"

"No, 8:00" the pesky alarm clock insisted.

"9:30"

"8:15"

"No way! That's just 15 minutes more!" Charlie complained.

"You changed it by fifteen minutes too." The clock persisted.

"Why don't we just use nine?" Charlie gave another yawn.

"Sure."

"Finally I can get some sleep…"

(9 minutes later)

"Rise and Shine! It's a brand new day!"

"I thought we agreed on you waking me up at nine o'clock?" Charlie muttered sleepily.

"I thought you said nine minutes later." The clock said cheekily.

"No…AVADA KEDEVRA!" Screamed Charlie in annoyance.

The green light bounced off the dragon's chest.

"I'm curse resistant! Isn't that great?" The clock chirped merrily.

"Shut up…" Charlie yawned and smacked it on the head. "Oww…."

"I'm made of the hardest substance in the world that is indestructible!" The irritating thing pranced and skipped around the table.

Charlie grabbed the dragon and threw it out the window as hard as he can. It landed in a lake and short-circuits itself.

"Finally…some peace and quiet."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To find a book in the colossal library is almost impossible. Summoning charms have to be used and if it's not specified, one will find themselves buried by books.

"Accio Books about ways to create immortality!" Remus commanded.

He immediately found himself attacked by a hoard of books. For the next few long tedious, mind-numbing days, the inner circle dived into the stockpile of books that's enough to fill the great hall from floor to ceiling. Then, finally, finally! As the next month passed by, the gang have perhaps enough information to tackle Dumbledore's methods to ensure immortality. There is one small problem. Finding out which ones he used out of the eighty-two methods.

"Either way, I say horcrux is definitely on the list. No doubt Fawkes is the horcrux." Susan said firmly.

"And I'll bet you anything that Life Drain is also there." Seamus added.

"Add Philosopher's stone to the list." Luna suggested.

"I'd say we consult Nick about the Philosopher's stone. The Philosopher's stone makes the user dependent on it so I don't think he might use it. Yet with Mr. Dumb and Dorky it could be possibly use it as a back up plan." Remus went back to his room to get the journal.

By the end of the day, they had come up with a list of 14 possibilities (because the argument is still tied whether the Philosopher's stone is one of the methods).

1. Life Drain (Life energy and life span of the victim is reduced and added to the caster)

2. Horcrux (seal part of the caster's soul in an object or animal) Most likely Fawkes

3. Soul Bind (Potion variation with added unicorn blood and dragon blood to counter the painful side effects)

4. Enhancing potions (to make sure the body last as long as the soul)

5. The Time/Soul Ritual (when the soul is about to die, it is sent back to age 1 with a ritual)

6. De-Aging potions (easiest, and legal way although when consumed at a large quantity could be hazardous)

7. Core shield (shield that protects the magical core and soul from almost all spells)

8. Force Field (around body to ensure protection)

9. Life Suppliers (a few people that have done a ritual with the caster so that when the caster is about to die, their life is given to him.)

10. Soul Swirls (using other people's soul as shield. Fragments harvested and swirls around the caster's soul like a mist. If it's endangered by magical means, one of the 'shield' will die in the caster's soul's place and the person the soul fragment is from will die as well)

11. Patronus Permanenum (permanent protection against Dementors)

12. Everlasting solution (applied to the brain)

13. The Death-be-gone (keeps away the grim reaper. Yes he does exist in the wizarding world)

14. Philosopher's stone (could replace de-aging potion still debating)

"Two of these are irreversible but must be reversed." Daphne pointed out. "Another thing that should be considered is time."

"The automatic time reversal spell! If he is about to die, it automatically takes the user back one month!" Blaise suddenly realized what she meant.

"I remember studying Time wards in my advance N.E.W.T.S. Almost unachievable if I'm not mistaken. It traps the time in the area and prevent the use of time spells. We could set one up when we have the final battle." Bill recommended.

"All time spells but Flames of Time, a special type of dragon fire that can only be done by an extinct breed of dragon. I believe Dumblydork killed the last one. That spell can manipulate time for the dragon's bonded familiar and many other astonishing results." Said Charlie grimly.

"How do we get rid of the Soul Swirls and Life Suppliers? Not to mention kill a phoenix." Arthur wondered.

"Accio Books on how to kill a phoenix made into a horcrux" Immediately, a book flew to Charlie's hand.

_Phoenixes are one of the most holy creatures in existence. To kill one, its opposite, one of the darkest creatures would be required. It requires immense power in order do destroy a phoenix. The Great Dragon Venenum was one of such capable of destroying a phoenix. If a phoenix is made into a horcrux, then a phoenix of each of the other element that is willing to participate is needed, the final thing is a wizard carrying a relic of Venenum. _

_To kill it, it has to be struck simultaneously with each and then, the phoenix will be greatly weakened and will shrink so that it can fit into a phial. To finish it off, place it in an indestructible container, then use the relic of Venenum (preferably fang or horns) to impale it. Fangs are the best as it contain small amounts of its poison. _

After Remus finished reading, all eyes were on Charlie.

"So first, we'll kidnap Fawkes and finish him off?" Theodore asked eagerly.

"That will be my second priority. The first…" Charlie let the trade mark Marauder's grin creep upon his lips as his fingers danced on his scythe.

"Alarm Clock!" Charlie unexpectedly roared.

"Yes master?" The nuisance popped in to the room.

"I want you to go to a place called Hogwarts and follow the headmaster around where ever he goes. Don't leave him at all costs and don't mention anything from before you got to Hogwarts. And never ever take orders from anyone apart from me." The red-head ordered.

"What's his name?" The clock hopped excitedly.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"Can I just call him the idiotic door?" The mechanical dragon pleaded.

"Sure." Said Remus allowing the Marauder's grin to take over.


	10. The Parting of the Phoenix

Tonight was another order meeting. Well, not the Order. Calling those people the Order

Of the Phoenix is an injustice to Phoenixes. The Mob of the Stupidity is more like it.

"Today I shall make a grand announcement. Threaten, torture, kill, do what you must to acquire any bit of information. The ministry is useless; they will burn tomorrow at dusk. The blood shall splatter against the scarlet sun. A new era has begun. My Era. The Era of Eternal Pain. Join me and you'll be only harvested, not drained. The reign of gloom has begun, we shall create a world where all shall bow down to ME! Levis Malurus the Light Lord. The bloody werewolf will pay…" Being confounded by Merlin's malicious apprentice's spell, the group nodded, a dark mist surrounded their pupils.

_The Daily Prophet: Bloodshed at the Ministry_

_Today, at dusk, a group of Death Eaters attacked the ministry of magic. Thankfully, not many people were in the building at the time. As Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix had arrived, the attackers quickly fled the scene of the crime, but not before burning down the entire ministry. Unfortunately, the minister Cornelius Fudge was gruesomely killed along with the senior secretary, Dolores Umbridge. Other casualties include Mafalda Hopkirk, Head of Improper Use of Magic office, Rufus Fudge, as well as several aurors. It is believed to be the work of You-Know-Who (the one who had replaced Voldemort as the new Dark Lord) and sadly, many precious documents and research had been lost as the whole Department of Mysteries perished in the flames._

_For More Information See Page 8_

_See Page 10 for the history of You-Know-Who_

_See Page 12 for a special article: Is the Weasleys to blame? (As we all know, the eldest Weasleys had joined You-Know-Who.)_

_See Page 14 for information on the Order of the Phoenix_

_See Page 17 for a guide to self-defense._

"We need some sort of name for this group; obviously not Death Eater or Order of the Phoenix." The people in the room were transported away into a train of thoughts at Charlie's statement.

"How about the Dumbledore is a Dumb old Door Group?"

"Or the Defense Against Dumbledore, Albus? DADA for short people will think that we are talking about Defense Against Dark Arts." Cho suggested

"They sound like some sort of Club! No offence but we need a more fearsome name." Draco said disdainfully.

"The Knights of Venenum?" Asked Percy.

"When did we start working for _him_?Besides, Remus is in charge. Not me." Charlie immediately disagreed.

"United Phoenix Association?" Daphne continued to add suggestions to the list.

"That's not our purpose!" Blaise shouted.

"Since Fawkes is a fire phoenix, why don't we use the primary Ice Phoenix, Permafrost as our mascot?" Luna said in her dreamy, dazed voice.

"Nice idea!" Charlie grinned and with a tap of his fingers, changed the Scythe so that it's covered in a sheet of ice and icicles clung to the blade.

"The Frost of North." Remus finally spoke.

"It has a nice ring to it. So we'll be the Frost of North." Bill commented.

"So…who shall I take on this grand trip around world?" The head of the Lupins smirked.

"Daaaad, Can I pleeease come?" Charlie whined childishly.

"Now, now Charlie, you promise that you'll be a good little boy and stay with Arthur at home and don't get in any mischief." Remus reached out and ruffled his flaming red hair.

"Wow…was that really necessary?" said the now sulking Charlie.

"Bill will be second in command on this expedition, Regulus, Draco, Susan and Cho will go with him. I'll take Percy, Seamus, Luna, and Theo. We'll start in Ireland, where the augurey resides. The there is still the Light, Water, Ice, Wind, Earth, Energy, Metal, Stone, Nuclear, Poison, Past, Future, Time, Mechanics, Universe, and Holy." The Last Marauder ordered.

"There is that many?" Theodore frowned. "That will take forever to track down!"

"If you had paid attention during research, then you would have known! Also, we have to track down the primary ones in other words, the leader of that tribe." Bill scowled.

"Fawkes is the primary Fire Phoenix, so that's why there are only 17. The Light Phoenix is not far from here, but we can't go to it without the Dark Augurey accompanying us. The Water is in Atlantis, Ice is in Antarctica, Wind is in China, I believe. Earth is in Canada, Energy is perhaps in United States, Metal is in my vault, but again, we can't acquire it before the Energy, Stone is in Egypt, Nuclear is in France. The Poison is in the Amazon and I will explain the Time Trio later. The last three are the likely the most difficult ones. Mechanics is in a muggle factory and Universe is in the International Space Station. Holy is in someone's magical core." Remus explained patiently.

"Uh……" Theodore just stood there, baffled by the lengthy explanation

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Urged Seamus eagerly.

They gathered around a newspaper and within seconds, it began to emit a soft glow. When it subdued, The Frost of North found themselves in Ireland. There, before them, stood a tall yew tree that was petrified by lightning.

Remus tapped the trunk with his staff in a steady rhythm. The hollow trunk resonated like a church bell. The ground began to shift and there, at the base of the yew was a large opening. Their leader motioned them in, before sealing off the exit from inside.

"Tom!" To everyone's shock, the man that entered at Remus' call was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Hi there Remus! How's the progress?" The ex-dark lord looked jolly and not at all like an evil maniac.

"We need the seventeen primary phoenixes in order to kill Fawkes, Albus' horcrux."

"The Augurey will come with you, because you had already passed its test when I captured you before. But I'm warning you, there will be other tests you'll have to pass, and will become gradually more difficult. Good Luck with your quest. Bye Remus!" The Keeper of the Phoenix vanished with a pop.

Remus reached up to his shoulder where the Dark Phoenix perched and gently stroked its feathers, it gave a mournful cry. "Can you take us to St. Peter's Basilica? We need to get to the light phoenix." Remus asked smoothly.

A murky miasma surrounded the group and shipped them off to their next destination. Blinding flash of light encased the Frost of the North and a voice spoke from within.

"My test is simple. Pass the judgment of the soul and you may take Gilth, my phoenix. Step forward in turn to be evaluated."

Remus took a breath and walked forwards, a sharp pain entered him and left before he realized the pain. "You have been deemed worthy."

The next was Bill, then Regulus, Theodore, at Draco, it took slightly longer but in the end he was deemed worthy. It paused at Percy and the rest passed easily.

In front of them was a man dressed in red. "I am Virgilio Cardinal Noè, the archpriest. Yes, I am a wizard and we are located in the obelisk in the middle of St. Peter's Square. I see that you need Gilth to vanquish the great evil that had been poisoning the land. The legacy had been passed from one guardian to the next; we take charge of the phoenixes until the prophesied one comes." Virgilio snapped his fingers and Gilth came.

The phoenix was a bright glowing figure of light, while the augurey was shadows that gathered and condensed into a phoenix form.

In front of them was a magnificent city of corals and shells. King Triton, the immortal son of the Water mage Poseidon and the mermaid Amphitrite, came to greet them.

"Welcome to Atlantis, if you ever need our aid, I, King of the merpeople gives you our allegiance. By passing the invisible barrier that was right behind you, it proves your ability to wield the power of water. Tawer the Water Phoenix will be visible. In water, she'll merge with it and appear to be invisible.

"Prepare a few warming charms everyone," Bill instructed, "we are going to Antarctica!"

"This place is freezing even with advance warming charms!" Draco complained.

"Where is Seamus?" Bill looked alarmed.

"Just ahead." Regulus pointed.

When the group tried to walk forward, they were stopped by a shield.

"Your leader may be able to control Permafrost, but in order for it to be awoken from the fiery prison crafted by Dumbledore, Mr. Finnigan is the only one capable." A cold voice spoke, sending a chill down their spine.

Seamus soon realized that he was no longer with the group. Despite the cold, the ice in front of him was ablaze. Several whips of fire was woven together to form an intricate orb. "Aguamenti!" he cried, and the water that shot out of his wand changed to ice. "Arcus!" The ice shaped itself into a bow and arrow. "Now…congelo!" The burning sphere was no longer pulsating. Aiming an arrow at one of the narrow cracks in the globe, the arrow whistled through the air and punctured Dumbledore's magic, releasing the bird within. It was small and weak, but with several 'aguamenti' it was restored to its true size.

An hour later, Seamus emerged from the barrier with the phoenix following behind him.

"Seamus! What happened?" Inquired a anxious Remus.

"It was trapped and all ice and water source was cut away, so I froze the flames and shot an ice arrow into the orb. Upon contact, it gave it just enough boost to free itself." Said an exhausted Seamus who was looking extremely pleased with himself.

With a flash of colors, the Frost of the North found them selves dangling on a mountain peak in China. The wind phoenix soared in the sky above, making no attempts at coming down. Sometimes, it would swoop down but glide away while trilling a playful trill that seems to say 'come and catch me if you dare.' Everyone was staring in awe at the phoenix that no one noticed Cho, who had conjured a broom and went racing after the phoenix. They twirled around the mountain peaks in the distance and dived under waterfalls. In the end, about an hour later, it landed on her shoulders and nudged her back to the land.

Breeze, the wind phoenix gladly took the group to their next destination, a lush green forest with towering mountains in the distance.

"Alberta." Was all Luna said.

Creeping in the shades of the trees was a green, nymph-like blur. But its distinct trill told the truth about this mysterious creature's secret identity.

"I believe this one is for Luna." The Lupin patriarch gave the blond a nod of approval.

Soaking wet and freezing cold, the team was now in a thunder cloud.

"I thought you said that we were going to United States!" Draco said scornfully.

"That's what I thought too!" Remus shouted back over the loud thunder.

A jolt of electricity wheezed over the ground below, but if you watched closely, then you'll know that it's a phoenix, plummeting over and over in the rain. It shot back up and struck the Malfoy heir, who jerked as the electricity rushed through him. Moments later, the phoenix of energy went to join the others in a harmonious trill.

They arrived in Egypt, after Remus retrieved the metal phoenix through a spectacular duel between the water, and energy phoenix versus the metal phoenix. It took a while to disable the hexes and maneuver through the various traps. There, perched on a sarcophagus in the middle of the burial chamber of the pyramid was the magnificent stone phoenix.

Surprisingly, Clarune, the nuclear phoenix was the easiest to obtain. It was inside a muggle nuclear power plant. Once it sensed them entering, it joined the rest of the phoenixes and whisked them off to the Amazon. Surprisingly, no one thought to bring any medical supplies. They almost had to abort the mission when the majority got severely poisoned by the venomous plants. Charlie the Dragon/Wolf/Shape shifter thankfully, provided them with dittany and bezoars to counteract the poison. And with a blast of murtlap essence, tamed the poison phoenix (Noxit).

"Regulus, you are the one fated to retrieve the time trio. Spin the time turner as much as you can to buy time. In the middle of time traveling, vanish only the sand within. Best wishes, good luck." Remus held out a time turner and Regulus reluctantly took it.

Following the instructions, Regulus arrived at a hall filled with time turners. There, was an old man dressed in dark red robes. Chronos the wizard of time strolled towards Regulus.

"Found the hall of time, you have." Chronos declared in a trance-like state. "Come with you, Present and Past shall not. Till the beginning of the end, till your leader is worthy, then come they shall. Horae shall come with you, she shall serve the purpose."

Chronos vanished into thin air in a puff of smoke. In its place is a bronze-colored phoenix. The sand reappeared in the hour glass and with a sparkle of glittery sand, they returned to the room of knowledge, hidden point.

The Mechanic Phoenix, Mechelos turned out to be the brother of Clarune, but Theodore had to work undercover at the muggle factory Grunnings (the same one that Vernon Dursley works at) in order to retrieve it. Needless to say, he messed it up badly and had been saved by a few well placed memory charms. Otherwise, it had been a success.

The trip to space took only a few anti-heating charms and warming charms. To take care of oxygen supply, a bubblehead charm did the trick. And the holy phoenix of the soul was in Remus. Trapped in his magical core along with the wolf was a brilliant white phoenix. As they made their way back to earth, a shockwave knocked them unconscious.

A pop told Charlie that they had finally returned. For the past few days, he had been dedicating his time to books. Mystified at the fact that there was no noise, he rushed to the entrance. At apparition point was his brother who was covered in blood.

"Charlie…it's…him...he..got...them..." he managed to say.

Taking only a few seconds to consider his decision, Charlie called Starry to take care of Bill, while he disappeared with a pop.

I know that this chapter is a bit sloppy, and that I haven't updated in a while. I had a horrible case of writer's block last week and thankfully it is cured. This chapter is a bit messed up and I will rewrite it when I have time.


	11. A Son's Love

_Flash__back_

_Bill was the last to leave, there must be at least half an hour apart from Remus' departure and his. Upon coming in contact with the atmosphere, a shockwave send him plummeting down to earth. Thankfully, the wide selection of spells protected him from any lethal wounds. Summoning all his energy, he focused on Lupercale and apparated._

_End Flashb__ack_

The phoenixes surrounded Fawkes, and the first set of trills from the holy phoenix washed away all enchantments. The process continued with the others, but when it came to Charlie, he skipped it and stored the Phoenix-in-a-bottle in his pocket. Leaving meticulous instructions to the phoenixes, he left, leaving his scythe behind. If Mr. Dork does not accept his phoenix as a ransom, it will automatically transported back here where it will died by the jaws of his dragon. The new head of the fire phoenix will be Eyrp' Fawkes' cousin.

Charlie shivered from the gale that emanated from the new hideout of the Order. Impossible it may seem, it is even more sinister than Death's Hall. He cleared his mind, and focused on a shadow. It made his mind hazy and soon, his body began to vanish into the shadows. Shadow Blend, one of the unique abilities acquired from Salazar.

"Alarm Clock!" said Charlie in a barely audible whisper.

The metallic dragon popped into view.

"I want you to listen and don't interrupt me. I'm going to go see The Idiotic Door. But I may not return ever again. These are my last orders, obey them carefully." Charlie took out a piece of parchment and tapped it, making it turn to a letter, sealed with wax. It carried the emblem of a howling wolf, and twisted in a circle around it, a dragon. "Give this to Remus. I'll now transfer my memories to you, use them to help you destroy Dumbledore. You must not be seen by anyone from now on. Don't take any orders or favors apart from those that I mentioned." He put his finger to his temple and drew out a silvery strand of memory, keeping it intact; Charlie connected it with the little dragon's temple so that the pair is joined by the strand of memory. It took merely a few seconds for the transfer to be complete.

"You are dismissed." Was all he said, before vanishing into the shadows.

"Albus Dumbledore, free the ones that you had captured and you'll have your precious little horcrux back." Said Charlie, through his seething anger.

"That's where you're wrong. Fawkes was just a symbol for the light, true, I poured a bit of my soul into him to control the foolish creature, but not enough to make him into a horcrux. As for your werewolf's filthy little gang, I'd first have to see what desperate measures you'd go to in order to make sure that they are safe." The dark wizard leaned forward and twiddled his thumb, before flashing the dragon-keeper a smirk.

"Anything. Anything you want, I would be willing to pay if it means the survival of the others." Chocolate brown eyes gazed into the twinkling blue.

"So…the noble Gryffindor spirit is acting up. Well then, your soul and magic. They will be a valuable addition to my...hem…collection." The blue iris flickered and changed to a pair of fiery obsidian orbs, speckled with crimson spots.

Charlie blinked, he had expected something like this to come up. Taking a deep breath, "I accept as long as you will let them go free and unharmed."

Smirking, the evil apprentice fiddled with his wand, "no. I won't kill them and they won't land in the same fate as you. They will be kept as my prisoner and that's it. Torture of prisoners is of course a quintessential part of being a prisoner. And you will agree or we have no deal."

"Very well." Charlie grimaced and gripped his locket tightly.

"Then sign." Dumbledore pointed to a piece of parchment on the desk.

_The Agreement of Slavery_

_This Document is to signify that Charles Gideon Weasley-Lupin is to be willingly enslaved by Albus Percival Wufric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, and Grand Sorcerer; Founder of the Order of the Phoenix; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards; Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot._

_Mr. Lupin is to obey all commands made by his master, regardless of the nature of the command. He is to not do anything to harm his master in anyway, and must not relate himself to his master in anyway. This sentence will be carried out until his master dies or he dies permanently._

_By agreeing to this document, Mr. Lupin is to give away his freedom and everything he owns (including himself) to Mr. Dumbledore. And will be treated as the property of Mr. Dumbledore, everything will be left to Mr. Dumbledore who can do what ever he wish with the items. All titles, magic…etc. will be transferred to Mr. Dumbledore. Mr. Lupin's soul and magic will be the sole property of Mr. Dumbledore. The magical core and hidden properties will be assimilated into Mr. Dumbledore's._

_Consequences of violation of any of the terms will result in extreme pain and suffering. Both emotionally and physically. This will only happen if there had been a malfunctioning in the magic that bond the master and slave together, for the slave is forced to obey all his master's decisions since the slave's body/soul will automatically respond, and the slave will lose his/her free will._

_This is to be carried out by a two part soul bound ritual. The first part requires Mr. Lupin signing this document with a blood quill and the second part necessitates Mr. Dumbledore to use his soul to mark his slave. Should any one of those parts are not completed, this document will be forfeited and never to come in effect ever again. Further, similar documents made will be automatically destroyed._

_Note: By presenting this document to the slave-to-be in question, they are considered bond to the parchment and if required, the slave can be forced to sign and will still be valid. If the slave objects or resisted other means, then it will skip to the marking of the soul and body. The document would still be valid._

_Note 2: If any will of the slave is made prior to, or post this document, it will lose its effect. Family titles will also be forfeited to the slave's master, as well as inheritances. If horcruxes are made, the horcrux's soul will also belong to the master._

_Note 3: If the slave tries to violate this document, or try to cheat during signing, there will be dire consequences_

_Signature of Albus Dumbledore Signature of Charles Weasley-Lupin_

Charlie read it over and signed at the bottom with a blood quill (it's not like he had any other choice). Instantly, something started to drain out of him, leaving him weaker by the second.

"Now let me take your magic and energy." Said he, just as the Charlie felt the draining force retreat. "Strange…there is no magic to drain, since it was drained dry. But I swear that they were there a minute ago." Dumbledore muttered.

The ancient wizard jerked his wand up, sending Charlie's soul out of his body; and watched as both the body and soul convulsed in pain. The old man cackled and tortured him even more. The soul and body are one, what one experiences, the other does also. Since Charlie is existent in both, the pain was also doubled.

"I like to torture my victims a bit before trapping them. Now, I will tell you some information since you're mine now. I had crystallized my soul and banished all the weak parts from my past into Fawkes. According your father's pathetic order which I forced quite a bit of juicy information from, you had been trying to kill me. Well, you'll never succeed! Sure you got them right, but they are indestructible. And now, with you, my faithful slave by my side, nothing will stop me from ruling the world! Judging by your father's vain attempt at saving you from Tom, he will never even think of harming you. From his palm, he produced a long thin, jagged crystal shard, it radiated dark magic and was exceedingly sharp. "This remarkably sharp crystal will pierce anything and taint even the purest item. Once I infect your soul with the seed of evil, everything good will be gone."

_Interlude_

Bill was in the healing wing of the Estate when he felt something leave him. It was nothing too painful, more like a dear old memory or friend leaving him forever. No, it was much more cherished than just a friend, though he can't quite remember what it is. It felt like part of his soul being torn out, like he'd never be whole again. An ominous feeling entered his thoughts, it was almost like a precognition but it happened simultaneously as part of him was torn away.

"Charlie." He realized with dismay. "No…it can't be…" but deep down he knew what had just happened.

"No! Please! Not Charlie…" He pleaded, hoping the feeling would go away. But it stayed and grew stronger, more pain was felt.

Bill let out a cry of anger and grief and buried his face in his pillow.

--------------------------------

Deep down in the lairs of Dumbledore, Percy, and Arthur felt the exact same emotion. But neither identified it.

At the deepest part, the part that was made so that it's impossible to penetrate, a dark side awakened at the 'death' of Charlie Lupin. Raw magic poured out and filled the dungeon.

"Why?! Didn't you know that it was a trap? Yet despite that you still came…YOU SHOULD HAVE LEFT ME HERE TO DIE! I had failed you. I swear that I will do anything in my power to kill that son of a bitch. I will avenge you." Not realizing something had left him minutes before.

_End Interlude_

A tear drop fell from Charlie's eye onto the locket, just as Dumbledore approached him with the crystal. He jabbed the crystal at the tearful soul, but simultaneously, a wave of flourishing magic swept him from the floor.

"Try to escape? Never!" The evil man cackled as he thrust his soul as hard as he can into Charlie's arm.


	12. Beneath It All

To: SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329, Even if Charlie is my favorite/second favorite character, I just HAD to do this. Remus was the intended main character. If I leave Charlie physically in the story, then he will take over as the main character so….but he won't disappear from the story… (Evil grin)

Oh and if anyone can identify several clues/hints from the story, I will give everyone a few sneak peeks at the next few chapters.

-- -- --- --- --- --- -- -- - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Deep down in the cell, Remus was still in his temper tantrum, trying to shatter the chains that prevented him from getting revenge on the demon that took everything from him. With a clang, the door opened. Dumbledore entered, surrounded by several Order members. He snapped his fingers and the chains fell on the floor with a clatter. Even though the moon was just a crescent, Remus transformed because his rage had released the inner wolf. The werewolf lunged at the inhuman beast. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood in front of Dumbledore and allowed himself to be torn to shreds before mending back together.

"You can stop that hopeless attempt to kill me. Those around me," he motioned to Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Elphias Doge, and Emmeline Vance. "are stronger versions of the Inferi, they are just like normal human except that they won't take physical damage."

"Where is Charlie?" The feral wolf growled.

"Your useless _son_had attempted to save your worthless little group. He took the oath of slavery. And I took his soul." Dumbledore leaned against the door and put up a few protection barriers to prevent him from being harmed.

"Now you can sit back and enjoy the show while we torture your son's empty shell." One of the guards tossed a charred body inside.

"What had you done?" screamed the werewolf, clawing and snapping his jaws against the barrier.

"He came to me, requesting your little band to be freed. I asked for is price and he answered that he is willing to do anything to ensure your survival. So I made an offer and he accepted it, the complete, magical oath of slavery." Dumbledore conjured the parchment signed with blood.

"You coerced him into doing that!" magic exploded inside the cell once more.

"No, he did it by his own free will, I can show you the memory if you want."

The memory of the two inside the office projected onto the invisible barrier that trapped Remus. It showed them making the deal, signing, and all the way until Dumbledore plunged the soul shard inside Charlie, setting both the body and soul on fire. However, it showed no more after that.

"Don't try to use the journal. I already got it back. I trust that you had read the agreement so you'll know what will happen if he tries to escape. And you should know that a soul cannot survive for more than twenty-eight seconds on its own. If it died, then it wouldn't move on. It will be transported to my soul factory where every last bit of magic and energy will be squeezed out painfully. Then, they will work for my magical core to increase its performance. They are the Soul Swirls. If you destroy them, then they'll try to move on. And then, they will be transported back to my magical core." Remus was infuriated by Dumbledore's lecture.

"If you dare to desecrate his body then I swear that you'll pay a hundred times more than the harm I was intending to inflict." Part of his claws poked through the barrier but was pushed back.

"Oh but I had already did when I half-incinerated him. So just relax, and I hope you brought popcorn. I must agree that muggles do make ingenious snacks." Albus Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly as he conjured some popcorn for Remus.

The heir of Merlin began to change even more. Scaly, leathery wings sprouted from his back, fangs lengthened and so did his arm. By the end of his transformation, he was more or less a humanoid dragon.

"A Dracomagus? Impressive, but not enough to free your self. I know you have a lot of power still hidden; those shall not be unlocked and never will. The ritual that is required to complete the process will never happen because you are missing the majority of the required." Merlin's apprentice tapped the impediment mockingly.

"Don't you dare to harm my son even further!" Smoke floated out of his jaw and the jet of white flames made the blockade crackle.

"If that's what you wish, I will gladly do the exact opposite." The wolf in him smelled that Albus' magic was getting exhausted as he tried to strengthen the force field even more.

Cutting curses and various dark torture curses were used, some were even worse than the ones used by the Death Eaters. Remus turned away from the horrifying sight. "Perhaps we should use this opportunity to study the effects of a darkest soul upon the human body." Dumbledore used a few more cutting and blasting curses and enjoyed the effect on Remus.

"Incendio!" said Dumbledore casually as he walked out the door.

Anger turned to sorrow, and the creature transformed back. He crawled over to Charlie's ashes and gently gathered them into a pile. He noticed something hard glimmering in the midst of the ashes; the golden locket shimmered and turned to a pouch. Remus carefully collected all of the ashes and placed them in the pouch before putting the pouch around his neck. It emitted a warm glow and settled down.

On the floor in front of him, a silky glistening envelope appeared. Instantaneously, silver lines materialized, as if an invisible hand was writing on them.

_Remus, My Father, read this and try to forget about what had happened._

_From: Your Son, Charlie._

The founder's heir picked up the envelope tenderly and broke the wax seal. Inside was a letter, accompanied by a will.

_Dear Father:_

_If you're reading this, it means that I had moved on. It was for the best, even though I would have loved to stay longer and help you in your conquest. I know what he would probably want from me. My Soul is not much to offer when you and all the other people in the world will be given in return._

_I just want you to know that I was perfectly aware of what fate had installed for me. Don't grief over my passing; it will do you more harm than good. Focus on freeing more people, and finding a way to stop the manipulative, insane old man. My research notes back at you-know-where can lead to some answers. If Dumbledore ever tries to use me against you, remember this letter and forget the past. I made a conscious decision, a right one. The alternative would to have everyone that was captured suffer, in turn, the whole world suffering. Or I can attempt a fruitless rescue which will cause those that are loyal to our cause to be wiped out. Don't let my 'incident' corrupt you, over all these time, you managed to keep your soul pure. It shouldn't be wasted over me. After all, everyone have to die, it's just a question of when. And if they died satisfied and had fulfilled their purpose of living, their life was not in vain. My time has come for the Grim to claim me (or Dumbledore, but there is not much of a difference), I had completed the task that was bestowed upon me._

_If Dumbledore turned me into a slave or inferi or whatever, don't hesitate to destroy me. I insist. Don't worry about me suffering, if something like the scenario back at Death's Hall happens, just let me take the affliction. It will be the kind of pain that never hurts because it is what I desire to be done._

_Here is the last will and testament of Charles Gideon Weasley-Lupin._

_I Charlie Lupin hereby transfer all my money back into the Weasley family and leave all my belongings to my brother William (Bill) Fabian Weasley, as well as transferring the title of the Heir of the Lupin family to him as well. To my father Arthur Bilius Weasley, I leave you the sealed box in my room. And to my adopted father Remus John Lupin, I leave you a riddle. Go to our ancestors and they might be able to help you._

_What you seek is not what you think._

_Dire consequences comes from deep down_

_Stray from your task, then it would be your last_

_Remember, concludes this riddle._

_Aside from that, I also leave you my secret stash of self-replenishing chocolate which have over a million kinds and flavor._

_This will is to be bound by the ancient magic that created this world. The day that the will loses its effect is the day that magic cease to exist. It shall come in effect once it had been read._

_I hope to not see you soon._

_Charlie_

Mean while, back in Lupercale, Bill had just recovered from his injuries when a wave of magic and knowledge washed over him, two snakes, one was gold and the other, platinum, entwined together and formed a ring. Their head wrapped around the Lupin Crest and shimmering emerald and ruby eyes glittered and twinkled under the light of the chandelier. The ring of the heir materialized on his finger.

Whilst Bill was examining the gorgeous ring, a voice spoke to him softly. _Hi there Bill, I see my will had come in to effect. I left most of my things to you as well as naming you as my successor as the Lupin heir. Since I transferred some of my magic and knowledge to you, you'll be able to wield my scythe, remember to read the 'care of your scythe' manual. Take care, I got to go now. This is your annoying little brother Charlie who loves to pester you. Bye! Oh by the way, did you know I had just left you a very big burden? Taking care of a scythe, especially a live one is not easy. You have to feed it, walk it a few times a week, play with it (but not too much Quidditch or it will get lazy and become Quidditch obsessed), don't forget the training and there is much more. _

"Charlie? No please don't go. Linger a little longer and talk." But he was gone.

"Dumbledore, I hereby swear on my magic and life that you'll pay for who-knows-what you had done to my little brother. I'm sure Remus will be glad to help me tear you apart and made you feel what ever it is that you had inflicted upon my brother. Except it will be a hundred times, or even millions more for all the others you had wronged. I will get my revenge, you'll see. And Dumbledork, NEVER MESS WITH A WEASLEY!" magic encased him and threatened to attack all that comes near. He picked up his brother's scythe and swung it with such velocity that the building shook on its foundations. A stream of scarlet light sped towards the window, shattering it. The anger and hatred struck Hogwarts seconds later, knocking the headmaster unconscious and making him convulse in pain.

The phoenix song echoed through the air, it wasn't a trill of hope and joy, but a song of sorrow and angst. It seemed to be mourning Charlie. Remus stared at the lone ring of Merlin on his finger. "Revelio" The ten rings appeared, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, Godric, Black, and the ring of the goblin nation. "Addo" they merged back. Remus felt loneliness, not even after James' death had he been this lonely. It was a feeling of emptiness. He felt…incomplete.

The Lupin patriarch jerked his finger back in surprise. He had cut it on a serrated crack in the floor. It was just a crack, but he can hear wind coming from it. Remus transformed into a puddle of water and trickled down the crevice. He seeped through several other fissures and landed in a large underground lake. Following the stream of flowing water, Remus slammed into a giant squid. The werewolf transformed into air and within a few seconds, emerged from the surface. Remus swam to shore and saw his surroundings, it was Hogwarts, and on the mountains was the Dark Fortress.


	13. Let Grief Wash Over Your Soul

The cool lake water was glistening under the pale moon light, Remus stood against the shore, letting the lapping water dance around his feet. Death is something that he craves, yet can't have. Dumbledore had taken everything he had ever treasured. Hope arrived when Charlie became the son he never had, and all traces of it vanished when he left.

_Flash Back_

He was just a little boy, eleven years of age, marveling at the castle in awe. He thought that Dumbledore was the most remarkable person in the world because he didn't care about his 'problem' and let him come to his school to learn magic.

He gradually learned to cope with his situation and make friends. The infamous Marauders were well known throughout the school and no one wanted to be the target of their pranks, although not a soul, not teachers, not ghosts managed to steer themselves out of the ways of their shenanigans.

After graduation, he joined the Order of the Phoenix, along with the majority of the graduates. He was sent as an envoy to the werewolves to make peace, but none of them trusted him (now he know why, they smelled Dumbledore's evil aura around him), they told him to leave the side of the 'Light' and remain neutral. He refused their offer, but after returning, the 'light' mistrusted him and thought that he joined the dark. He was under house-arrest in his little cabin.

On that fateful Halloween night, Remus was left completely ignorant of what had happened until he read the Prophet the next day. He was pardoned by what's left of the order, while all cursed Sirius for the betrayal of his best friend. (Remus was sure that if he was there, he would be able to sense the truth in Sirius' words)

Over the next few years, he lived in poverty, surviving on what's left of the prestigious Lupin fortune. The family used to be a prominent, neutral, pure-blood family and was renowned for its legendary wealth. It diminished over the years, most was gone as Remus' great-great-grandfather and his great grandfather lived their life in luxury and sponsored Grindalwald. His grandfather gave away most of the remainder to charity and St. Mungo's to make up for his father's sins. Remus' parents spent the majority of it trying to find a cure for lycanthropy. They sold their house in the end because of desperation to obtain money. They never thought of turning to the dark, and had died while Remus was in his last year at Hogwarts. Remus was careful to only withdraw a small amount at a time, with wages barely enough (he was given minimal wage or sometimes tricked into getting nothing because of his status as a werewolf). Even teaching at Hogwarts only provided him with ten galleons a month.

Near the end of Harry's fifth year, he was sent away to the werewolves again. And both him, and Sirius were kept away from him when he needed it the most. Snape assaulted Harry's mind at each of the occlumency lessons, the frequent visions and Umbridge was slowly tearing the boy apart and all he can do is watch. Until the disaster struck.

_End Flash Back_

"Sirius, help me! When we got in trouble, you and James always have a way of getting us out. If you can hear my plea, then help me, help the world." The last Marauder gazed at Canis Major.

The dazzling star sparkled and seemed to say, "The others are still there, help them!"

One of the stars seems to be twirling around the Ravenclaw tower, before streaking across the sky in a brilliant silvery, glossy light.

At the Manor of Misery, Remus' departure was discovered, The Counsel of Cruelty took the Frost of the North to the torture chamber for questioning, locked in a cage that only allows spells to enter nothing to leave, they were completely vulnerable to the torture. Regulus had the most authority among the group so he was tortured the most. But the majority was nothing compared to the Death Eater's seventeen years of torture. Unfortunately, the soul bind was off and o how easy it is to succumb to Death.

"Talea!" someone growled, and a stake was driven through his heart. His breathing became shallow and vision was blurring. Regulus fell to the floor with a clump.

"Conservo." Luna and Cho whispered together, preserving Regulus in his current state, a thin sheet of ice covered him. The pair prayed that their wandless magic was enough to save Regulus.

"Excrucio Numerus!" Pain shot through everyone in the cage. It was a hundred times the power of the cruciatus.

"Tolero." Draco muttered the border-line healing spell, increasing everyone's pain resistance.

"Lentus." Daphne added on Draco's spell.

"I see that the lycanthrope had trained you well, but there is no way you will be resist this!" Disgust poured out of Dumbledore.

"Pleneconstupro! Turpis Perfectus!" The two spells of corruption sped toward the frail group.

"Probitas Mores!" Remus became visible out of the shadows just in time to yell out the counter-curse.

"I knew that you would come back to save your wretched little group just as your pitiful son tried to save you. Like father, like son both a complete waste of time, unworthy of the gift of magic bequeathed upon you by the ancients." The 'Light Lord' sneered.

"What you had done was unpardonable, now you insult him, I will not tolerate you any longer! Sanctus!" He cried, the holy magic discharged from him.

"Pravus!" the counter spell met the holy light in mid-air and collided, deflecting each other to the ceiling.

Knowing what was about to happen, Remus used group apparition, a lost technique. Just as Bill apparated in. Remus groaned and cancelled the spell.

"Bill, get out of here now!" Remus yelled. He didn't want to him to be hurt, especially after losing Charlie. But it seems like he was in another world of his own.

"Don't worry little brother, I will avenge you!" Bill said the words vehemently as he swung the battle-axe (that used to be a scythe).

The magic that was for the sole purpose of revenge had accomplished wonders. It tore down the place and temporarily drained Dumbledore's powers, knowing what it could do if not stopped; Remus grabbed Bill and teleported the group away.

"Why did you stop my revenge?" demanded Bill.

"You know I want my revenge as well, the place is not stable at the time and if you lingered there any longer, we would have died." Remus lied smoothly, although it was partially true.

"Then I would have joined my brother!" He roared, "Then I can see him again…"

Remus had finally seen that the bond between Charlie and Bill were much closer than he thought, but not as close as him. To Remus, Charlie was more than a son, more than just family; he was the light in the darkness, the hope in the midst of despair, the sign that there is good left in the world, the symbol of light and Remus' last reliance. The reason that Remus was so hurt when Charlie was tortured by the death eaters was because he didn't want his precious cub to be hurt, part of it was the wolf instinct and the human part just don't want another loved one to be torn away. The tragic event was slowly eating him up from inside, though no one knew. Regulus was the living reminder of Sirius, just like Harry was the alter ego of James. Now he was inches from death, somehow, it felt like his fault, like everything is his fault…

"Did you manage to retrieve Charlie's remains?" asked Arthur, sorrowfully.

"No…I'm sorry, Dumbledore vanished him after he had done his dirty work." Remus replied with a counterfeit tone of regret. Inside, he felt shame, ashamed that he had lied to the father of the one he had sworn to protect, when he had his ashes dangling from his neck, invisible to all.

He wanted to keep Charlie close by, beside him, to give him strength and spiritual support, just as he had done when he was alive. Even if it meant to be lying to himself and his minions (when did he start referring them as _minions_?).

Just at the thought of revenge, great power washed over him in ripples. "Was this the power that the prophecy was referring to?" He thought, "It certainly was a great price to pay but worth it (when did power became more important to Charlie?). Now I need to get to the riddle Charlie had left me…it's a shame that I didn't get anything else. (Now I'm sounding like Dumbledore…Uh Oh….) Hmmm…what you seek is not what you think…I want Charlie back but that's not what I think? Weird… Dire consequences come from deep down…no idea…Stray from your task, it would be your last…so I have to stray from my last task…this doesn't make sense! Remember, concludes this riddle…Remember what!"

In vault 1, the founders watched the events unfold on a gigantic ornate mirror.

"Oh Charlie, such a noble spirit, I can see where he gets it from. I wish there is something we can do to help the poor lad." said Hufflepuff sympathetically.

"But I'm starting to doubt Remus, Charlie's death is having devastating effects on him. It's not completely corruption, it's also madness and insanity. I hope he figure out the riddle soon. All he can think of is his son; he didn't even find the true meaning of the letter! If he was his old self, then everything will be clear in the matter of an instant." observed Salazar.

"Are you cynical about my trust?" Merlin eyed Sal with a murderous look.

The ever so pompous Salazar shrank back in fear. It is appalling to get on Merlin's nerve since it may be the last thing you'll ever do.

"You need to trust your heir more; there is more to him than meets the eye. And a distressing occurrence will only make him stronger. Although I wish there is something we can do, he is not an emotion less weapon, our purpose is to help him and the rest of the world. I fear that by the end of the battle, he will be one broken soul." Rowena bowed her head and was now deep in her train of thoughts.

"When the seer blood in you arises, then you shall see that things aren't that bad after all." Morgana said soothingly.

"I just hope all turns well." Arthur Pendragon gazed at the mirror.

Nobody noticed that Gryffindor's mind was not on that matter. He was staring at a star in the distance, at the shining silver streak across the sky that radiated magic.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Remus? You got to come out and eat something!" Regulus knocked lightly on Charlie's door, "You barricaded your self in that room for a week already!"

"Mind your own business!" came the cold reply.

"Charlie held a special place in all of our hearts, we know what you feel, but grieving over his death isn't going to help us cope with the situation and win the war!" He was interrupted by Remus.

"Am I just a weapon to win the war? You are all becoming as bad as Dumbledore!" Shouted Remus in anger, magic oozed from the door, blasting Regulus back and causing him to slam against the wall.

"Dealing with Bill's tantrums was bad enough, now you…" muttered Regulus darkly as he walked away from the room that held the inconsolable werewolf.

Since the night of their return, Remus had shut himself up in Charlie's room. That night, he opened the door and walked in for the first time.

_Flash Back_

The door creaked on its hinges as it was pushed open. The room was simple and unadorned, unlike the rest of the house. A book case took up the majority of the area and against the window was a bed. Remus slowly walked in to the room and threw himself onto the bed. Tears streamed down his face, as he screamed in agony.

"Charlie…why? WHY?" He clutched the pouch and as the flowing river of tears fell on it, it shone with an icy, blue light, illuminating the room. The pain from the sorrow was unbearable; no curse is able to afflict such misery.

A flash of silver flickered in the sky, it was brighter and larger than all the other stars. It seemed to be moving, moving away and then, it was gone.

_End Flash Back_

The next week passed by, Remus was still in the room crying and screaming in anguish. Nothing would get him out of the room, and Bill wasn't helping. Some of the wards that were cast were extremely advanced and even if Bill decided to help, it won't be easy. Why were they so desperate to get him out? Simple, that night was full moon. If he transforms, most of the charms would lose their effect and they could have him loose in the house.

Lying on the bed, Remus found himself star gazing again. From behind a mountain in the distance, a perfectly round moon rose. As the moonlight lit the dark room, he found himself changing, although it wasn't nearly as painful. Even though he didn't have any Wolfsbane, the wolf was actually obeying the human. The heightened senses detected Charlie all around the room (it was his room after all), and somehow, it was calming, it was as if he was right here beside Remus with his advices and wisdom. Just like back in Grimmauld Place…the wolf curled up on the bed and was sound asleep for the first time.

A meteor arched over Lupercale, so far, Remus was fine, but next morning, recollection of last night would cause the pain to worsen…


	14. The Power Unknown

The wailing in the room had finally subdued. Remus emerged, changed. His personality isn't as trusting and was exceptionally cool.

"What's the matter Remus?" Percy cautiously asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I know what will defeat Dumbledore." The voice was monotone and emotionless.

Around the dining hall, whispers resonated and a chorus of voices was heard.

"That's great!"

"What is it?"

"Finally!"

"I wish Charlie was here."

At Bill's comment, Remus' face darkened and magic swirled around the room, glass shattered and at the centre was Remus, radiating magic. Bill, being a curse breaker, sensed that the magic was neither Dark nor Light. It relied solely on emotions, the hatred, grief and anger from Charlie's death. It was similar to what he experienced on the night of his brother's death, except that this was long-termed. It became Remus' reason for living. Only for revenge, only hatred.

"I don't quite understand it either, except that it is raw power and magic. It can be destructive or beneficial," Regulus had an eerie feeling about his remark. He had seen magic in its true form before, when Charlie had rescued him. What he is witnessing right now was _definitely_ not raw magic. It was an emotion, more like accidental magic. "with my newly gained power, I believe that it would be enough to defeat Dumbledore. This is the power the prophecy mentioned."

The people were applauding him now, all but Bill and Regulus. Remus looked at them with a doubtful eye. At his joy, the magic shrank back into him.

"You are trying to betray me." He gritted his teeth and the magic roared back to life again.

"Why would we betray you? I would never work for the man that killed my little brother!" Bill reasoned, but as he finished his sentence, he realized his mistake. He had mentioned Charlie again. The Lupin heir prepared himself for another round of magic.

"You are trying to kill me to become the Lupin patriarch and take the power that comes with it." He hissed in disgust.

"Remus! Listen to what you are saying! Why would we even think of betraying you? Why would I help the evil man that made my past sixteen years a living hell?" Regulus got on his knees and begged.

"I was hoping that you would tell me." He sneered.

"Remus, I don't know what had changed you, but you're certainly not the person I used to know. You are becoming like Dumbled…" Arthur Weasley was cut short by Remus

"Don't you dare to compare me with him! If you don't agree with me, then leave." Although his tone was strong, the eyes gave him away. They were brimming with tears that showed that somewhere deep down, his old self still exists.

"Then we will. Reg, father, would you join me? We'll form our own group, without your stupid prophecy." Without another word, the trio apparated away.

Remus retreated back into his room; his mind was foggy, feeling lightheaded he fell unconscious to the floor.

There in front of him was the exact same glowing ball of energy. Except that this time, it was no longer golden. His core was cold and grey, and in some parts, even black. Crimson stains covered the core as if it was splattered with blood. Remus couldn't help but reach out to cleanse the bloodstains, upon contact, he was sucked in. For the first time, he witnessed the reason as to why werewolves were violent.

The wolf was in manacles that were draining its energy, it was weak and wounded, both physically and mentally. He reached down to stroke its fur but it snapped its jaws at him.

"Why would you feel sympathetic for me when you're the one that caused me to live like this ever since I became a part of you?" it growled.

"I never knew…" Remus trailed off.

"You humans never knew many things. Even the things that you know are not acknowledged until it's too late. You thought of me as a monster and never a friend. Your ignorance got the better of you. If you only had tried…when it was full moon, I was finally unleashed from my prison, but you fought for control, and gained it recently. Did you wonder why your last transformation was not painful nor did you lose control? I'll tell you now. Before with your friends, you looked forward to the transformations and succumbed to me. I was free but only temporarily so there wasn't much anger. You forgot about me last time and also gave in." the wolf lied down and stared at Remus.

"Then I will free you. No longer a prisoner, you are free." As he said those words, there was a blinding flash of light and the wolf was gone.

"Your core is my home, but the freedom to roam around your mind and body is what I've craved since you became my host. Few have such connections with their inner wolf. I thank you."

A door appeared and he walked out into another chamber in his core. Inside the next room was dark and murky, at the center stood a skeletal man. A hood was drawn over his face, two glowing garnets replaced his eyes and were flickering ominously from time to time. It spoke in a raspy voice.

"I see you had discovered the room of future."

"Who are you?" Remus summoned his staff and pointed it at the mysterious man.

"I'm you, of the future." The gaunt figure produced an identical staff, except that it was charred and bloodstained.

"No…you can't be, you're…" the man took off his hood. The waxy skin stretched along the skull and gave the impression of a dementor.

"What? Evil? I am you; don't try to deny your fate. It's inevitable." It vanished without a trace, leaving a horrified Remus.

The door where he came in from slammed shut leaving him in the dark.

"Is that my destiny? To kill Dumbledore, only to take his place?" His voice echoed and faded.

Summoning his memories from the Marauder Era and of Charlie, he cried, "Expecto Patronum!"

Nothing, not even a wisp of silver, was he incapable of cheerful thoughts? Dark magic from the room began to infest his soul, it was pushed back, but as the force slowly faded, it flooded in. And Remus submitted at last to the corrupted energy.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

"Remus?" Cho cautiously opened the door, something wasn't right, recently Remus' aura changed, it was far more sinister. Seeing him on the floor, she tossed a portkey onto him and took one herself. A moment later, they landed in the healing wing of the house. She sounded the alarm and got the rest in there.

"What happened?" asked Susan with anxiety.

"I don't know, but something evil is dwelling in him." Cho replied.

"Try the exorcise spell then," suggested Blaise, "we'll do the spell together."

"On count of three"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"Exorcizatus!" they cried, but Remus merely flinched. Little did they know, the exorcise spell is intended for a foreign evil inhabiting the body, not for the evil within.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The Prophet had gone more chaotic lately, the Order had captured Remus and his gang and killed Charlie (Harry felt a jolt in his stomach when he read that), but when Dumbledore was in the middle of questioning them, Bill showed up, oozing with dark magic and wielding Charlie's scythe which had turned into a battle-axe. The picture of it was quite disturbing. It also showed Remus transform while the moon was still crescent, the look was pure evil and teeming with hatred. What had driven them to this point? Was it Dumbledore? No, it couldn't be, Dumbledore is the perfect light wizard. Then what?

Harry was utterly confused. The picture of the dead Charlie has his eyes wide open, but not in fear from the normal Avada Kedevra, it was a look of satisfaction and almost soothing to gaze at. His mouth was curled into a smile which had the same effect as the eyes. On his cheeks was a glistening tear drop. According to the article, he arrive shortly after Remus' capture and was killed by his own curse rebounded. If so, it certainly didn't match his expression. The only logical conclusion he could come up with was that Charlie went to save Remus and end up making a deal that traded his life for the others. At his death, Remus and Bill was devastated and sought revenge after Dumbledore. The headmaster certainly would have some interesting things to explain.

"Sugar Quill" Harry shouted angrily at the gargoyles.

They jumped aside to let him enter the headmaster's office.

"What did you do to Charlie?" Harry demanded, slamming the newspaper down on his desk.

"So you figured it out, my clever boy, I certainly can't have that! Obliviate!" The wand movement was so quick that Harry didn't have time to prepare. "Go back to your common room, tonight, we begin your training to prepare you for the final battle between you and the werewolf."

After Harry left, the master of manipulation waved his hand over the newspaper and it instantly wiped itself blank from any trace of today's article. In its place was a boring thing about discovering a cure for a rare disease that affects blast-end skrewts.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

The trio apparated to the shore of a rapidly flowing river, "This is my estate." Regulus introduced.

"Master Regulus!" the house elf Charon hopped out of his boat. "Let me take you and your friends across Styx."

"You named your house elf after Hades' ferryman and the river after the river of dead souls?" Bill glared at Regulus.

"There are more to come." He said as he stepped into the boat. "The other side is the plains of Erebus and over there are the asphodel meadows. We're staying at Elysian Field and look there is Phlegyas, the other house elf of Styx. In the distance are the rivers Phlegethon, Lethe, Acheron, Cocytus, and Eridanos. In the depths of the Domos Aidao (where we are staying) is Tartarus, the dungeons. The other house elves are Persephone, Hades, Minos, Aeacus, Rhadamanthus, Cerberus, and Chronus."

"Your estate is almost identical to the under world of Greek mythology!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Didn't I tell you? It is where the myth started!"


	15. A Light in the Darkness

There is no way out, he was trapped in his own mind. Bounded by the thing that he relied on. Now, all hope is gone. There is no more reason to live.

Swallowed by the darkness, consumed by his hatred, Remus lay within his mind, choked by the swirling mist, totally helpless. Rowena watched sadly by the mirror while all the others rested. She could not stand this any longer.

"Romulus! I summon your spirit to aid your son. Trapped within the darkness of his on mind and blinded by the loss of a loved one, you will go and free him from his prison of despair." She cried in a thunderous voice.

"I heed your call, O wisest of the founders four! I shall free my beloved from his mind, yet I could see what you could not. I refuse damage the future; therefore you shall see when the time is right. For now, Lord Gryffindor has some theories that he might be willing to share." Remus' father emerged from the mirror, took a quick bow and vanished.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

In the shadows, Remus was silently weeping, out of grief, frustration and fear of his terrible fate.

"Why so miserable, my son?" A voice called out to him.

"Father?" Remus lifted his head.

"Yes son, surely you haven't forgotten me. As you have forgotten your task." Romulus chuckled.

"What? My task is to avenge my son!" said the werewolf vehemently.

"That's were you are wrong. Remember what Charlie wanted, it's definitely not this!" Romulus' ghostly figure slowly came into view.

"The letter! And the riddle!" Remus exclaimed.

"He told you to not grief at his death and don't let the anger corrupt you. You had done the exact opposite. Charlie was wise, he foresaw what fate had installed for you and tried to prevent it. You however, ignored it and let hatred blind you. The riddle, remember? What you seek is not what you think, dire consequences comes from deep down. Stray from your task, then it would be your last. Remember concludes this riddle." His father reached down and stroked Remus' hair.

"I was trying to find a way to destroy Dumbledore, but I thought the power from my anger was the power unknown! The corruption, the dire consequences came from my mind! I changed my objective from saving the world to avenging Charlie and so here I am! And finally, I had forgotten about everything the riddle said and Charlie's last wishes… if only there is a way to fix what's wrong…I wonder if the others will ever forgive me…" he hung his head in shame.

"The protector against evil will lead you out." Remus was once again left in the dark.

"Protector against evil…Patronus!" The amber lines on his staff lit up and the moon was glowing with a silvery sheen. "Expecto Patronum!"

A colossal dragon emerged from the tip of the staff and illuminated the room and his tired face. With the light, Remus was able to see the exit which was behind him all this time. He cautiously turned the door knob and found himself at the threshold to his magical core which was glowing with its former glory, except for a tiny spot of blemish.

The dragon threw its head back and stretched its wings, then let out a terrifying roar. "Vipertooth…" he murmured as it vanished into his staff.

"Remus! You're awake!" he was faced with a mob of excited people.

Remus said, "I'm fine, but we need to get Bill, Regulus and Arthur back."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Master! There are people attacking Lupercale!" a distressed Starry rushed in to the hall.

"How?" Theo asked.

Susan had a horrified look on her face, "Remus! You forgot to reset the wards after Bill became the new Lupin heir, there are no protections!"

"There is no time now, prepare yourself for a bloody battle! Dumbledore is surely to arrive himself; I'll try to hold him back. We can't let this place fall into the enemy's hands, it's too valuable, both the location and the things it contain." Remus ordered and with a wave of his staff, gave everyone basilisk battle robes.

A wave of people, from aurors to Order members rushed into apparition point, with nothing to obstruct them.

"Texiomnis!" cried Remus, giving everything a glimmering protection barrier.

Dumbledore arrived and with a "Diffluctus!" dissolved all the protection.

They were drastically out-numbered, even with the family members of the inner circle; Seamus was struck down with a conputresco, the rotting curse and many others fell.

The acid was eating away at his flesh now, in desperation, Seamus called out, "Permafrost! Help!"

The phoenix of ice appeared, and cried on his wounds, healing them instantly. The other phoenixes flashed in to aid them in the battle. Despite their help, the battle was still lost without Bill and the others.

"Will you deliver this note for me?" Seamus asked Permafrost after scribbling a note. Another curse hit him in the back, causing him to cough up a mouth full of blood. The phoenix let out a worried trill. "Don't worry about me, we need drastic reinforcements."

It let out a trill of hope and vanished in a column of ice. There was rarely any light spells used now, it was all extremely damaging dark curses. How ironic that the light spells that was utilized was by the supposed dark side.

Dumbledore's army was composed of mainly inferi like creatures, and therefore, indestructible. Remus was the only thing that kept the 'dark' side from losing. Albus smirked and conjured the thing that Remus was afraid of facing the most. Charlie.

A clone fashioned in the same likeness of Charlie was made out of thin air, it was covered in wounds and in its hands was his scythe.

"Father…you killed me!" it hissed, and approached Remus, making him back into a corner.

"No…Charlie, it can't be…" he stared at him in disbelief.

"Of course it's me, and if it wasn't for you, I would be alive. We would be winning and Dumbledore would be dead. You messed everything up. If you let me come on your journey with you, then you would never have been captured and this would never have happened." it stepped closer, putting its scythe against Remus' heart.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

At the moment, Regulus and Bill were busily warding the estate against Dumbledore and Remus' forces. All of the sudden, Permafrost appeared in a swirl of mist.

"We don't want anything to do with that power-hungry lunatic!" Bill yelled at the phoenix and jabbed it with the battle-axe. "It was his fault that my brother is dead!"

It let out a mournful trill disappeared in a pillar of ice.

"Gosh Bill, that was harsh! What if Remus saw what he did wrong and wants us back?" Regulus stared at him, wide-eyed.

He merely shrugged and went back inside and upstairs to his room. To his surprise, the dragon on the rod moved and came to life.

"Hi there, why didn't you answer the call for help?" it spoke in a squeaky voice that reminded Bill of Flitwick.

Bill was confused, "What call for help?"

"If you had read the note then you would have known, it was from Seamus," The dragon hopped on to his desk and picked up a slip of paper drenched in blood. "Here is the note."

The writing was barely legible, it reads. _Under attack outnumbered Dumbledore help!_

"But, the wards…" he rushed downstairs, clutching the note in his hands. "Regulus, Arthur! Lupercale is under attack!"

Regulus was white with terror when he saw the note and realized the same thing Susan did, "Remus told Charlie and I that every year, the patriarch/matriarch have to take the heir to Lupercale to renew the wards so that they will be in working condition. When you became the heir, you and Remus never renew the wards yet!"

"So that means that the inhabitants are vulnerable to Dumbledore's army! They can't desert the place because it holds valuable information and it is too ancient to just abandon." The Weasley patriarch exclaimed.

"We'll summon the army of Darkness and try to contact Tom and the ex-Death Eaters to help us." Regulus said firmly.

………………………………

Tom Riddle who had just arrived asked, "Now that we have an entire army, how will we get there?"

"Watch," Bill smiled, "Tono ac imbris, probo tenebra regno. Hecate praeses de magicus donare fortuna ac protestas tam iste justitiae posse regnare!"

With after the chant, (which translates to thunder and rain, let darkness reign. Hecate, protector of magic, give us luck and power so that justice may reign) dark clouds rolled in above their heads and a cool shower rained down upon them. The clouds then lowered until it was low enough for them to climb on.

"What are you waiting for, get on the cloud! Lupercale needs our help!" cried Bill.

The thundercloud dropped them off at Lupercale about a minute later; it then turned to a dark mist which protected them from the spells for a while. The room was filled with dementors and it would be a miracle if you weren't hit by a spell every other second. In the corner of the hall, Remus was lying on the floor as Dumbledore stooped over him, absorbing his magic. He made no sign of struggle, blinded by the illusion of Charlie.

"Expecto Patronum!" Bill screamed as a dementor swooped over Remus to take his soul. To his astonishment, Charlie, scythe and all sprang from his wand and greeted him.

"Hi there big brother, before you ask, I'm not Charlie, I am your memory of him. Right now, I need to save Remus." It sprang forward, slashing a path and tearing the dementor and the illusion to shreds.

Remus immediately became aware of his surroundings and cried, "Expecto Patronum!" the silver dragon's flames incinerated the rest of the dementors.

There were casualties on both sides as the sides fought; Dumbledore was trying to control as many of the people on Remus' side as possible, but the efforts were futile. In spite of the great amount of reinforcements that Bill brought, they were still fighting a lost battle here. Dumbledore's Army is almost all immortal, therefore impossible to destroy. And a misaimed vanishing charm will kill one of their own.

"Ruo Advorsarius!" Regulus yelled, hoping that the spell would work.

"Running out of ideas? Destroy enemy, very clever, not. You must admit, pushing your brother through the veil of death was much more creative!" Dumbledore sneered.

The infuriated Regulus pushed all his power into the next spell, "You monster! Avada Kedevra!"

He side stepped it, letting it hit one of the undead soldiers. "Getting senile? You can't even distinguish between an enemy and a friend!"

"Not at all close to you, you're a walking corpse!" Regulus sent a cruciatus curse at Albus. "Sorry." Tom Riddle screamed in pain.

"Ah, but I, unlike you, can hit the intended target. Avada Kedevra!" The spell struck him in the chest.

"REGULUS!!! Noooooo!" Remus screamed from the other side of the hall as Regulus crumbled down to the floor. He sprinted over to duel Dumbledore, passing several dead bodies from his side. Lucius Malfoy, Amelia Bones, Walden Macnair, Fenrir Greyback (yes he is on Remus' side), Xenophilius Lovegood, Amycus and Alecto Carrow…and countless others.

"You will never touch my family ever again!" a volley of dark curses sped towards Dumbledore who dodged all of them.

"But I didn't touch them, I cursed them. And I wonder how you'll react when you lost another heir." A Killing Curse soared toward the unsuspecting Bill. However, he was quicker, just before it arrived, he apparated to another corner of the room.

"You are getting slow, old man!" a web of stunner pushed itself towards Dumbledore, stunning everything in its way.

"Impressive, but must I remind you that me and my minions can't be harmed?" the stunners had absolutely no effect on him.

Bill apparated beside Remus, "Remus, we have to rebuild the wards!"

They pressed the rings together and shouted in unison, "Intrusor absens!" The ward took effect immediately and all the invaders were gone. All but one who had just arrived.

"Hello Moony, I suppose it come down to us; I do not wish to harm you. But I must, in order to stop the killing." The person took off his hood and revealed the face of Harry James Potter.


	16. Confrontation

The moment had come. What Remus had feared, if he refused to kill Harry, Dumbledore will, and if he did kill him, he would have broken his promise that he made to James, and his weakened state will leave him vulnerable to Dumbledore either way.

"Well Remus? Shall we begin?" the boy had changed, he was no longer a child.

Remus leaned on his staff, "I was hoping that you would start."

"What had driven you to become a Dark Lord? First you were pranking the school with Charlie and the next day Charlie tries to kill Dumbledore!" Harry screamed, magic radiating out of him.

"Have you ever heard of the Polyjuice potion?" Bill sneered.

"Of course I have! We made it during our second year…oh….so you are saying that it wasn't Charlie, just someone using the Polyjuice potion?" the truth dawned upon him, "But professor Dumbledore was so sure it was him…"

Remus carefully approached him, "You actually believe everything the old coot says?"

"Why not?"

"Think of all the suspicious things he had done, and I could show you the memory of the battle that took place here." Bill stepped forward to join Remus.

"Memories can be tampered with, so no thanks, but I can't seem to recall anything suspicious." Harry seemed to be deep in thought.

Bill rolled his eyes and sighed, "How many memory charms had they put on you?!"

"If you are trying to sway me to the dark side, it's not working. Avada Kedevra!" he yelled unexpectedly.

Bill had just enough time to pull Remus out of the way, before a stunner grazed his arm, stunning him.

"Very well, but I think that you should get acquainted with the ex-Dark Lord, Tom Marvolo Riddle." Tom halfheartedly shuffled forward.

"Harry…" his eyes were brimming with tears as he spoke to the boy whose life he had torn apart.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"I never meant to do all these things; I was under the imperious since my second year. I beg for your forgiveness."

"And I'm supposed to believe you because…" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Listen Mr. Potter, Dumbledore have almost the entire wizarding population under the imperious, it was him that killed your parents, and he had been placing memory charms on anyone who discovers anything suspicious about him." Voldemort hissed in a threatening tone.

"Crucio!" The Boy-Who-Lived yelled unexpectedly, "you listen! I had been betrayed by those I trusted, Dumbledore is the only family I have. Most of you used to be part of my family, but not any more. Remus, I suggest that we get on with the duel and you, stop trying to sway me to the dark side."

"Dumbledore killed many on our side, and what he had done to Charlie was unforgivable. He brutally tortured and killed him!" Remus couldn't hold his anger any more and let it all out in a magical outburst.

"So? It's war, people get killed." Replied Harry with indifference.

"It's Dumbledore, your perfect guardian that had done all these horrid things, is he so perfect now?" The Lupin patriarch snarled.

"No one is perfect."

"Then Harry, I accept your offer. I Remus John Lupin, head of the families, Merlin, Pendragon, Morgana, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Black, Lupin and the possessor of the Ring of the Goblin Nation hereby challenge Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter to a Formal Duel, with Filius Flitwick, Lord of the Noble House of Flitwick as the Referee. Lord Potter, Do you accept?"

"I do."

"So mote it be." They said together and it immediately took effect.

A circular arena sprung from the ground, a golden, dome surrounds it, protecting the spectators from the spells that are used inside. In the center were Remus and Harry, with their staff and wand, respectively. Flitwick was on a podium outside the bubble, as the referee. The others gathered around to watch the Duel.

Harry started off with a full body bind which Remus dodged easily, and returned a volley of stunners. They were taken care of with a simple, "Protego."

"Accio Staff!" Harry tried to summon Remus' weapon after 'Expelliarmus' failed.

"Standard school year spells?! Come on, you can do better! Typhonis!" a huge tornado erupted from his staff.

"We'll see…Fluctus!" The semi-sphere was flooded with water. Harry already prepared a bubble-head charm, but Remus got caught off guard and choked on a mouthful of salty water.

"Evanesco!" The liquid vanished without a trace.

"Confringo! Incarcerous! Confundo! Crucio! Defodio! Diffindo!" Came another barrage of spells from Harry, and finally a 'Flagrate' on Remus' staff which failed.

"Sticking with the basics? Frango!" Remus smirked as it shattered the newly conjured shield Charm.

"Laruignis!" The fiendfyre spread instantly, filling up almost all the space.

"Aqua Umbrae!" A water spirit exploded from the tip of the staff and took the form of a dragon.

"Looks like we are tied." Remus chuckled as the two demons destroyed each other.

"Legilimens!" Harry cried all of the sudden, but found himself unable to even get near Remus' mind.

"You should study Defense against Dark Arts more carefully; everyone knows that werewolves have an impenetrable mind."

"Occido!" A variation of the killing curse was cast by Harry.

"I will not cast anything, simply dodging would be enough." Remus leaned against his staff.

"Argentitoxicum sagitta!" A whole array of silver arrows shot at Remus which was countered with a twirl of his staff, one, however, nicked his arm. Pain shot throughout his body, setting every nerve on fire.

"Being a werewolf, this is ten times worse than the cruciatus, and the poison will make sure that you'll die within a minute. Any last words, wolf?" Harry jeered at the figure crumpled at his feet.

"It's not over yet! Antidoti!" The antidote charm cancelled the poison, "and you were saying?"

"You are greatly weakened, so I have an upper hand. It's time to finish this! Evanesco!" The vanishing charm sent Remus away into the realm of banished things.

His mind was filled with joy as he asked blissfully, "Well, Flitwick? I won didn't I?"

"Well, there could be implications…" As Flitwick was about to finish his sentence, Bill stepped forward.

"As Remus said, it's not over yet! I William Arthur Weasley, heir to the noble houses of Merlin, Pendragon, Morgana, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Black, Lupin and Weasley, hereby continue the duel between Remus John Lupin and Harry James Potter, so mote it be." Bill stepped into the bubble.

"What! You can't do that!" Harry protested.

"Rule number seven hundred and twenty eight declares that if a head of the family loses the duel, the heir can continue from where it left off and take the head's place. If the heir wins, then the head of the family resumes the duel with the opponent. There are no time restrictions." Flitwick interjected.

Harry sighed, "Oh fine! Bring it on Bill!"

"Tempus reverso!" the time in the bubble began to shift, soon, Remus was back in the duel. Because Bill hasn't won against Harry yet, he was not permitted to leave by the bubble.

"You're cheating!" Complained Harry.

"Like you didn't?" Bill scoffed, "When your opponent is unable to fight, they are considered to have lost the duel, and Remus would have been able to win if you hadn't banished him to the realm of Banished things."

"Time charms haven't been invented when the rules were made, and are therefore legal. The one Mr. Weasley used is of his own invention, therefore is fully qualified. In this duel, all spells are qualified to be used; therefore neither of you broke any rules." Squeaked the tiny, ex-Charms professor.

"Sepiternus Somnus!" The eternal sleep hex struck Harry and sent him off to an enchanted sleep.

"Looks like we won." Remus grinned at Bill.

The barrier instantaneously vanished; The Dark Lord went up to Harry and muttered the counter jinx.

"Imperio!" But the spell had no effect on Remus due to the Slytherin ring.

"Harry, it's over now. I won." Remus said soothingly.

"You did a good job, now you're just a useless tool that is ready to be cast aside." Dumbledore appeared at the threshold.

"What?" the teen was perplexed.

"You served your purpose, and weakened the werewolf, the real Lord of Light. Now, you will die." Albus sneered as he prepared to deal the final blow.

"You will not harm Harry, I promised Prongs, and I intend to keep all my promises." Remus stepped in front of him protectively.

"Too late!" a spell blasted him off his feet and sent him crashing against the wall, "Avada Kedevra!"

"No!" a man placed himself between Dumbledore and Harry, taking the killing curse for him.

"That was not what I had planned." Albus grimaced and grabbed Harry, before anyone can stop him, they portkeyed away.

Bill stooped over the figure of Peter Pettigrew, another one to add to the list of the dead.

There was a pyre outside in the yard for all of the deceased. Tears were shed and there was one person that felt the most guilt. Remus.

Once again, he found himself blaming the deaths on him. Lives were torn, and he caused it. If only he would have remembered the letter sooner, or didn't even forget in the first place. The consequences sure were dire. If he didn't accept the prophecy, there wouldn't be this many lives lost. A part of him disagreed, if he didn't accept it, in the long run, the lives will be even more miserable. But both parts wanted him to escape the responsibility and the pressure.

He apparated to the lake beside Hogwarts, it was across this very shore that some of the most memorable moments happened, and behind him, the most terrible. Remus drew a breath, his body and staff began to dissolve, the components changing, until there were only hydrogen and oxygen molecules. It trickled down to join the rest. It was no longer able to think. It is only water. Only H2O.


	17. Consequences

"Had anyone seen Remus?" Bill asked with anxiety while he roamed the halls.

"No." Came the reply every time.

"He is probably somewhere mourning, like everyone else." Bill thought as he took another look inside Charlie's room, "Then again, when he is mourning, it's not a good sign."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. Not happy at all. First, his army was defeated, and the werewolf managed to survive, second, he just lost another one of his pawns. Yesterday, after apparating back to Hogwarts, he threw Harry in to one of the most secure dungeons, along with a spell that trapped him in his own mind. Then, there was a loud siren from one of the detectors in his office, the sound almost made him jump for joy. It detects the presence of his 'pawns' and the old one that was made for Remus went off. It means that the annoying wolf is finally gone and won't interfere any longer.

He popped a handful of lemon drops into his mouth and sat back to enjoy their lemony flavor. Today, he can relax; there will be plenty of time tomorrow for what he has in store.

Theodore opened his window to let in some of the fresh morning air, instead, he was hit with a blast of stale, pungent gale. On the horizon were some dark clouds in the color of blood, lightning danced underneath.

"The treachery of Dumbledore!" he hissed under his breath and rushed into the hall to tell the others.

Dumbledore had been 'elected' as the emperor of England and soon, the world. He imposed heavy taxes, and those that couldn't pay, paid with their magic, soul and lives. Yet, no one spoke ill of him, none but our little group down in Lupercale. The people hailed him as their savior, their god. Muggles were massacred all over the globe and the majority of the muggle populations were in a panic attack, thinking that aliens had come to take over the planet. There was little they can do, except for kidnapping and freeing wizards a few at a time and let the army slowly build up.

Hogwarts had been closed down, it is now the headquarters of the new emperor. There were raids on erratic intervals so that they are nearly unstoppable. Although they did minimal damage, they were still successful. Unlike most of the other plans. The only tactic that can be used is guerilla, but although there were many measures to ensure safety, there were still about twenty people caught to date and put to a painful death on the account of high treason.

Bill was officially in charge now, he had proved himself a great leader and an excellent warrior, after leading them to victory, or saving them, the Northern Frost (as they now were called) crowned Bill as their king because they utterly refused to use a title that Dumbledore had tainted. Their numbers went up from 135 (including Tom and Regulus' troop of the undead.) to a staggering 982, of course some were muggles and foreign wizards. Most of Hogwarts' ex-students were in their rank as well; believing that Remus had gone forever, Dumbledore turned against those that trusted him, even without any controlling. The high taxes almost killed the rest of the Weasleys and Bill was more than happy to take them in.

_Flash Back_

An owl flew in from the kitchen window and dropped a letter onto the table. Molly picked it up and examined the Ministry seal.

"What could the Ministry want?" she wondered as she broke the seal and opened the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Weasley (née Prewett), _

_We have found that your family had been unable to pay the taxes for four consecutive months. You now own the ministry seven billion dollars (taken account of the interest). You and your family are asked to attend a hearing on July the Eighteenth, Nine Fifty-Eight Sharp. All belongings will be suspended until further notice. _

_The Ministry of Magic wishes you a good day. _

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Molly Weasley, you have been found guilty, of defiance of the Ministry tried under the Veritaserum, your sentence is that all belongs of your family will be confiscated and all family members placed in Azkaban until further notice." Rufus Scrimgeor announced and immediately, some aurors shoved a portkey into their hands, it within a few seconds, they were transported to separate cells in Azkaban.

They were lucky, the day that they had arrived just happened to be the day that Bill planned a raid on Azkaban, if they had arrived a bit later, they would have left and who knows when they will have another raid.

Ron sat in his small cold cell, he could hear clamoring in the distance, but he was too distracted by the Dementors to notice what was being said. Then, a shimmering figure approached, Ron knew this because of the light that suddenly filled the room and all of the Dementors shrank back in fear. Soon, he was face to face with the….ghost?

"Bloody hell…Charlie? Are you a ghost?" he tried to lean forward for a closer look but the chains restrained him.

"Nah, just a patronus, Bill will be here soon; I got to go kill more Dementors." Two more Dementors perished under his scythe, then, with some sort of wandless magic, freed Ron from his prison.

The same dialogue was being held in separate parts of Azkaban moments later. Bill was trying to calm down the hysterical Mrs. Weasley, he was soon joined by every one else in his family. When they finally got her to calm down, reinforcements arrived.

"Emergency Portkeys or Apparition!" Bill hollered, in no time, every one was back in the safety of Lupercale.

"Oh Bill, I'm so sorry!" Molly was back with her endless apologies.

"I'm not the one you should say sorry to."

"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled.

"The monument is in the garden, I can give you a tour right now if you wish." Bill stood up and motioned them to come.

The Weasleys, joined by Arthur and Percy, stepped through the doorway and found rows of graves in front of them.

"This is not a garden, it's a graveyard!" Ron exclaimed.

Percy explained, "It used to be a splendid garden before the dark curses that were exchanged during the battle ruined it. We now use it to honor the deceased."

Bill led them to the center, where there was a statue of a wolf and a dragon surrounding a standard (bearing the Lupin crest and the emblem that Charlie created) protectively.

"We never recovered Charlie or Remus' remains. Dumbledore destroyed Charlie's and Remus' is no where to be found." Bill placed a hand on the dragon's snout and sighed, "That is why we created a monument."

Ron could no longer suppress a gasp, "Are you saying that Professor Lupin is dead as well?"

"He vanished after the battle, blaming everything on himself again. When we tried the locator charm, it spun wildly and finally, after I forced it to spill the location, it spelled out 'Yonder' which means that the person named is dead." Bill answered sadly.

"I hope that you can forgive us Charlie, and you too, Bill." Molly stepped forward and said abruptly.

Bill gave his mother a weak smile, "You were under Dumbledore's spell, I don't blame you, and I'm sure they don't as well."

Then he muttered to himself, "This job is very stressful and difficult, I can't do this alone, and I just wish that you were somehow here again."

"Was that patronus back in Azkaban yours?" Fred and George asked at the same time.

Bill lightly nodded and hung his head.

"You mean that it's true that he is gone?" Ginny, who had arrived a moment ago, shouted from the back of the group, she looks like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm afraid so."

_End Flash Back  
_

The muggle-borns that were not killed joined, Hermione included. Some of the graduates and anyone else they could find were also given protection within Underworld, Lupercale and Death's Hall which they had recently acquired.

There were many reasons the people chose to fight, some for revenge, for their family and friends, for justice, for peace…Bill discovered someone else within their ranks that was frantic on getting revenge for Charlie. Oliver Wood.

Oliver had been a very good friend of Charlie, so it is obvious why he would want retribution. Dumbledore had been added on many people's 'mortal enemy' list in such short time. The majority of the people are still under Dumbledore's reign, Bill can't do this alone, together, they were able to hold off Dumbledore for a while, and maybe even defeat him. But without two, or even one, Dumbledore will soon take over the universe.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Gringrotts had been shut down, but not broken. The goblin magic hid it from view, and not even Dumbledore can penetrate it. Within Vault one, the ever lasting arguments continued.

"You put too much of a burden on them!" Arthur yelled at his mentor.

"I had overestimated Remus, that's all. But who knows? There may be hope left." Merlin's gaze never left the mirror. "But I fear that I may be wrong again."

"Then why didn't you tell them the second prophecy?" Helga demanded.

"I have my reasons. Rowena and Godric may be able to help you with some of their theories." He replied nonchalantly.

"Why don't you just get out there and kill your stupid apprentice? Just because you chose the wrong person, why does the world have to suffer? Now you're putting your duty on someone else's shoulders!" Salazar could no longer contain his anger and let it all out on Merlin.

"It's not time yet so just shut up!" the room darkened as Merlin's anger management level fell rapidly.

"Do what you wish! We are not going to sit back and watch those people suffer, we are going to give Remus another chance, chance to return to the world." The two founders, Arthur, and Morgana apparated before Merlin had a chance to rejoinder.


	18. The Return of the Dark Lord

The waters of Hogwarts were no longer the clear cool pool it once was. Huge amounts of blood and filth poured in and polluted the once pure lake. The lake population dwindled greatly within the past few months; it brought sorrow to quartet's heart to see the beauty of Hogwarts diminish.

"How are we going to find Remus amid this filth?" Morgana hissed with disgust.

"Don't forget, o, half sister, he is part of it now." The king stated mockingly.

Helga gave them a glare and scorned, "Do your old dispute have to be brought up again? We don't have time for your silly arguments?"

Salazar wasn't paying any attention to them, he was chanting, it was so soft that it was barely audible, first in Latin, then in parseltongue. At first, there didn't seem to be anything happening, then, gradually, something rose from the water. It was clean, unlike the rest of the lake. It changed from a ripple to a small globule of water, and then a miniature column of water, as it took shape, the others that were arguing began to notice the new object. During the final stage, it freed itself fully from the water and Remus stood in its place.

"Salazar…wow!" Helga leaned over and lightly kissed her husband, making him blush in embarrassment.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking, what happened to the world?" Remus hovered there, bewildered.

Morgana wore a stern expression, "You tried to escape your responsibility. Dumbledore is ruling the world now, because you were gone. The pressure of holding an entire resistance almost tipped Bill over the edge, with no one to help him. You basically signed the world's death warrants when you just vanished."

"Morgana! Don't be so harsh on him!" Arthur said with contempt.

"We had already discussed this. Anyways, we are going to give you chance to return to the world. It is a one-time offer, so take it or leave it. We can't stay in the world much longer." Helga glowered at the pair and turned back to Remus.

"I will take the chance." His voice echoed, and faded in to the distance. Darkness loomed heavily upon the castle and the next thing he knew, he was lying face down on the shore.

Remus spat out a mouthful of sand, his robes were now sticky from the contaminated water. His keen eyes told him that guards were near. He tried to apparate, but found himself too exhausted to do so. There were two options that lies ahead, await to be captured, or run. Of course the choice was obvious; the lord of the house of Lupin darted into the forbidden forest and hid beneath the thick foliage. If the creatures were still around, he can still seek refuge in the forest.

The guards, however didn't seem to think that was the case, they followed him inside and they went on a wild goose chase around the forest. It was not until they were assaulted by a herd of Acromantulas did they decide to retreat and give him up for dead. It just so happens that Remus was on friendly terms with the acromantulas, therefore, they offered their one-of-a-kind hospitality. Afterwards, they bid each other a long farewell before parting in to the night.

A clip-clop of hooves drew closer from the distance and the next thing he knew, an arrow was aimed at his heart. "Leave now, you are not welcome!"

"Mangorian? It's Remus! Did the evil get in to the forest yet?" The centaur's face darkened, " Oh Merlin! I can only linger for so long here, but I will do the best I can to help."

"Ever since your sudden disappearance, Dumbledore had been picking off the forest creatures bit by bit. Our numbers diminish to less than a quarter of the original population. Where were you?" He lowered his bow and cautiously trod forward.

"I don't wish to talk about it, all I will say is that I lost all contact with this world and just returned." Remus said quickly.

"If that's what you desire, I will not beleaguer you about it. As far as we, the forest's inhabitants know, he had been pressing some harsh laws that had driven many past the point of no return, persecuted muggle-born, slaughtered muggles cruelly, it's terrible, it will be a miracle if we can live through the dark times." Misery was written all over his face.

"I shall no longer neglect my duty, first, I will heal any of the injured. Then, put up a few wards and put the whole place under the fidelius." His expression was hardening, of all the adversities he had been through, this was by far the worst.

The elder of the forest spoke gladly, "We appreciate your help my lord. The world will see peace once a ruler like you claims the throne, instead of that power-hungry moron. The inhabitants of this forest will be glad to offer you their generosity if you wish to stay longer."

"I'm afraid that I must decline your offer, I cannot linger much longer, there are many things that had been put off for a long time and I must complete them. However, I won't leave this place until I had done what I promised." And Remus did indeed live up to his word. The fidelius was cast, and the injured were healed, but right after, he left the forest without a word.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

He thought that it would have been the best if he researched the new laws a bit, unfortunate breeches will land in sticky situations that are certainly not to his advantage. It turned out that it might not be such a good idea after all. Most were regarding Dumbledore, and his superiority. The rest were hidden among the other rules. Nothing can match their strictness, heavy taxes, restrictions…you pretty much can't do anything without breaking a rule. Maybe the muggle world would provide a good cover for him…

But when he came to a muggle city, he found it deserted and all the doors and windows barred. With his keen sense of smell, he detected a family of muggles hiding in structure underground. Cautiously, he entered.

The family shrank back in fear, "I won't hurt you, what are you all hiding from?" Remus said softly.

They were too shaken to speak, so Remus used a mild kind of legilimency and saw what had happened while he was gone. True, it was from the muggle's point of view, yet he could guess what more or less happened. The good news is, there is still a resistance somewhere, and he knows that because some relative of that family was taken in by a resistance and sent a letter to them.

Remus conjured some supplies for the family and apparated to Lupercale. Well, tried to anyways. The result was him landing in an eerie place that strangely reminded him of Diagon Alley. The whole place glowed with a venomous, green vapor, mutilated skeletons were everywhere, and he himself was feeling drowsy. It was then, did he realize his error. He dragged himself along the ground (which was covered in some kind of acidic slime), trying to reach the only place that was uncontaminated, amid the toxic necropolis—Gringrotts. As Remus drew nearer to the white marble bank, darkness overtook him.

Griphook, one of the goblins (the very one that took Harry to his vault on his first trip to Gringrotts), peered out the window and saw the dying man. Normally, they would just let them die out there, since they are not willing to risk their lives, in this case, it was different. He climbed into the tunnel that led outside, and grabbed the fading werewolf, the poison was working its way into his system as well (it works twice as fast on goblins). With one last effort, he threw Remus down the tunnel and collapsed.

Within the bank, Lord Lupin had already lost consciousness. Several goblins rushed to his aid and provided him with medical care, while another went down to the council chamber to get Ragnok.

From within the shadows, there came a speck of light, a familiar voice (yet he couldn't identify it) spoke softly to him, "Remus…Remus! Walk in the shadows no more. Come back to the land of the living. For your time on earth is not through. We need you!"

"Where am I?" he said with a soft moan.

"You're safe in Gringrotts. I sent a messenger to Bill, he should be here to see you soon." Ragnok's face, however, still shows concern, "You are gravely injured, it is beyond the skill of goblins, but Bill might be able to help, thought I have my doubts, he had been overworking himself lately. Barely giving himself any time to rest, this being-the-leader-of-the-rebellion thing is slowly driving him off the edge. He is in charge of everything that's going on! Every little thing! I've been trying to advise him but…"

The goblin king stopped in the middle of the sentence as Bill entered, and bowed. Bill looked weary, yet alert, the distinct heir ring of Lupin shone on his finger.

His eyes widened as he saw the figure on the bed. "Remus! Where were you all this time? I hope it wasn't as bad as what had been happening here!"

"I'm back, that's all I can say. And, even I am surprised as I say this, but, I have been feeling better than I had in years…What are you drinking?" Bill had pulled out several multi-colored vials out of his pocket and downed each in turn.

"Potions, I've practically been living off them for the past few years." He replied casually, ignoring the concerned look that Remus had been throwing at him.

"That's not good for you, and if you had indeed been living off them, you need to seriously slacken off a bit and take a vacation and a decent meal, when was the last time you had one?" Remus remarked in a fatherly tone.

"Two years ago…" he muttered, "But how can I rest when Dumbledork is upon us! And I'm fine, so stop worrying about me!"

"I wish I had your perseverance, anyways, I will take over while you get some rest. Besides, you're my heir, I should be worried about you." his words ended with a yawn; the truth is that Remus hadn't slept for several days and he is absolutely exhausted.

"How about in the mean time, I take over for you both and both of you should get some rest! I'll get you some dreamless sleep potion." Theodore, who had came along suggested hopefully.

"Why don't you just shut up, and let the inner circle plus Ragnok temporarily take over while we get some sleep!" Bill shook his head; Nott was still the same after all these years.

"Sounds good." Draco smirked at Theo.

"Now will all of you get out (no offence), and let us rest! You wouldn't want two angry 'dark lords' trying to kill you." yelled Remus, putting a big emphasis on the 'dark lord'.

The people hastily exited and allowed Remus to slip back to a dreamless sleep. Bill, on the bed beside him had finally yield to sleep which he had been resisting for so long.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

With Remus back to life, simultaneously, Dumbledore was alerted by the same shrill siren. "Why won't he just bloody die!" the self-acclaimed emperor cried out, "Never mind…I'll deal with him later. He is just a thorn at my side, which would be easy to take care of. The damage had already been done, it will be impossible to reverse it. However, as long as he lives, he will forever trouble me. But wait..." an evil smirk crept onto his aged features. "If all goes according to plan, then I will soon be rid of that filthy werewolf, just as I wiped out the majority of their population. Without magic, without soul and without life, let's see how you can survive that!"

Meanwhile, deep down in the caverns, all Harry can see is darkness, trapped with all his evil memories, dark thoughts, and a flickering hope that is like a dying candle.

Amid the dark despair, a window appeared the same moment that Remus returned. In reality, the tiny, barred window had always existed. But now, it had appeared through a breach in Dumbledore's curse, Harry, (in his mind) staggered to the window and looked out, trying to recall his astronomy lessons and see the stars. Tonight, the weather was overcast with a light drizzle. There certainly wouldn't be any star tonight, but soon it will. Soon…there was one thing that Harry was trying to look for in particular. The only one that he still remembered, the constellation Canis Major. And one particular star within, the brightest in the constellation and one of the brightest in the sky. Sirius.


	19. A Ray of Hope

To SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329: Thank You so much for reviewing! I've been practically dying for reviews lately, ever since a friend of mine stopped giving me comments of the chapters…Sirius will be back soon, the chapter after this will be almost completely Harry and Sirius, but Sirius himself don't come back to life till a few more chapters…

Remus awoke to the sound of battle; he roused himself and jumped out of bed. Outside, spells were whistling through the air; Bill was still fast asleep on the bed beside his, he needs rest, but if whatever out there is enough to break the impenetrable wards of Gringrotts, they certainly weren't safe in here.

"Bill, wake up, Dumbledore is attacking us!" He cried, shaking his heir.

There was a loud crash and the door collapsed. Aurors poured in and the room was illuminated with flashes of emerald, each one was as fatal as the others.

Remus smote Bill with the tip of his staff, waking him up. With a flash of white light, the intruders were trapped within a bubble. The two Dark Lords dashed out to aid the people in the main foyer.

"So, tell me, how have you managed to even avoid the clutches of death?" Dumbledore snarled.

The wolf in him wanted to lunge at the seemingly frail old man adorned in jewels, but the human part restrained it. "Many had slipped from your grasp, perhaps you're just too ignorant to see it."

The 'order' was fighting a loss battle here; Bill reinforced the wards and cut them off from further reinforcements. Even with Dumbledore around, numbers are important.

"Still so confident Albus? You are losing and there is no escape." Remus called over to the other side of the room as the last of his soldiers were destroyed.

"You are the arrogant one, haven't you forgotten that I am invincible? Those who oppose me shall suffer! Remember your son's fate?" The taunts sought to worm its way into the dark lord's heart but it was met with a wall of iron.

"Your venomous words will have effect on me no longer, be gone, spirit of evil! You do not belong here and never will!" Lord Lupin cried, brandishing his staff.

Dumbledore was not moved. "I will not go down with out a fight, but then again, I will never fall!"

"Remus, be careful!" Bill warned. "Don't underestimate him!"

The emperor smirked at his comment, "You should listen to your heir more often. Last time you didn't listen, you almost got your entire army (if that's the right word for it) killed. You should listen to your new heir, or you might find him dead. What will you do then?"

"What I do is none of your business!" Remus growled.

"Then let your arrogance be your downfall." As he spoke, a jet of emerald light soared towards the younger man's heart.

The light engulfed him, and faded, not able to accomplish the desired effects. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, surely you need more originality than that! It's much too clichéd, be creative for once will you?"

"I have no need to waste my time with the likes of you."

"Yet you still bothered to come, if we are as worthless as you claim, then surely you would be rid of the problems long ago?" Bill answered for Remus.

"Two of you against one old man? I never thought that you would sink this low?" Dumbledore continued to pour out his malice through his words.

Remus' patronus appeared from the tip of his staff, the silvery glow warmed the hearts of his ally and struck fear into Dumbledore's. The shining flames engulfed the old wizard and his dark form seems to shrink.

"Patronus…you are not too original either, the banisher of darkness…well chosen." Hogwarts' former headmaster let out a long sigh as he let his evil destroy the pure creature.

Realizing that the battle was already lost, (he was not the type that take unnecessary risks) a dark mist, the opposite of a patronus. In the cloak of darkness, the confusion, and the panic, he snatched what he desired and was gone.

Bill's patronus swept the shadows aside but there was one that was missing. He slapped his forehead for being so careless, having to recover him only to lose him again. This time, it may be too late. But hope is always present, hope; the only thing that they can rely on now.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

"Finally, I have you in my grasps once again! I will not be as careless this time, you will die and there will be no one to help you, no one will save you…" Dumbledore hissed, aiming a sword at Remus' throat.

"You are bound by the last wishes of Charlie, therefore, cannot kill me." Remus answered nonchalantly, though he can feel his heart fluttering.

The evil wizard let out a cackle, "His spirit is bound to me so do you think that I can't force him to cancel that request?"

"Not bringing harm to my side of the war is the price for the bonding, when that is canceled so will the bond." Remus gave an involuntary shudder as a trickle of blood ran down his neck as the sword pressed harder. "It is an ancient magic that not even you can understand, just as no one understands the veil of death that had stood for as long as anyone remembered."

"Your words are true…it has been there when I was just a child…" Albus wandered into a train of thoughts, recalling an ancient memory, "It does not matter, I have you now, once you are out of my way for certain, it doesn't matter who are brought back to life (as long as it's not you) none can stop me. You are the prophesied one, the only one that will have the power to defeat me. "

"Then you are a fool, a prophecy can be misinterpreted. Do you think that I was the only available candidate?"

"Yes." The answer was simple enough, simple, but true.

The path ahead was dark and mysterious, perils lies in store for the people. A deep emotion of hatred sealed his fate…no it was love turned to hatred. Now, he was helpless, awaiting for the sword to plunge into his throat and end the frail life that had fought to survive the great shadow that had consumed them all. He had failed them…failed his ancestors, his heir…and most importantly, the world. Charlie had died in vain, as Dumbledore had predicted, he was always right…almost…though the things he say will almost always happen. He had forfeited his last chance.

"Any last words wolf?" Albus sneered.

The heir of Merlin bit his lips and closed his eyes, ready to embrace death with open arms. The cold steel brushed against his neck, but retreated.

"Do you think that I will let you get away with a swift death? It will be painful, and slow…" Dumbledore stepped forward, and forced the younger man's eyes open.

"Carry out your evil deed, for I accept what ever lies in store. But do not believe that I will succumb to you and become you're slave. Let death claim my life." Sorrow was in his tone; it's hard to believe that one who had once sworn revenge against Dumbledore had finally gave in to the darkness, the savior, the one who used to have the strongest heart.

"So the almighty Dark Lord finally admits defeat!" The 'Lord of Light' cried out in triumph.

Remus bowed his head, in shame? Defeat? Or was it something else…he gave a sigh and stepped forward, impaling himself on the outstretched blade.

"So you choose to end it this way." Dumbledore shook his head as he pulled out the sword and walked out the dungeon.

But if the former headmaster of Hogwarts had paid more attention, he would have noticed a faint smile upon the man's lips. A pool of blood was forming, but life remained…just a trace, but it's there. Darkness had consumed Remus, but not forever…just like for Harry. If Dumbledore had paid attention, he would have noticed a glimmering dust-like substance on the Dark Lord's fingers…a few specks of his heir's remains. If he had been more careful, then he wouldn't have made that fatal mistake…

A band of white light encircled the ruins of Hogwarts, thin, yet dazzling. In his cell, Harry scanned the sky and found at last what he was seeking…and the decision could save them all.


	20. When You Wish Upon A Dog Star

A faint blue glow adorned the night sky like a gem. The king of all gems, the lesser stars were only a trifle compared to the Dog Star. Sirius of Canis Major, the star that brought Harry back to life from the cold emptiness that consumed his mind.

"Star light, star bright, the first star that I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. Hi there Sirius, during my time with my aunt and uncle, I never really knew which star that the Wishing Star referred to. But you will always be my wishing star; much had passed since we parted. I guess you already knew that…I finally can recall how I came to be here in the first place. For some reason, I was dueling Remus and Bill, then, Dumbledore telling me that I failed and need to die. Wormtail protected me, then Dumbledore portkeyed us away and threw me into this cell…everything is just so confusing!" Harry's unfaltering gaze never left the star since he found it; it was comforting, just basking in its radiant glow. "I wish you are here…"

From the star, a golden light streamed down, arcing across the sky and getting closer and closer to the castle. It flew through the window and landed in a shower of sparks. The sparks then reunited and formed a huge dog. It pounced on Harry, making the chains fall away harmlessly and the room was illuminated with its radiance.

"Sirius!" cried Harry joyously, "Is it really you?"

"Yes, but I can't stay for too long. Unfortunately I got to go back to the limbo between the living and the dead that's behind the veil." Sirius transformed back and held Harry in a bone-crushing hug.

"What's it like back there? Did you see mum and dad?" Harry asked, casting aside his worries.

"Mainly grey fog, sometimes, I can hear what's going on in the world of living and at other times the dead. But most of the times I spend staring at grey mist. According to the person that is in charge of the veil (who utterly refused to give his name), 'when the time comes', when ever that is, the people that falls into the veil (which of course includes me) will either die or tumble out of the veil." Sirius then added with a sigh, "Trust me, you don't want to be stuck there."

But Harry wasn't paying too much attention, many things were to be explained, all he wanted is to go back to the days before the summer of his fifth year, "No Sirius…anywhere is better than here." He muttered darkly.

"What happened to my cheery godson? What kind of person had that Dumbledork twisted you into? See pass his web of deceit and free your self from it. Remus needs you, and so does the rest of the world. Make decisions for yourself, you are much more than a manipulated pawn of that idiot." Sirius stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"How can someone as perfect and kind as Dumbledore be manipulative?" Harry asked innocently.

The Azkaban escapee shook his head, "You have been fed too many lies, Dumbledore is an evil dark lord who had placed almost the entire wizarding population under the imperious curse. The world is now a terrible place because of him. You mustn't let him win, join the right side."

"But how do I get out of this place? It is impossible, with Dumbledore here lurking in every shadow…" The Boy-Who-Lived closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands.

"Don't despair! For hope lies in the most unlikely places, do you still have the letter Remus sent you?" Sirius grasped his hand and gently whispered into his ear.

"The Marauder's guide to Marauding!" Harry gasped, "I almost forgot!"

"Sleep now, my little one, you'll need the rest. I've brought some food; it's a long time since you have eaten any 'real' food." The animagus held out a sack filled with an assortment of pastry, fruits, meat, bread and some wine.

Harry stared at the food for a moment before indulging himself in the food, munching greedily at the things that were laid out before him. Sirius smiled at the sight, the boy reminded him so much of James. Even if their whole life had been a lie, the friendship that the Marauders shared was genuine. There had never been such great friendship since the four founders, a friendship that Dumbledore had savagely torn apart.

After Harry finished with the food, he fell asleep peacefully in Sirius' arms.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

"I really do solemnly swear that I'm up to no good!" Harry declared, tapping the parchment with the wand that Sirius brought.

Once again, the piece of parchment turned to an elaborate book. Surprisingly, the map that is enclosed had changed to match the altered castle. Only by looking at the map did they discover that they are in one of the deepest part of the dungeon (which is now an ever changing labyrinth.), in another part, a side note is included which reads, _this location is unplottable it is used to hold the most valuable prisoners. It is specially designed to repel all but Dumbledore and automatically suppress one's magic. The location is dangerous and should not be entered at all time._ Within that room contained a single fading dot…labeled with the name of the last surviving Marauder, the creator of the ingenious little (err…not so little) book that Harry now holds in his hands.

"Now, according to the random person that sent me here, we are supposed to escape, but since there is no specification, and I will be here for one more day, I guess we can rescue Moony first. With Mr. Bookworm by our side it would make things a lot easier." Sirius gave Harry a pat on the back, before taking out a hairpin and started picking at the lock.

"Um…isn't there a possibility that Remus is hurt or Dumbledore will find out before we have a chance to escape? And why don't you just use magic to open that wretched door?" Harry said, confused.

"The place is manipulated to only accept Dumbledore and his minion's magic, and I would save a fellow Marauder no matter what even if Dumbledore stands in the way." Sirius replied without looking up from his work.

"Then don't you think that I, being a high security prisoner, should have more security measures in place and not just a few dark spells and a cell? And if the door opens without Dumbledore's permission, wouldn't he know?" Clearly, his imprisonment had not altered his thinking process.

"Then we shall have to use shapeshift then." Padfoot sprang up and grabbed Harry by the wrist and together, they slid out the door like a shadow.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Harry cried.

"Um…I forgot?"

Harry shook his head, and sighed, "Let's go, Remus might be dying!"

"Dying to see us or actually dying?" Sirius smirked.

"Both…we don't have time, let's go!" Tugging on his sleeves, Harry dragged Sirius through the corridor.

"You're going the wrong way." Sirius reminded, and just as Harry turn to go the other way, he said, "I was just joking."

"I'm serious, we don't have time, lets go already!"

"But I thought that I was Sirius?"

Harry cried out in frustration, "If you can do nothing but cause more bedlam, why don't you just go back to the back of the veil and let me escape on my own instead of trying to hinder me!"

Both wizards had the same shocked expression, Harry, for saying such a thing to his godfather, and Sirius, was surprised by Harry's words.

"I'm sorry!" They apologized simultaneously.

The ever-changing maze confounded the pair but with the help with the new and improved Marauder's map, they managed to evade danger and finally, arrive on the threshold of death—the most deadly part (where Remus lies in the center). A sudden chilliness filled the air and rattling breath was heard. Dementors and Lethifolds came from all sides and surrounded them, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry cried out desperately, but his wand just let out a few golden sparks.

But they didn't dare to come any closer than they were now. It was only then that he noticed the pale light that his godfather was emanating. His spirit acted like a patronus that created an invisible shield around the pair, protecting them from the demons that guarded Azkaban.

He didn't dare to wander out of the sight of Sirius because then, the poison in the air will start to affect them. The 'Sirius Patronus' was better than any patronus conjured (then again, it's not technically one), as long as he is around, no evil dared to wander close. It must have been at least two hours within the network of tunnels and caves, canyons, and deserts, murky underground lakes and more. Luckily, as aforementioned, every enchantment of ill will fell apart when it is within proximity of Sirius.

At last, upon the tiny island on the Lake of Misery (as the map had indicated), there sat a small cell. On the shore, a small boat enough for only one person was anchored. As Harry climbed aboard, the chains on either side snaked upwards and bound him tightly to the boat.

"Sirius! Help!" Harry cried desperately.

The mirror-like surface of the water broke into ripples. Inferi and many other monstrosities surfaced, approaching menacingly. Sirius' presence had no effect on them and spells refused to work.

One of the lich leaped into the air and forced Harry into the water, but Sirius drew forth a mighty sword from his belt. The cold steel reflected the eerie green glow of the lake and a green blaze seemed to be dancing on the blade. A flame roared to life in his eye and with one swift motion and slashes that were too fast to see except for flashes of silver, the Black patriarch shredded the undead to bits.

"No one touches my godson!" He hissed threateningly, while wiping the black ooze off his sword.

All Harry could do is sit back and watch in awe as Sirius massacred the undead minions of Dumbledore. He sliced an inferi in half and in the same stroke, banished a banshee. With one sharp jab, impaled three zombies on his sword like a kebab, but as he was pulling his sword out, another pounced on his back, however, it was destroyed by Harry (who had freed himself) with a small dagger provided by Sirius earlier.

"Thanks" replied Sirius, panting a little.

They must have fought for hours, beating back the undead that had finally retreated and many more floated in their watery grave. They paddled to the island at the center and rushed to the cell. Sirius unsheathed the sword, cutting the cell bars like butter. Inside, a ghostly pale figure was lying in a pool of blood. There was little life left in Remus, and Sirius was determined to save him.

"Harry, go get help, if you come across danger, just call on me and I will come. Take my spare sword, it will help you. Go to the headmaster's office, you will find aid there. Trust me! Gather the creatures of the forbidden forest to help use the entrance in the Chamber of Secrets which I highly recommend for secrecy." Padfoot was now bending over Moony, and trying to staunch the wound with a piece of his tattered robe.

Harry climbed back onto the boat and set off, vanishing into the distance.


	21. The Cat, Potion Master and the Pensive

As all was happening, two ex-professors had come across something that might prove to be able to turn the tables. Whether this was by chance or some greater force at work, it is unknown and will remain so. Another careless mistake had caused a catastrophe, but for which side? Well, continue…for it shall be revealed.

"Minerva! What are you doing here?" Severus Snape jumped back in surprise as he caught sight of the tabby cat sitting beside the stone gargoyles.

The cat animagus transformed back, "The same as you I presume, another errand from Albus; we're both here for the instructions.

"Yes…" He then spoke the password in a firm voice, "Victoriae!"

"The passwords are getting stranger and stranger these days." Ex-professor McGonagall commented.

The gargoyle leapt aside to reveal the staircase to the office of Albus Dumbledore. Snape cautiously knocked, but received no answer, so he pushed the door open to expose an empty room. The portraits were there no longer; on the table are meticulous plans to his next insidious plot and on top of the designs sat his stone pensive—the very same one that Merlin use to trap his soul for so long. The stone basin was filled to the brim, threatening to overflow and spilling the memories across his black marble desk.

"What is this?!" Minerva said, peering at the papers.

"There are no instructions, but he had told us to come precisely at this time. Perhaps the pensive will explain everything." Severus noted.

"Yes, I think so too, although shouldn't we wait for him to come? We have already entered the forbidden room, looking into the pensive would earn us a title of high treason." She replied with doubt.

It was then that they had stumbled over a bloody sword that lies on the carpet and together, they crashed against the desk and somehow, landed in the pensive.

The landscape was a lush green field, with rolling hills and tall grass, behind them was an open plain. It was breathtaking to behold, and near by, sat a small boy with a fiery auburn hair who was fiddling with his magic, twisting nature to his will. His evil had spread, and the next scene was the same location, except that it lay barren and the repulsive smell of burning carcasses reached them from a pile of bodies. Beside it was the same wizard, now a man robed in black carrying a sinister staff in his hands.

"You have caused enough evil deeds, I have made a mistake in letting you become my apprentice. Now, prepare to meet your doom." At the sound of the voice, the pair turned and saw a wizard in the likeness of Dumbledore but nay, it was Merlin and they knew it.

"So you have finally realized, but you are very much mistaken, one of us shall die today and it will be you. I cannot be killed and you know it. So farewell my teacher or I may decide to keep you alive to watch the world crumble before your very eyes." The boy let his lips curl into a malicious smile.

And so began one of the greatest battles in the history of magic, but much was lost from the old days, this tale was one of them. Merlin fought hard, and was grievously wounded but in the end, he found that no matter how hard he tried, his evil spirit cannot be destroyed. So he took out one of the objects that he always have with him and one of his dearest possessions—his pensive. Merlin was able to force the evil spirit into the pensive and trap it there. The solution was not permanent, but it is the only available option.

Then, the pensive was passed on through the ages to the Dumbledore household. Minerva and Severus watched in horror as the malice within was unleashed when the young Albus Dumbledore accidentally touched the silvery liquid inside. Merlin's magic had been slowly wearing off, before, it could be handled without harm, but not now. The spirit of Merlin's apprentice rose from the pensive in a cloud of dark vapor it entered the boy who gave a small gasp and his eyes clouded over with a dark shadow before clearing again.

They witnessed his evil deeds under the influence of the evil apprentice, each more cruel than the next. From first, maiming his sister, to the manipulation of Grindelwald, then killing both of them with his tool Tom Riddle; then, he confounded Fenrir Greyback into attacking Remus, and much more. By now, Snape was shaking with rage and McGonagall too.

There was still a residue of Merlin's spell and that was enough to wash away the enchantments of his pupil. Though Albus had the pensive in his possession and used it occasionally, he tried to avoid it as much as possible and lock it away when not in use. Tonight, he was so pleased to know that the threat had finally gone that he had been careless and used the pensive to take a load off his mind and therefore, forgetting about the appointment that was made.

"What shall we do Severus?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

He gritted his teeth, "I can't believe that for all this time I was working for the evil tyrant that killed Lily!"

"Severus, calm down, there is got to be a way that we can get in contact with the resistance." Minerva assured him.

By now, footsteps were heard below. They suspected Dumbledore, so they braced themselves for battle, drawing their wands simultaneously. But as the rapid footsteps reached the stairs, it began to try out different candies as the passwords are of old. The two ex-professors opened the door and approached cautiously. There, at the bottom of the stairs was Harry, disheveled and bloodstain.

"Professor McGonagall!" He cried out, "Help!"

"What happened? Where were you all these years?" The potion master inquired.

"No time to explain! Remus needs help!"

"Wha…" Harry dragged them off back to the dungeons without warning.

While running, he explained the situation and they had agreed to help. Along the way, they paid a trip to Snape's potion storage to grab some a wide variety of potions including blood-replenishing, healing, and skele-grow. They maneuvered through the maze and soon, arrived at the lake. Getting across was a problem.

"Can we swim across?" said Severus, although he was unsure at his own suggestion.

"Nothing but the boat will sink if it lands in this stuff. It is the only way to cross." Harry replied gloomily.

"But what if I transform, that will leave more room." The animagus suggested.

"That just may work!"

Severus and the tabby cat climbed onto the boat and headed toward the little island. There, they found Sirius with his torn robe (he had torn it up and used the strips of fabric to bandage the wound), he was having a fruitless attempt at healing the wound but a look of relief crept upon his features as they entered.

"Thank goodness you're here, Severus, did you bring any healing potions?" he asked, standing up and wiped the blood off his hands.

But he did not reply, immediately, he bent over Remus and forced a few potions down his throat. Next, he ripped the bandage apart and checked the wound for any signs of poison. Thankfully, there are none, he cleaned the wound and covered it with some soothing salves. Then, taking out a fresh roll of bandage, wrapped it neatly around Remus.

"He'll live." Said Severus as he finished bandaging the wound.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

They had lingered there for a few more hours, of which during the time, Harry brought reinforcements from the Forbidden Forest, and they await for them in the Chamber. The group didn't dare to travel too far together fearing that they would be noticed.

"Harry, I have to go now, I could feel it. But we will see each other again. I promise." As he said those words, Sirius began to glow, just like he had before, when he entered the cell that Harry was trapped in.

"Why?! Stay a little longer and help us through this situation! I'm sure they will understand." Harry pleaded as he ran forward to hug him, but he was already vanishing.

"Farewell!" Once more, he transformed to the Grim and exploded into a shower of sparks that faded into thin air.

Harry sighed and bowed his head. Just when all seemed to change and fortune is smiling down upon them, Sirius just had to leave. Professor McGonagall placed an arm around Harry's shoulders and said, "He didn't belong in this world, with his help, we have gotten out of that tight spot, now we must do the rest on our own."

Harry nodded and wiped the remaining tears from his eye; he forced himself to smile and then replied determinedly, "Let's go!"

It was with the same procedure, Remus was the last to go because incase there was danger, he would not be caught in the middle of the fray. Fortunately, Sirius had indeed disposed of most of the evil and therefore, there was not too much trouble getting out. The sword given to Harry by Sirius certainly was a big help, the thing was evil's bane and whatever it was made out of sure was sturdy (since it cut through every thing it came in contact so far, of course, the sheath was an exception).

They found their way out the dungeons and headed for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom where the Chamber entrance is, but they were less fortunate this time.

"Well, well, well, what is this?" A masked guard sneered, fingering his wand.

A group sprang from their hiding place and surrounded the small group, "Traitors! Therefore you shall die, for helping the prisoners escape!"

They shot stunners at them but Harry deflected them with his sword, and with a thrust, skewered their leader. Yet Harry alone cannot defend them all against the threat and soon, a cutting hex grazed his arm making him hiss in pain. Snape was knocked out (hopefully by a stunner), and McGonagall was attacking their assailants in her animagus form, biting and clawing at them to create a distraction for Harry to finish them off.

The guards lay on the black marble floor in a bloody mess, there was no way to clean it up, and the blood dripping from their robes will give away their whereabouts. Yet all that mattered is if they can escape this hellish place. Harry carried Remus, while Minerva took care of Severus and with a commanding hiss from Harry, which translates to 'open' the sink opened and the entrance to the chamber was opened.

Mangorian greeted Harry with a bow, "Welcome, we heed your call for assistance, and while you were gone, we have located the portal that leads to Lupercale."

"Thank you!" He gasped, "Remus is injured while Snape is unconscious; I'm sure Bill would allow the forest's inhabitants to stay in Lupercale and provide you with protection."

The centaur smiled grimly, "We appreciate your offer, but our duty is to the forest and we will protect it for as long as we live and will never leave our home. We bid you luck in your battles ahead, the stars have foretold many things. It will end where it all started."

"Farewell!"


	22. The Journey to Merlin Manor

Thank you very much for everyone that reviewed, I greatly appreciate them!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Water splashed around as the quartet waded through the chest deep water of the Chamber, apparently, the place got flooded, because according to Remus' previous researches, the place was quite luxurious before. The water level is getting lower now, in front of them, was a life size replica of Salazar Slytherin with his Basilisk (which was quite young at the time) draped around his neck.

"Wow…is that Slytherin?" The company stared in awe, Remus, (now conscious) was marveling at the fact that he was so young back then, there was a faint reminiscent of his current form but the years had placed far more wisdom in him.

"Yep, good old Salazar, I'll take you all to meet him sometime in the future when things are less tense." Remus waded past the statue and collapsed on the steps, exhausted.

"What! He is still alive?" Snape practically bellowed, sending a tremor through the ancient halls.

"He and the other Founders dwell in Merlin's vault in Gringrotts, and had been there for the past few millennia along with Merlin, Morgana and Arthur." Remus said as he got up from the emerald stairway.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Harry.

"I think fascinating would be a better word to describe it, teens nowadays totally lack vocabulary!" Snape commented smugly.

"It should be just ahead, beyond that arched door way to our left." Salazar's true heir pointed to an intricately carved serpentine arc.

The key stone was inlaid with the Hogwarts symbol with their respective gems and precious metals. In contrast to the cool cavern, the arc was enveloped with warmth that brought hope into everyone's hearts. As they walked through, a tingling sensation coursed through them, somewhat resembling a warm waterfall.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Remus! Thank Merlin you're alright!" cried the distraught Bill.

All he could do was nod before he collapsed onto the velvety carpet. Harry scooped him up from the floor and said quietly, "He needs medical attention; we did the best we could but I fear that Dumbledore's blade may have been tainted with poison."

"But there was no sign of poison when I checked, being a potion master, I should know if there is the presence of poison." Severus frowned and sneered slightly.

Bill rushed forward and placed a hand on his brow (which was drenched with sweat), "He is feverish. We must work quickly, the poison had already spread, and the wound may be infected. It may have been a rare type of poison that is lost through time, or may not show itself till later."

"You are all very exhausted, so let my father escort you to your rooms. They will be temporary until we can get you your permanent living quarters." The Lupin heir turned as he bore Remus down the hall to the healing wing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"How is he?" The members of the resistance crowded outside the door of vast room.

"It's no use," Bill finally answered, "I have not encountered such an erratic behavior from a substance. Therefore, I have no idea how to treat it."

"Master! I is know what to do!" Starry, the house-elf of the House of Merlin answered, "We need to get to Merlin Manor, Master Merlin will help us!"

"So how do we get there?" a flame of hope flickered in his eye.

"Only those worthy may enter, it is the will of Master Merlin. I can only show you the way. I must warn you, it will be hard to enter." The house elf squealed.

"Then we must try." Replied Bill firmly. "How many people will come apart from Remus?"

"Twenty, picked at random, but the heir must be among them."

"Then let's go! Time is running out. Whoever has the highest rank amongst those that remained will take over, it will likely to be Ragnok. My last order will be to guard all locations carefully and don't wander out of bounds for any reason. We will contact you as soon as possible."

Starry snapped her fingers and instantly, a group of twenty-one appeared on a lush green meadow, before them, a shimmering veil stood. Bill looked around; the nineteen people were as follows: Oliver Wood, Hermione Granger, Fred and George Weasley, Cho Chang, Theodore Nott, Amos Diggory, Susan Bones, Filius Flitwick, Katie Bell, Antonin Dolohov, Daphne Greengrass, Avery, Roger Davies, Andrew Kirke, Ernie Macmillan, Thorfinn Rowle, Zacharias Smith, and Fleur Delacour. (I really did pick this group randomly) Thankfully, not all were incompetent and overall, not such a bad group, except for a few individuals.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" shouted Theodore eagerly.

"Wait a minute! I didn't even agree to be on this mission!" Zacharias protested.

"When I had offered you the protection of Lupercale, I also expected something in return, nothing much, just your loyalty and assistance when needed. You are a Hufflepuff, so prove that you truly belong in that house." Bill roared.

Zacharias bowed his head and muttered an apology. "I suppose we'll go through the veil then?"

The group walked through the veil (which seemed to expand) that stung a little, found themselves in the middle of a labyrinth made of some sort of impenetrable haze. The dense atmosphere was slowly choking them, and the worst thing was the fog which contributed to the fact that they have practically zero visibility (and the darkness doesn't help either).

Katie yelped as she tripped on a gnarled root that's jutting from the ground, "Hey, I think I found a slip of paper!" she exclaimed.

"But what good does it do if we can't read it?" Rowle sneered.

"Yes, but it's written in Braille. Does anyone here know how to read it?"

"I do!" Shouted Hermione eagerly.

Theodore snorted, "Always trust the walking encyclopedia to know these things."

"I learned Braille so I can read in the dark." Said Hermione as she warily moved closer to Katie to get the note. "Um…it said, 'four paths lie ahead, and to four groups thou shall separate. Only one is right and the rest spells doom, you've already passed the point of no return; proceed or death awaits you all. This is a test of your valor, loyalty, intelligence, cunning and virtue. If a group arrives to thy destination first, their companion's fate lies in their hands once they reached their doom.' Wow…creepy."

"Where would Remus go?" Susan asked with uncertainty.

There was a blinding flash of light that lit up the surrounding area. Remus hovered just out of reach, suspended in a dark bubble. A voice cried out, "Succeed, your companion will be transported to you. Fail, he will plunge into the fiery cores of Earth." The ground beneath him cracked and split into a huge fissure. Cho nearly screamed when she realized that the sphere was suspended in midair by a thick rope but a dull knife was slowly cutting it away.

"This seems more like a trick of Dumbledore…" Oliver murmured to himself as they split into four groups of five.

These groups were assembled as follows, Bill, with Susan, Theodore, Cho and Daphne. Filius, with Ernie, Andrew, Roger, and Amos. Oliver took Fred and George, Hermione, and Katie with him and the unfortunate Fleur got stuck with Avery, Dolohov, Thorfinn, and Zacharias. Bill took the one on the far right and Oliver, the far left. Fleur took the inner right and Flitwick decided on the inner left.

Oliver's group turned around a corner and heard a slight hissing ahead. Hermione was suddenly alert, but Fred and George were fooling around so they didn't heed her warnings. Our first group was the first to meet their first misfortune. George found himself having a staring contest with a basilisk, Fred was devastated.

There was little (or none at times) cooperation in Fleur's group but they did manage to survive many obstacles that were mainly composed of dark creatures thanks to the ex-Death Eaters.

Flitwick's group had encountered mainly puzzles but was easily taken care of by the Ravenclaw. Bill's team had not suffered too much except for a few minor injuries thanks to Bill. Even with little collaboration, there was skill present in Fleur's group; however, Merlin had decided to give the groups yet another challenge.

Concurrently, a dark mist covered the group from above, taking them into its shadow. A voice of honey, yet dripping with venom spoke softly to each, sowing seeds of discord into the fragile alliance. Turning them against each other…

Meanwhile, Filius' group stumbled upon a colony of Dementors; everyone felt a tug on their soul as the king advanced, wearing a crown of thorn. "Giivve meee youuurrrr soullll!" it hissed, raising its clammy hands up to remove the hood of his dark cloak.

"Expecto Patronum!" They cried out at once, but all that appeared was silver vapor.

"Fooolish mortals." Ernie was sure he heard the king snicker, which was answered by the eerie laughter from his minions.

They watched in horror as the advancing terrors surrounded them from the sides and above. There was no escape.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fred insisted on carrying George's limp body along. They proceed with caution from that point on. Ahead, they espied the silhouette of a very skinny woman with floor length black hair. "Hello?" Katie edged forward trying to get a closer look.

Hermione screamed as she turned around, her face was skeletal and had a green tinge to it. "Banshee!"

It opened its mouth and was emitted a bone-chilling scream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There in front of them was a colossal leopard. A nundu, considered by many to be the most dangerous creature in existence. Beside it was a sphinx, it pounced and immediately, the ground beneath their feet crackled and began to collapse. "The abyss awaits you, only one may pass. A blood sacrifice is required. You will kill to gain the right to leave, for only one may. Regardless who wins, your leader's life is required to open the gate, what lies beyond is for you to guess. If you refuse to enter, then prepare for a miserable death; perhaps even worse than your brother's fate." It winked to Bill.

"I'm sorry for leading us to our death. I have failed. But I utterly refuse to let us die at the hands of each other. The survivor will be burdened with guilt that cannot be washed away. I'm willing to die for your survival. I, William Arthur Weasley, heir to the house of Lupin am at your disposal." He answered with a sigh.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Zacharias nearly jumped for joy as they arrived at the gate of a splendid castle. Then, remembering the voice's words, sulked. The rest had perished within.

In front of them, the voice rang out again. "Congratulations for arriving at Merlin Manor. Within lies powers beyond your wildest dreams, just push open the gate and it will be all yours. It will fulfill your deepest wishes and desires. You know you want it, it is impossible to resist the temptation. Where is your Slytherin ambition?" it asked the former Death Eaters. "No more playing the follower, you can be powerful, just a push."

"However, in choosing to do so, your companions will be no more." After the voice uttered the 'more' there was an earsplitting rumble and the earth sank, magma erupted from below, illuminating the area with its fiery orange glow. Screams of Congelo, the freezing charm was heard but the efforts were futile. Still within the dark sphere was Remus, the lava slowly rising to meet it. "If you abandon you heart's desire, then you will have to climb down there to join them in attempt to save them. Choose wisely, you only have one chance."

The others' hearts were swayed, but Fleur was unconvinced, "I would not betray them!" she said firmly.

"We would never stand a chance down there!" Avery made a move to push the gate but received a slap from Fleur.

"Then at least we have tried, you power-hungry moron! I know what I desire, and it's not beyond that gate, it is down there, where the one I love awaits me." A tear trickled down her pale skin, "do what you wish but I will save Bill or die trying."

Zacharias was torn between the choices, a part of him just wanted to lunge at the gate and get to what's inside, but his Hufflepuff side strongly objected. The voice spoke again, "I will only give you another minute to decide, you will vote on your decision, the final verdict is to be followed by everyone regardless of their choice."

Thorfinn chose to enter the gate, and so did Avery, Dolohov was unsure and decide to go with Fleur (who had used a bit of her Veela charm to convince him, but the others were blinded by their greed). "The duty lies on you now, young Hufflepuff, choose wisely."

Zacharias Smith took a look at the gate and the grand castle of Merlin that reminded him of Lupercale (the memory seemed so distant seeing as they may never see its splendor again, also faint, as if someone or something is trying to push it away). Tears now flowed freely as he sank to his knees. Then, there was suddenly a look of realization upon his face and he stood up firmly and said…

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Cliffhanger…I know, I'm evil….Muhahahahahahaha!


	23. The Tale of Merlin's Apprentice

Thank you very much to all my reviewers, I greatly appreciate them!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was caught between his desire and his heart. His mind is forcing him to push open the gate and take his prize, while his heart is telling him to side with Fleur and do what he can to save his companions. Then it suddenly hits him. If this is Merlin's manor, as in THE Merlin, Remus' ancestor's manor, why would he try to harm them? Unless, it's a test to see if their hearts were true. Even if it was not, then he would have died for a worthy cause, not as a greedy coward and traitor.

He slowly rose to his feet and announced, "I chose to side with Fleur, I will not abandon my friends."

There was a crack of lightning and a flash of white light. Before him stood an ancient wizard with a long white beard and rich purple robes trimmed with gold. He wore an azure wizard's hat with silver stars, and sad grey eyes that held ages of memories and wisdom. He spoke in a booming, yet kind voice that brought a smile upon the young man's face, "Young Zacharias Smith, you have finally shown the reason you were sorted into Helga's house. Your loyalty is true" Merlin turned to Bill, "Your group had proven their worth. You have led the resistance well, though it is high time that you should get some help. The bubble was merely used to heal Remus and, (here, he chuckled) to give you a little fright."

Zacharias turned and saw all his companions around him, a little shaken, but otherwise unharmed. Bill sank to one knee as he saw Merlin, "My Lord!" he exclaimed.

From behind him, Remus showed himself for the first time. He was clad in white with a silver circlet above his brow, a brooch held his grey mantle at the throat; it was shaped in the likeness of a dragon, carved out of a clear white gem that had shone with many colors as the sun shines down upon it. The single gold ring upon his finger (which is currently set to the Merlin Ring) stood out against all the white. Remus smiled, something he hadn't done for a long time, color was returning to his pale face and his light brown hair no longer bears the grey streaks. He looked like one of the ancient kings of old, filled with wisdom and might.

"I'm alright, come in. To tell you the truth, this is my first time here too." The Lupin patriarch said with a grin.

Zacharias slowly let out the breath that he had been holding, and followed the pair gingerly into the enormous mansion. The surroundings were no longer ominous, the gate, was wrought of silver and gold and imbedded with many small gems. The courtyard housed a splendid garden and the path was paved with rich mosaics. At the center was an impeccable fountain of crystal, where the water flowed with magic, glittering brighter than the brightest stars. If that created a shock for them, the inside was even grander. It was in a different style than all their other hideouts, and has a faint reminiscent of Hogwarts, but much, much more splendid.

The ancient wizard led them to the guest room, it was relatively simple compared to the rest of the house, but still beautiful in its own special way since the walls were filled with tapestries that recited forgotten tales of the olden days. One of the closer ones depicted the battle between Merlin and his Apprentice. Most of them were so astounded by the intricately woven tales that they failed to notice Merlin offering them their seats.

"I see that you have noticed the embroideries." Merlin startled them with a chuckle. "If you wish, I will tell you the tale of my apprentice, now know as Albus Dumbledore; the full tale, until he possessed and took over poor little Albus."

The group sat down in a circle with Remus and Bill beside Merlin and they all leaned forward eagerly to listen to the old wizard's mesmerizing voice.

"It began when the lands that were Great Britain was still a pristine wilderness, when wizards and muggles lived together in harmony, when the muggle population here was still scarce. It was when I was still in my middle ages, when I had only begun to tap into the vast world of magic. I was wandering across the land, admiring the view, when something caught my eye. It was a young boy, still in his teens; he had flowing auburn hair and piercing blue eyes, and power was radiating from him in waves. I had been eager to take an apprentice, to pass on my knowledge and a partner to help me with my researches, therefore was blind to the truth that was before my eyes and stumbled right into the trap he had in store for me."

"He was standing on one of the hills, gazing into the distance, black robes billowing in the wind. I approached him silently, but I saw him smirk before turning around."

_Flashback_

"Why, surely you didn't expect me to not notice you!"

"Where are your parents?" I asked, taking the careful approach.

"They're both dead" he answered without a hint of sorrow, "in fact my father's funeral was only a few days ago." He took a step forward, "I want to be your apprentice."

"Oh? Why me?" I asked, trying to hide my exhilaration.

"Because you are powerful, you have a great potential, and together, we could be great, there will be many things to uncover and invent, we will be remembered forever in history." The boy ticked off each item on his finger. "There, I just gave you several reasons, there is got to be one that answers your question."

"Very well, what's your name?" I asked, surprised at his attitude.

"Warren Everett, I'd us to not tarry here any longer. There is a lot to do." He replied impatiently.

_End Flashback _

"That was how I met him, the day that I had regretted even now."

"Wait a minute, you mentioned Everett, I remember that they were a respectable pureblood family that is long extinct and is only mentioned in some legends and myths." Interrupted Antonin.

"And you are right; I shall continue my tale of the childhood of Warren Everett. His mother died giving birth to him, so his father loved him more than any thing in the whole wide world. Later on, it turned out that he was a squib, but that didn't hinder his father's love. Warren grew jealous of his peers' magical abilities and often blamed his parents for that. Then, one day, he demanded his father to give him his magic." Merlin's voice echoed through the cavernous room.

"How dare he!"

"I'll kill that little bastard of such an outrageous suggestion!"

The room was in an uproar. Merlin raised his staff and there was a blinding flash of light, instantly, the voices died out. "It is true, and his father willingly gave it to him with a magic transfer ritual without a second thought. He kept none for himself, not a single drop of magic. Warren began to abuse the gift by using it for dark purposes, and his father slowly died as a result of the magic transfer. His father was very powerful, one of the best sorcerers at the time, therefore, now, so is Warren."

"But magic can never be drained completely, part of it is forever bound to the soul, the most powerful portion, that can only be separated by death and by devouring the soul of an individual, all the power that is left can be taken. Warren, in his greed snuck into his father's chambers at night with a deadly knife and that night, blood was spilt and he had done an unforgivable act and forever tainted his soul." He bowed his head and spoke soft words that not even the heightened hearing of Remus could catch.

"After we began to experiment, I failed to notice that he was doing some dark experiments of his own, that he was merely using me as a tool to gain vast amounts of knowledge and power, I didn't realize his dark secrets until it was too late. I trusted the boy with all my knowledge giving him total access to everything that I own…though there was a few that I didn't find till later and thus spared the world from total destruction."

_Flashback_

"Warren?" The door creaked on its hinges as Merlin Ambrosius pushed it open.

The room was, to his surprise, more elaborate than any other place he had seen, although the theme of the room was dark and sinister. He walked in and found it completely empty; paper had been organized to stacks upon the desk each containing more devious plots than the previous. Merlin was stunned; he could hardly believe how blind he was!

From the corner of his eye, he spotted a column of smoke rising in the distance, dark clouds rose from the hills. Merlin concentrated for a moment and then, with a soft 'pop' appeared at the base of the hills. He spotted his apprentice standing beside a pile of carcass and was bewitching them with some sort of evil spell. He barely moved when his master arrived, and only after Merlin fired a barrage of spells at him did he shuffle out of the way and spoke in a soft voice, "I see that you have finally realized the source of the evil that had been gnawing at the land."

"You have caused enough evil deeds, I have made a mistake in letting you become my apprentice. Now, prepare to meet your doom." He spoke gravely, raising his staff.

_End Flashback_

"I sealed him in my pensive since it was impossible for me to kill him, it took a long time for me to recover, but I eventually did. Yet, I knew that he was going to escape somehow, my ingenious apprentice always does. And so he did, and attached himself to poor little Albus and feasted on his soul, I'm afraid that not a single bit of the child is left in that monstrosity." Merlin bowed his head. "He named himself Nargor, meaning fire of dread in Quenya, a tongue that is long forgotten in this world, and took conquest with that name during his time as my apprentice. No one suspected my clever apprentice as the notorious dark lord; it had never occurred to any one that they may have been the same person because the two of them were never at the same place at the same time despite their various challenges to each other."

"You are weary, I will get you a bite to eat then you can get some rest in the bedchambers that Starry had prepared for you." The elderly sorcerer spoke after a long moment of silence.

With a snap of his fingers, some bread and butter appeared in twenty one trays before each of them, along with some pale fragrant wine and an assortment of fruits. They refilled upon command and a few minutes later, after everyone was content with their share, they vanished without a trace. Starry the house elf came in with a loud crack that resembled the sound of a whip, and bowed, "The rooms are ready masters." Then, the room was surrounded by a blinding flash of light and everyone found themselves in their respective rooms. And they soon drifted to a sweet slumber.

A rich, mighty note was blown on a great war horn, outside was the sound of millions of people and creatures banging their spears against their shields. At the front of the army was the Nargor, the root of all evil. The siege of Merlin Manor is just beginning.


	24. The Siege of Merlin Manor

David Fishwick- Since I'm a VERY big fan of Tolkien, there may be more of those little links to Middle Earth.

charmedsisters- gasp! slaps forehead. I totally forgot about Hermione until the recent chapters! When I have time, I will go and fix the will and tweak up a few things in other chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oliver espied a dark mass approaching, among them were tall banners bearing the emblem of their sinister lord. They consist of an assortment of creatures, anything ranging from humans all the way to vampires, dragons, and foul creatures unknown bred by darkness. The vast army was shadowed by a massive tempest, flashes of lightning illuminated the dark night. It will be long before the sun shine, for the entire area was surrounded by the shadow that overpowered the sun. He hurried to alert the others of the incoming evil.

Merlin was the first to spring into action, he chanted spells in tongues that were lost through the ages and upon his command, the manor shifted and changed to a great castle, moat and all. The land rose and now situated on sheer cliffs and jagged peaks sprang up around it in protection, but the one that held the castle was in the center and stood above all the rest. As the chanting ceased, he stepped down from the pedestal with a bowed head and faded away.

There were not many within the manor, a hundred at most (including Remus' companions). It was impossible to portkey or apparate in or out, no reinforcements will come. They mustered all that they could, summoning all their knowledge, and conjuring or transfiguring objects. The mountains proved to have one drawback; they can no longer see the incoming army, only the shadow that hovered above them. Lightning crackled, striking down all living things.

They waited, in dead silence, doom hung heavily about the place and the atmosphere became suffocating. A huge explosion sent a tremor through the ground; the flames lit the darkness with a fiery orange glow. Light didn't provide comfort, only more fear, and terror.

Caledfwlch rang as it was drawn from its scabbard; it longed for battle, as in the days of old, "Wands will not avail us at the moment of battle, it is with weapons of steel as of old that we will fight. Darkness will not prevail; gallantly we stand, against the enemy and while one of us yet stands there is hope for fortune favors us. Yet don't let arrogance get into your mind, I won't lie to you, the odds are low, but we have come thus far our efforts will not be for nothing. The sacrifice of many brave in Lupercale will not go to waste, bring it on! We are ready!" cried Bill.

Remus unsheathed the Sword of Gryffindor, the silver blade glowed with a soft white light in contrast to Excalibur's blinding rays. In his other hand, he held his staff which glowed brighter still as darkness grew.

Their foes had began to scale the steep precipice great agility, while at the base of the peak, others set up catapults that held great balls of fire. A fireball sped toward the mansion but bounced harmlessly off the shields that were erected. Cursing was heard below as more came this way, but met the same fate as the first.

"They will be here soon, be prepared." Remus hissed softly.

But what came first caught them all off guard, dragons and dementors swooped down, casting a veil of frost about them, then, the fiery breath of the dragons caused the shields to crackle and collapse. The great hosts below were now attempting to topple the pinnacle with spells and bombs the stone resisted, of course, Merlin was not named the greatest wizard in history for nothing.

Many caskets were tossed up, once they reached the height of the castle, they opened and released poisonous fumes which dissolved with a wave of Merlin's heir's staff. The climbers were at their front door now, separated by only a wide moat.

"Got your bows? Those that haven't, use either the spell 'telum' or conjure bow and arrows with 'arcus'" Remus instructed.

"Ready, fire on count of three, One…two…three!" A volley of arrows were released and struck down many of the enemies.

The creatures of darkness despised the touch water and refrained from touching it, instead, planks were laid down and they crossed without a worry. They hewed at the gates which held, more perished under the arrows of the defenders. No plain battering rams could shatter the door, it remained rigid and sturdy, to the enemy's dismay.

"Ok, now, we either wait until they finally break the door or we use the back door to get out there and kill some of Dumbledore's minions." Bill said impatiently.

"I'd say that a small number go out and take our unsuspecting foe by surprise." Said Amos.

"I agree, but what is a small number? Our numbers are small as is." Flitwick replied.

"Ten at most, the way is narrow, we will be able to hold it." Amos answered with a nod.

"I certainly am yearning for some action and sweet revenge." Remus tapped the blade of his sword thoughtfully.

"Then let's go!" said Bill with a smirk.

"Count me in too!" shouted Oliver eagerly.

Remus let out a shockwave from his staff, blasting back the dementors. He leaped down with the rest, sword raised, ready to strike. He saw that the mysterious creatures were shadows and dark, poisonous vapor given a physical form, deadly and swift. With a sudden cry, "For Charlie! And the world!" he hurled himself into the shadows and sliced open a path, Dumbledore's fell minions fell under the strokes of the Sword of Gryffindor.

At last, he grew weary, and each blow fell slower than the previous, sensing his weakness, they advanced, each wanting to take the prize to their master. Their plan was foiled by Starry the house-elf, who took them back with elf magic. Remus lied sprawled on the ground, panting.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Harry recovered from his ordeal more swiftly than most have imagined, he gazed into the distance, wishing that he was able to go with Remus to Merlin Manor, it was not that he had nothing to do, it's just that after being on the wrong side for so long, he wish that there was something to do to erase his past sins (true, it wasn't his fault, guilt still lingered in his heart).

He sensed a disturbance in the distance, and at the same moment, an alarm sounded, Death's Hall was under attack, a massive army made of shadows is trying to get pass the wards. The remaining inhabitants gathered in the council room, Ragnok, the goblin king sat tapping the desk softly.

He raised his hand and the room became silent, "As you know, Death's Hall is under attack, so, do we trust that the wards and army will hold or should we send reinforcements?'

"Reinforcements!" shouted someone at the far end.

"The army is big enough, so they'll be able to handle it. The wards are some of the best that we have constructed so there is really no need to worry." Said Selwyn with a sneer.

"We shall not underestimate the enemy, therefore a small group will be sent, and if needed, more will go." Ragnok gave his judgment after a long moment of silence.

"I will go!" volunteered Harry.

"I appreciate your spirit, though do you think that is wise after what you been through only a few days ago?" Ragnok said with a faint smile.

"I will help undo some of the wrongs that I have contributed to at any given opportunity." He said earnestly, and stood up.

"Then I will accompany you!" declared Minerva.

"As will I." Severus said, his voice lacking the icy tone that was always present before.

"Lead five hundred people there, take the portal, if you need more people, just give a call."

"Farewell your majesty" They bowed before hurrying to their errand.

The place lies in ruins, the people fought and fought, but their spells just melted through, they slid right through the shield, and were tireless. Patronus were hardly of use, all they could do was shove them back a meter before vanishing without a trace.

"Luminarium!" Cried Harry, engulfing the place in light, causing the shadows to shrink back in fear.

Snape, used 'Sectumsepra' and it had some success, taking it as an inspiration, Minerva in turn decided to transfigure some rocks into weapons, "Arcus, gladius, spiculum, securis." Which were bow and arrow, sword, spear, and axe respectively.

Weapons had done what spells couldn't the servants of Nargor were driven back, but their strengths faltered for they were not tireless, Death's Hall lies in ruins, there is no place to hide from the barrage of spells and boulders. Dark fire were ignited and burned toward them, stone melted upon contact and they soon found themselves surrounded in a ring of imperishable fire.

.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

The battle proceeded through the day, and soon, it was night, though there was hardly any difference, sunless day and starless, moonless night were much the same. The moat dried from the crackling fire but fortunately, the gate was still intact, though it bore many scars, some deeper than others.

The light of Excalibur and Gryffindor's Sword along with Remus' staff no longer protect them, for a great evil approaches, no, not Warren Everett, it was his captain, Gorthaur, the Sindarian (another one of the forgotten languages) name of Sauron, one of the Dark Lords of the olden days.

Shadows clung to him and no arrows could wound him, the others crowded around him and merged with him, causing him to grow in size and strength. In his hand was a halberd of many spikes, wrought of solid darkness, a weapon of pure evil.

He strode up to the gates that his soldiers had been working on all day, and taking a quick glance, he charged at it, making a large dent. Then, backed off to the edge of the cliffs and charged again, this time, putting forth his great fell weapon. It stuck into the gate, and with another push, it poked through. He pulled and with effort, a chunk of the gates was wrenched out.

"Reparo!" The defenders shouted at the same time, but the spell only began its work when Gorthaur once again took the gates apart. The creatures swarmed in, defiling the place with their darkness.

It was when the gates were breached, a star fell through the darkness and through the clouds. It landed in the courtyard and exploded in a shower of sparks. This time, he was here to stay.


	25. Canis Major

The light subdued and revealed Sirius, he stood there proudly in his dark robes adorned with silver stars. Two bows were on his back, a long bow and a reflex bow; both were pure white and gave a soft glow. A quiver was there also, it appears to be made of some sort of horn and it was inlaid with pearls and lined with silver, runes were woven into the design and also, etched onto the shafts of the arrows. His mighty sword hung from his belt of gold and two daggers with deadly poison was carefully hidden within the folds of his robes. A gnarled staff of wood rests in his hands, ready to cast a lethal spell.

Seeing the darkness approach, he planted his staff down on the ground and reached back to grab his long bow. He nocked an arrow and as the demon had reached the fountain, he sent the arrow flying at tremendous speed at its target. The cold steel of the arrow head glinted and pinned itself into the heart of Gorthaur. He howled in pain and grabbed the shaft, attempting to pull out the excruciating object but it emanated a fiery glow and burned his hand.

With his free hand, Sirius snatched his staff and sent a shockwave towards the incoming army, blasting them back out the gate. He watched with satisfaction as a barrier sprang up and sealed the place off with a soft pop. "There! That ought to keep them out for a while!" he then conjured a cup and scooped up a cup of water to relieve himself of his thirst. "Remus! I know you are in there, you better come out now and help me reinforce the barriers, since Dumbledore will be here in a few more hours."

"I sure am glad; I must thank you for saving me, seeing as I was unable to before. How long are you able to stay?" He breathed a sigh of relief and went out to greet his friend.

"No need to get so formal, this time is permanent. At least until death claims me."

"Let's just hope that won't happen for a long time." Bill answered.

"Why Bill dear, I haven't seen you for years, I do hope you're okay." Sirius smiled and offered him a glass of water, "oh and by the way, I brought some gifts." 

"You're starting to sound like my mother." Bill grinned, "We would appreciate your gifts very much, but first of all, what is it?"

"Nothing special, just amulets that are especially effective against forces of darkness, not creatures of darkness, just beings with foul intents." He rummaged through a small bag that he carried on his belt and took out a handful of clear gems strung on a chain of silver and gold.

"Why thank you, do you know how the rest of the people back at you-know-where are doing?" Remus asked as he took one of the amulets and clasped it around his neck.

"Death's Hall is being invaded; I don't think they can hold it for long. The enemy is sending a much more powerful reinforcement. But at least the main focus is here." The barrier crackled as a battering-ram slammed against it.

"Don't tell me they are here already!" exclaimed Amos.

"No, their chief is not here yet. But soon, I fear that my little blockade will not survive their onslaught." The marauder shook his head, "let's now rest while we can, be prepared is all we can do."

"What about sending for help?" Suggested Flitwick.

"It won't work; they have their own battle to fight. Harry and Ragnok are the strongest people they have so they will need all the force that can be spared. On the other hand, here is one of the safest locations we can be at (if we ignore the army). And, we have almost all of the most powerful beings at the time. I will not give you too many hints, but this is where one of the greatest battles and duels will take place." Sirius said as he threw a glance at the gates that shook once more.

They decided to settle down for a moment in the courtyard to get some sleep while Sirius stood watch. The battle had been progressing for three days already, of course, the defenders had already lost track. Sirius looked down on the serene figures sleeping on the neatly trimmed grass, but something was odd. There hasn't been any noise in a long time. The enemy is quiet. Too quiet.

Sirius took out a clear stone from his pocket, it instantly filled mist and when that cleared, he saw the great machines they had prepared, rows of enormous ballista, trebuchets and catapults stood on the opposite peaks ready to launch, siege towers that dwarfed the mountains, and armies armed with siege hooks. He gasped in shock as the long ranged weapons fired in unison.

Rocks rained down upon them from the back, they have breeched back where the defense was weak, acid melted the stone easily and those that were not melted cracked under the intense heat of the flames. Now, they were surrounded my several demons summoned by fiendfyre. Missiles and rockets assaulted their feeble shield, hazardous gases slipped through their weakened defenses. At last, all enchantments collapsed.

Once again, the castle was back to its original state, a manor, built for comfort, not protection; it stood on the plains, with no physical barriers, vulnerable to the slightest blow. Panic, fear, and anxiety. But it only made their will stronger, a flame burned within all of them; a voice that demanded them to fight to the bitter end.

Charging through the vast army, each and every one of them hacked down everything that was in their path. This method actually proved to have great results, because it created much chaos. On the other hand, it scattered them, cutting them off from one another.

As Theodore fought with his broadsword, he met up with Daphne who was using her dirk, "Do you think it is wise for us to be all scattered like this?" he asked her as he struck down another inferi.

"As long as it's working!" she shouts back.

"Yes, but this is leaving us very susceptible to their attacks. Divide and conquer, remember?"

"But if we are together, we have less mobility and they would just surround us and thus it will make us an easier prey." She said as she threw away her notched dagger and drew her flame-bladed sword (note: flame-bladed sword is a sword with wave-shaped edges).

Nott shrugged and proceeded to hew off an arm that grabbed him. He ignored his aching muscles and throbbing wounds, though they are becoming increasingly hard to ignore. An arrow imbedded itself into his arm, he pulled it out, but within a few minutes, a curious tingling sensation was in his mouth. He passed it off as thirst, but changed his mind after it turned to burning and numbness, accompanied by abdominal pain.

"Aconite!" He hissed in pain, there was no time to treat the wounds, but after a few hours it could prove to be fatal.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The numbers were overwhelming, too much to be held by only 500 people (or roughly), "Congelo! Fluctus! Congelo!" Harry screamed in attempt to stop the incoming flames.

"It's no use," exclaimed Severus, "nothing will stop those annoying flames.

Drawing in closer and closer, the intense heat making Harry lightheaded; it seems like there is no way out.

Then a voice chanted, it was powerful, and somewhat melodious, when it got louder, there was no doubt that it was in Gobbledegook. The flames dissolved and revealed Ragnok standing there, grinning.

"Thank you." Minerva breathed.

"This is not we need to be at. The ancient house of Merlin is under attack by an army at least a hundred times greater in force and number." He answered gravely.

"Then why don't we go there, you know how few went there!" Snape scoffed.

The goblin laughed mirthlessly, "It is unreachable."

"Impossible!"

"The location cannot be found by any method other than being told by those who know it; kind of like the Fidelius charm. Merlin, his former apprentice and his house elf are the only ones who know. Merlin resides in Vault 1 in Gringrotts but that is only accessible by his descendants; Starry is the only house elf of his that we know; and I don't suppose we can just go knocking on the gates of Hogwarts demanding Dumbledore to tell us the address." He motioned them to leave, "There is nothing we can do but hope for the best."

"What about the Stonehenge?" Said Harry.

"What?" Ragnok stopped and turned to face the emerald-eyed wizard.

"The Stonehenge." he repeated, more firmly this time, "Wasn't that built by Merlin as a monument? Perhaps it is also a gate way. We could try it, seeing as there is no other option other than to wait."

"Gather all the forces you can, we meet at the Stonehenge an hour from now." He took out a two-way mirror and spoke into it.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

As Theodore suspected, they were taken down one by one, he was one of the first, being weakened by the aconite. The prisoners were kept alive, but bound by magical chains and kept as far away from the survivors as possible. Occasionally, they were brought to the heart of the battle as threats or part of a bargain which were always turned down. He winced as the jagged edge of the shackles cut into his wrists and ankles once more. Everything was fading away to darkness, "must be the poison" he thought, before slipping away to oblivion.

The remnants end up grouping together, there was no surprise as to who they were; Sirius, Remus, Bill, Filius, Fleur and Oliver. Most of the cases, the rest were captured and a few killed (even with strict orders that clearly stated that they were only allowed to wound and killing the enemy is forbidden).

In his desperation, Remus closed his eyes and focused, thus, transforming into his dragon form. The arrows bounced off harmlessly and with one breath, he incinerated a large portion of inferi. It also provided a light source, an advantage, no doubt. He kept repeating to himself that Ragnok will come, but even if that was true, they have forgotten about one thing. Warren Everett.

All light extinguished, and flames perished, the greatest of all evil comes. A great battle approaches, but it won't be the last battle. The very last one will take place at the root of all evil, and at the place that it truly began.


	26. Vanquished?

Thank you, to everyone that reviewed, I regret to say the updates will be slower than normal for a while; I'm going to move in a few days and will 1. Be a bit busy 2. The internet will be down for a while. I will update whenever I can.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it seems that we meet once again." A young man with fiery auburn hair came into view as his minions parted. He rode upon a chariot of black marble, drawn by skeletal, mutant creatures with razor sharp teeth, talons of steel and great, bat-like wings.

Sirius looked at him with a puzzled expression; he had just a faint idea of who he was, but that thought was dismissed as soon as it came. "Who are you?" 

"What's the matter? Forgotten your beloved headmaster?" he sneered.

"Leave them alone, this is between you and me." Remus growled. 

"Typical response, but why would I leave them alone if it causes you so much pain to watch them suffer?"

"I don't need to answer every single one of your spiteful questions. It is time to end this once and for all Warren." He replied while holding the others back with his staff.

"Yes…I suppose so. Only one of us will leave here alive, and it definitely won't be you. I won't make the same mistake again. You will be absorbed on the spot to make sure you don't come back to life. And afterwards, I will make sure the old fool won't try to meddle anymore." A jet black staff materialized in his hand as well as a flail. 

Remus transformed to a half-dragon, half-werewolf hybrid to increase speed, agility and resistance. Albus smirked, and converted himself to a basilisk within a blink of an eye. 

"How dare you use the noble creature of Slytherin against us!" exclaimed Remus, trying to avoid its gaze.

It merely hissed and slithered around, trying to constrict him. Fearing the safety of the others, Remus encased them with the aegis shield. While he conjured it, he left himself vulnerable to the basilisk who struck. The acidic poison came in contact with the plain robes and singed the edges, thankfully, the magical robes kept intact. 

A harmony of trills rang above, while flashes of color lit up the darkening sky; a chord that struck hope into the hearts of the few that defended the prehistoric location, and fear into the very soul of the enemy. It was soon overshadowed by the evil aura of Dumbledore, though it provided Remus with just the boost he needed to inflict a deep wound. 

"Fawkes!" He cried, attempting to call back the phoenix that had abandoned him long ago (after changing back).

The phoenix of fire appeared in a column of flames and cried tears into his wound to heal it, to the surprise of the others. 

"How…" Murmured Remus, "I thought…"

"He is bound to me for eternity which no spell of yours would be able to change." With a trident he conjured, he sent a dark blast at the group behind the aegis shield. Simultaneously, his other arm extended to a whip and curled itself around Remus, drawing him closer.

The werewolf struggled against his bounds, but his efforts were futile, "Just as I thought, inept, like your heirs and your ancestors." The thin cord tightened, digging into his flesh as the blast struck Bill who took the blow for the others.

"Perhaps you are too insignificant for us to unleash our full potential." Retorted Remus. 

"Strange, I could say the same about you. I only used some of my weaker spells that I invented when I was still in my teens and you are already struggling. I see that your ancestor kept a lot of information and knowledge from you." The tip of the whip extended a little more and wrapped tightly around his neck.

For a moment, Remus' eyes dimmed and all light were quenched from it, then, they shone brighter than the rubies on the Sword of Gryffindor that lay a few feet away, imbedded in the ground. It darkened to a rich burgundy, perhaps under the influence of the evil aura of the one that held him captive. The claret glow expanded and enveloped him and everyone else in its surroundings in a soft warm glow. However, Bill wasn't so sure that it was a good sign. 

It reminded him too much of the time after Charlie's death, when he was driven into a frenzy and his magic pulsing around him, tainted. It was much like back then, except slightly calmer, but nevertheless an ill omen. 

"Losing control? I thought you have already thought it over and put it behind you? It is amazing how a mere mortal's soul can be soiled by just the slightest influence of evil." The glow subdued, "No, no, no, you misunderstood me! Don't shun those thoughts, feed from them, they will make you powerful, providing you with the power you need."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You already did." 

For a moment, the smooth edges flared, the center was a deep shade of crimson and veined with black. That was soon repelled by a blue blaze, gentle and sorrowful. A haunting melody of mourning filled the air, stripping away the enchantments that held the opposing army together; their leader's eyes widened in fear as he felt his own powers weaken. 

The dark clouds cleared and the sun's warm rays scattered across the plains, giving the landscape a tinge of gold. As if on cue, an army of several thousands strong materialized out of thin air, at the front was Ragnok and Harry standing with a look of triumph. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, and begun a chant that collided with the mellow tune, overpowering it. The song changed key and wove itself into the chant, and in return, gained even more splendor now that it was compared with the horrendous screech. 

Remus' aura took on the form of the dominating sound, either sinister or peaceful; his face was scrunched up in concentration as he tried to cope with his inner turmoil, trying to expel the evil presence. At last he cried out, "Enough!" 

The silver sword was back in his hand; it hacked away that accursed tentacle and tried to take out the tentacle owner's heart. Unfortunately, he leapt away. "Coward!" he shouts, "Come back here and fight!" 

His pawns drew closer, the nearest few were absorbed to replace the lost limbs and to heal the injuries. Surprisingly, perhaps due to the presence of their master, the sun had no effect on the shadowy figures. Recovered, a ball of growing black energy formed in his hand, more soldiers poured out, and many sped upwards to block out the sun. 

Remus' army also advanced, their efforts had been rather ineffective; Albus was in the center, surrounded, so that naught could reach him. Their forces had been multiplying exponentially, and when ever one is struck down, ten more rise from the remains. Spells have no effect and weapons will only create more. 

"What are we going to do!" shouted Harry.

"There is nothing that we can do!" Severus shouts back.

Harry scoffed, "You mean that we should stand here and wait for death?"

"No, but…what can we do? We can't attack or defend, fleeing is impossible and…well, there is simply no way we can win!"

"So you are giving up?" Harry threw him a questioning glance.

"But…"

"I have an idea." Harry stopped him. 

Snape took out a vial of poison from his robes and tossed it into the air at the bubble-like barrier. He then aimed a silent 'incendio' at it which sends it exploding, spewing the highly corrosive poison every where in a shower. The barrier was temporarily down because of the acidic substance and it also took out several of his undead minion. Taking advantage of the chance, Harry leapt and with one fluid motion, drew out a dagger laced with venom from the phoenix of poison. He thrust the dagger into the dark emperor's chest, causing dark blood to seep out of the wound. 

"Ha! I got you!" shouted Harry gleefully. 

"You think that your puny little dagger is enough to kill me? I am immune to all toxins so don't even try. It will only agitate me into giving you a painful end." He gripped the delicately carved handle and pulled out the blade, with one squeeze, it turned to a fine powder and was snatched up by the breeze. But Remus couldn't help but notice that he staggered a bit while doing so and swaying as if in pain. 

Seizing the opportunity, Sirius took out his reflex bow and shot a silver arrow from it. The arrow gained speed and also drew energy from its surroundings, which gathered at the tip. Down he fell, the arrow removing all spells present, a sickening crunch was heard as he came in contact with the ground. 

"It's not over yet…" The dark emperor proclaimed with effort, straining to get up. His staff lay on the ground far from him, cracked into four pieces; the orb on top had shattered due to the impact.

"What can you do now? We got you cornered; surrender and we may show you some mercy." Minerva McGonagall said as she stunned him (or tried to).

"He doesn't deserve mercy!" Remus growled vehemently. "He has done more evil than you can imagine, what you have witnessed is just a very small portion of it."

"At least you got one thing right, and what _you_ had seen is also just a small portion, there are much more things that will remain in my mind, with only me knowing the truth behind them." Warren said in a raspy voice. Using his trident as support, he stood. "You are wrong, it is not over yet! Necoscelestum!" A pale green beam struck the unsuspecting Remus and he fell down with a blank look on his face, the glow surrounded him and began to sink in slowly.

Before anyone could react, the spell gathered back at the point of impact and then, was expelled with a force far greater and ten times more powerful than before. The curse rebounded and struck the caster. Wide-eyed, he murmured his dying words, "No…it can't be. That curse cannot be blocked and only I know of it, I invented it! One of the worst spells in existence…"

"Perhaps you forgotten about the power of love." Bill retorted.

"…damn you and little brother! If it wasn't for you, that pathetic werewolf would have been dead already and the world would have been mine by now." A breeze picked up and as it died, all that remained of the evil overlord was tattered robes and a twisted, mutilated skeleton. 

"So he is finally gone? It is all over now?" Harry asked after Bill vanished the remains.

"I guess, but I have a feeling that it isn't the case." He replied, gazing into the evening sky where a meteor lit up the dark globe.

This is the first time I'm actually asking for reviews…well, please, leave a comment or two. Any type are welcome.Oh yea, in case you were wondering, it isn't the end of the story! 


	27. The Man Who Lived

I sincerely apologize for not updating in about a month. As I have said before, I have recently moved and the internet was down for about two and a half weeks, then, my computer broke and I nearly lost all my data since I didn't have a back up copy. But I'm glad to say that the update speed will probably go back to about once per week. Now, without further ado I present you with a new chapter.

The man lay before them, as pale as sheet and barely breathing, blood was seeping out from the corner of his mouth and the arm that had taken the blow had now completely blackened. The lacerations on his neck and wrists stood out even more than before, red as the rising sun. The curse that struck him was indeed unknown, but knowing Warren, the spell can't be good news. Fate is cruel, she shows not a hint of mercy to the man that had suffered so much, and instead, all she does is add to his sufferings. Once again, his life hangs by a thin thread. Antidotes of all sorts were brought and tried, each in vain; even the legendary healing powers of phoenix tears could not undo the tremendous amount of evil.

The single white candle that was alone illuminating the room was burning to an end, and as it seems, Remus' life as well. Sirius knelt beside the bed as Bill tried yet another odd herb which seemed to lighten the darkness that lingers around him, but it turns out to be just a trick of light. At last, the final medicine was used, phoenix blood, Bill collapsed to the ground from exhaustion, tears dripped down from his eye onto the marble floor. A shimmering figure seems to stand before him, helping him up from the frost-covered floor, "Why are you crying?" it said, its voice faint and trembling slightly.

More hot tears filled his eye, and he let out a low sob, "I wasn't able to save him." he said eventually.

"Who?"

Bill bowed his head, "Remus…I failed…I was unable to protect him."

"Then look before you."

Slowly, Bill lifted his head and lo! Remus stood there, still a little pale, but color was returning to his cheeks. He forced a little smile which Remus returned. Sirius, who had fallen asleep, woke, and shouted gleefully, celebrating his friend's miraculous recovery. Fireworks erupted from the towers of the castle where all of Remus' followers now gathered. But the joy was short-lived. Hermione, who was rummaging through the library, as usual, discovered something that will turn delight into malice.

The bushy-haired girl sat in the immeasurable library, the spell that her former headmaster had used puzzled her greatly. What could it be? She had not heard of it and by the looks of it, it was no better than the unforgivables. She saw a really dusty tome on one of the top shelves and pulled it out. The bookshelf groaned and slid sideways, revealing a small dungeon-like library. "Lumos!" she said clearly and walked in. Picking up one of the nearby books, horror was etched on her face as she flipped through it. The author was all the same, Warren Everett. The one she took revealed another hidden mechanism; it looked like some sort of combination lock. Knowing his cruel ways, she decided to not touch it, just in case she gets the combination wrong and some kind of trap springs up.

A bone chilling voice echoed through the small room. The book case slammed back in place and four candles mounted on human skulls on the four corners of the room lit as if on cue. "You have entered the forbidden library, there is only one way to live, you have sixty seconds to unlock the hidden door or else face the consequences. A black chasm opened beneath Hermione's feet, a thin sheet of glass was the only thing that prevented her fall.

"The hidden door…it must be what the lock leads to. But how can it be opened in sixty seconds, when there is not even a single clue!" her mind panicked and she drew her wand. "Alohamora!" she screamed.

"Spells won't work intruder!" the source was a grotesque skeleton that was hanging from the tall ceiling, "die!"



Hermione picked up the book she took earlier and felt around for any hidden contraption or clues. "Thirty seconds…" the glass trembled and cracked, but still held. The book was plain and smooth without a single scratch. In frustration, she threw down the book and grabbed the rusty dial and turned, it creaked and some of the dust cleared. A skull grinned back at her. Instantly, her eyes lit up and she spun the smooth stone with effort, it was nearly impossible to get a grip. Hermione brushed away the dust on the side and the numbers were finally visible. 8…she tapped the skull and it glowed slightly, 2 and another tap, 3, two taps, 7, she reached to tap the skull once more as she spun to the number. The last second passed just before the tap, the glass gave in but her hand managed to reach it and strike the skull which rose and locked on to her wrist. It turned, placing her down roughly on the floor (which she just realized were made from bones). The floor opened and shrieking, Hermione slid down the tunnel.

The small chamber was unusually damp and yet, not a speck of dust can be felt. Hermione slowly reached out her aching arm into her pocket to remove her wand. This time, the spell worked. From the light, she could see that she was lying on a table of some sort of dark, glowing crystal and right beside her, was a small, yet thick black book. It was written on top in the all too familiar slanted and thin handwriting: The Guide to the Dark Side. The pages crackled as the witch gently flipped through it, then she found what she was looking for under the subheading 'deadliest curses', Necoscelestum.

"Harry! Ron! I found it! The curse that Professor Dumbledore used, it is worse than I thought. Find Sirius and meet me in the council room. I have to do more research." She said hurrily and dashed off.

"What was that about?" a befuddled Ron commented.

"I don't know…" Answered Harry, "But I think that we should go to your brother first."

The door was forced open and immediately, they were blinded by the dazzling sunlight tha had poured through the window of crystal. For a moment they had to shield their eyes from the light and as their eyes adjusted, there was nothing they could do but stare with their mouths wide open.

"What's the matter Harry?" Remus said tranquilly.

"Hermione, she told us to get Sirius and meet her in the council room, but I think that you should come too." Ron shifted his gaze from Sirius to his brother, and then to Remus.

Sirius sighed, and gently shook his head, "What did she find this time…"

"I don't know for sure, but I remember her mentioning something about the curse that Professor Dumbledore used." Harry replied, "She said we should get you immediately."

"Well, we better get going then." Answered Bill quietly.

Hermione's discovery will cause worse chaos than there ever was, but, that is not necessarily a bad thing, at least the extra-long term effects. True, the spell was meant to be unblockable, it was to wrap around the victim and sink in slowly, because the spell was relatively slower than other spells, it was impossible to be deflected (think of it as a sticky and gooey substance). The spell was a curse, to condemn the victim to a cursed life and cruel sufferings and the worse part is that it's contagious (but that is just a rumor, the fact that almost everyone believes that it's an actual curse and shuns the victim is the curse). But, the force of love was not considered during the creation of the spell, it reflected the majority, but still fragments of it remains. And it will be enough to stir up waves, not just waves, but a tsunami. And Hermione was completely oblivious to the consequences that will be caused by the discovery.

In the candle-lit room, the council's senior members sat in a circle, waiting for Hermione and her news. Most had believed it to be good news, those were the optimistic ones, and naturally, the pessimistic people thought it would be bad news. But the news turned out to be worse than even for those pessimistic ones had anticipated…

Hermione burst through the door, staggering from the weight of the books she was carrying. She gave a brief account of her 'serendipitous' discovery, and then proceeded. "Thank goodness, I 

have found it." She said with a mixed tone of both excitement and sorrow, "The spell, it is a curse, we will all die a cruel death if we don't…" She paused, not sure if she should continue or not, seeing as Remus was right in front of her.

"Go on..." Said Remus with a smile, "If what you say is true, then I will do my best to prevent it, even if it concerns me."

Hermione gave a small sigh and averted Remus's urging gaze, "Remus, you…with you around, we will suffer a cruel, irreversible fate. The curse will begin at promptly two days after it was cast. It cannot be blocked, meaning no matter what, even if it was reflected, it will still remain with the intended target until the end. The only way to prevent this is if we…" She bit her lips and bowed her head, after a silent moment, she spoke again, "To prevent the curse from spreading, we will have to kill you or send you into exile into a far distant and barren land."

Remus blanched, and his breathing grew heavy. Some people that were around him shuffled away trying to keep a distance. But Sirius was not convinced, "Where did you get your source from?"

"From a book that Warren wrote, containing all the evil creations of him. It doesn't seem to be false. There was no other information because they were self created. The book was the only thing, I had even checked Rowena's library."

"Then how do you know that it wasn't false information?" Bill questioned.

Hermione replied, "I have just found an 'entry' of the spell in the tapestry room. It was one of the ones hidden in the back. It illustrated the use of the spell. Apparently, it was only used as a last resort because the energy required is so tremendous that it will take three years to recover from. It was only used on people he regard as an ultimate threat to his existence. For example, it was once cast on Merlin but because his power at the time was only about one tenth of Merlin's, it only took effect for a month of which he spent on an isolated island. After that, most of the 

spell was wiped away, but sometimes, it will take effect and kill off the weaker ones around him which was the reason he retreated into his vault."

"So," said Draco, "We have around roughly around five hours to decide what happens next, which is quite plain."

"Draco! How could you say that? I don't care about some stupid curse, I'm sticking with Remus. We wouldn't even be here without him." Daphne scoffed.

"Now, now, Dumbledore is gone and I should be going too. There is no reason to implicate you all. The reason I had accepted was because I had truly wanted to save you all. We have all suffered and will suffer more if I stay, my efforts will be in vain if I remain here." He said, standing up, "Bill, I trust that you'll be able to manage without me around as you have leaded the resistance in the past. I will be going within the next hour. I guess death will be the best path, either that or I will apparate to a deserted island in the middle of the pacific ocean, perhaps to somewhere else far from this planet, far from life forms."

"But, I'm sure that there will be a way to break the spell!" The eldest Weasley exclaimed.

Remus swallowed and shook his head, "Don't bother, if there was a way, Merlin would have found it, and besides, even if there is, we cannot possibly do it within five hours. If I'm not mistaken, time doesn't affect the spell's duration of when it comes into effect. It will proceed as it would normally," Hermione nodded slightly at the statement, "if I remain here for a bit longer, who knows what might happen? Good bye, we may never see each other again."


	28. Reopened Wounds

I should say that any excuses aren't acceptable, I was lazy, final! of course there are other things on my mind. one, writer's block, two...an overwhelming crush...i know, stupid. I would like to let my readers know that never will i abandon this or any of my other fics, no matter how long it takes to update, i will eventually do.

Disclaimer: (which i have forgotten) I don't own anything...except the plot, i think.

--

Night has fallen on the magnificent manor, some were glad to see the threat finally gone, others, mourning the loss of their leader and savior

Night has fallen on the magnificent manor, some were glad to see the threat finally gone, others, mourning the loss of their leader and savior. But he wasn't gone yet; he was at the threshold of the home of his ancestors, crying silent tears. Never, in his wildest dreams would he have thought that it will end this way. Sent into exile from his home to who-knows-where for the rest of his life… he looked up to the darkening sky where a meteor created a silver ribbon across the night sky, then down to the ground where glistening crimson drops still lingered on the jade-like grass. The werewolf let out a long sigh, now, where to?

He had already packed an adequate amount of food but it is the location that he will be going to that gave him much trouble; he needed a place far from the living… suddenly a tremor shot through the ground shaking the very foundations of the place. It was a pity that such an old structure toppled to a pile of rubbles within seconds.

"Get out of here! Or we will all surely die!" someone shouted from beneath the wreckage.

With a helpless look upon his face, he apparated. It took a while to recognize his surroundings; it was cold, nearly freezing and was filled with wails of despair. Even Remus was feeling an even stronger sense of depression, as if that was possible. From the corner of his eye he saw the black-hooded demon approach. Azkaban, he thought to himself, wondering how he ended up here.

"Expecto Patronum!" the werewolf screamed, but there was no avail, shapeless vapor of a creamy white color lazily seeped out. The dementor halted, then advanced on its prey, basking in the overwhelming misery of the man before him. If Remus had reacted a moment later, then he would have seen the demon's jeering smile and glee as it leans forward for the kiss.

--

"Welcome back! Have you succeeded on your quest?" a somewhat familiar voice asked.

Remus opened his tightly sealed eyes and…water? Sure enough, he was at the golden gates of Atlantis and before him was King Triton himself. He contained his consternation and forced a small smile before giving a quick summary of the events to the ancient king.

"I see, you don't have to leave here, the truth is, as I have heard my father talk about during a discussion long ago when Merlin came here, the curse will only be a curse if the people around you believe it and is fully aware of the extent of the curse. We, on the other hand, knows the true nature of it and knows that it will be unable to cause harm if we refuse to believe it (also, the Atlantians are immune to most magic do to life-long exposure to advanced magic). The curse, I believe also comes with a strong compulsion charm to make people believe in it." King Triton explained.

"Alright, if you are sure…" he replied.

The 'Dark' lord was offered a luxurious bedroom within the center of the palace, the theme, was aquatic, no surprise. The room was lined with rows of pearls, while delicate furniture of kelp and shells filled the seemingly empty room. The designs and decorations blended into the surroundings so well that one who was coming here the first time could easily mistaken this for just another part of the sea.

Though settling here was easy, it still seemed to be strange to live within this underwater city. Surely, this was safe, and life was carefree. No invasion, conflict and resources are plentiful, yet the werewolf had been life rather dull without a little mishap once in a while. He began to miss the old acquaintances and, of course hasn't been keeping in touch due to their paranoia about the curse. But that doesn't mean that he was completely ignorant of their current life. Through the mystical pearl of Atlantis that was given to him by Triton as a birthday gift, he was able to use it to…well, spy on them, it was not as though he had any other choice. It makes Remus worried to not check up on them once in a while, just to make sure that Dumbledore hasn't found a way to come back and terrorize the people once again.

--

"What's with the gloomy mood? I thought you were over it." Asked Triton with a chuckle.

"In a few days it will be the anniversary of…well, you know. I wish to mourn for a few days. Do you know some quiet place where I could be alone for a while?" Remus replied politely.

"Ah, yes, it is often difficult to cope with the loss of a loved one even after many years."

"But, it seems that for me it's exceptionally difficult, I mean, Bill had put the past behind him and yet I…am still lingering in the past. It is still tearing away at me as it had before, every year, the emotions only get stronger." Remus buried his face in his hands.

"Then there must be a greater force at work here, what it is, I'm not sure of, since that is for you to discover. And there are things that are better left unsaid." Triton said before walking away leaving Remus to ponder the identity of this mysterious force that had been causing him misery.

--

Blaise stood on the grassy hills near the glorious manor of Merlin, or what's left of it. It was repaired but never will it be back to its former splendor. What was missed when it was repaired was most of the enormous library and important data and research; they were lost forever, at least for now, what could be salvaged was moved to Rowena's library. He looked down at the battle field of a few months ago, it was cracked and barren, a never-ending stream of smoke was continuously emitted from the spot that Dumbledore had died. Many thought of the place to be cursed, therefore, the location was now abandoned, even after everyone's enormous effort to restore it. He lightly shook his head, out of all the fascinating places he'd seen, it was the manor of Merlin that he held closest to his heart, surely, he wasn't one of the ones that were summoned to the place first, but Blaise still felt an overwhelming attraction for the place. He had volunteered to guard and maintain the place (though it was not really necessary) and apart from enjoying what's left of the scenery, he was rummaging through tomes and loaded his mind with the enthralling and unknown history of the wizarding world.

Suddenly, he felt a stir in the atmosphere, an ominous feeling crept over his soul which he shook off, "I should alert the others." Part of him seemed to say. Yet he felt compelled to go and find the source. A crimson vapor rose from the crevices beneath and knocked him out cold. At least that was his thoughts when he woke up days later and miles away from the original location. But that should be saved for the next chapter.

Meanwhile, back at Atlantis, Remus's mind was still deep in turmoil. Sure, life here was carefree and though slightly bland, safe and undemanding. There was no fear of attacks and even if there was one, the protection is nearly impeccable. Though due to past experiences, he couldn't help but feel danger lurking behind every corner and tonight was no exception. Abruptly, he stopped, scenes of the past, flashed before his eyes and once they stopped, a wry smile found its way to his face. Remus bowed his head and turned back to tread down the halls towards his room.

With a wave of his hand, his belongings, the original ones he brought with him were piled into the middle of the room, with another jerk of his wrist, he vanished all the magical items. As they were slowly disappearing, the werewolf caught a glimpse of the glimmer of gold; with his eyes wide in terror he tried to reach out and prevent the object from vanishing but it slowly faded, as if mockingly, right before his eyes. Remus sank to his knees, those were the ashes, Charlie's ashes, and they were gone, forever.

It shouldn't have mattered much, he was parting with magic anyways, with an ingenious spell that he had uncovered in Rowena's library, and it sealed away his magic so that it could not be unlocked under any circumstances. The spell could only be used on yourself and was seldom performed throughout history, with the exception of wizards or witches that needed to escape the wizarding world for the rest of their lives whether from war or crime, love (since there was once where it was forbidden for wizards to associate with muggles but the law was later abolished because of the increasing number of muggleborns) or hatred for the corruption within the government. The purpose was to vanish, like before but not just that. His task was accomplished, the dark lord was dead, there was no more purpose to stay in all this pain but Remus was not willing for Charlie's sacrifice to go to waste, he will keep living, yes, but no longer here, but hidden among the muggles and not on this continent either, but in North America.

It was the final stages, he was already at Toronto, having flown hours on a broom to get here (the broom was taken care of with a vanishing spell he had prepared before) his belongings were packed, no longer will he implicate the people around him with misery, his staff he left back in Britain, now that he no longer have magic, spells can't be performed, and of course, the werewolf side had also left. From the pocket of his jeans he drew out a small orb. It began to crack; lime green light seeped out before his own soft voice muttering 'obliviate' was heard.

He had prepared everything, and even confounded several muggles to convince them that he had immigrated to Canada from Britain not long ago; identifications were already prepared to avoid as much contact from authorities as possible, just in case they, meaning the wizards, trace him to here. He would be an ordinary muggle who had moved from Britain to Canada for nearly a year and already have a decent paying job as a teacher in an elementary school.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The members of the 'resistance' that no longer exist seeing as the threat was gone and the curse broken (at least it seems to be) were scattered across the land. Each charged with individual tasks to mend the crumbling country. Like Blaise was set to guard Merlin's Manor, Theodore Nott was assigned to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts and surroundings and was in charge of restoration to as close to its original state as possible. He was staying in The Three Broomsticks, in a room that faces the Shrieking Shack. Many thoughts glided over his mind as he stared blankly out the dirty windows, I'll just leave the windows till another less busy day, he told himself, though he hardly noticed. 'So this is how it ends eh?' he thought, 'after all the big fuss with the immortality thing they didn't even matter. With a rebounded curse it all end, ironic.' Theodore smiled mirthlessly, 'There was a high price to pay for this, with Remus gone, who knows what or who may take advantage of our feeble position. The downfall of Dumbledore was surprisingly similar to Voldemort's…but I have a hunch that he will return as the Dark Lord did, with all those methods to preserve his life on earth there is no way a simple rebounded curse will finish him off…'

There was a soft clicking of foot falls and the floorboards groaned at the weight of the intruder. Alarmed, Theo drew his wand and held it out, pointing towards the door. To his consternation, there was a small 'pop' and the door swung open, creaking in the process. He lowered his wand, seeing as only the ones that possess the amulet that Sirius gave them could enter. "Blaise?!" Theo gasped, "Aren't you supposed to be at the Manor?"

'Suspicious,' he thought, 'The manor have anti apparition wards and the ones around the Stonehenge, by the fastest method of travel takes two hours to be out of the boundary of the wards. I was talking with Blaise about an hour ago. How did he get here?'

"Theo…" He moaned, "kill me now! Before it's too late!" There was an unnatural red tinge to his eyes moments ago, but now they vanished, allowing Blaise's eyes to return to their natural hue although, it appeared more ghastly than usual.

"W-w-what happened?" Theodore asked.

"Just kill me…" he persisted.

"No, not until I find out what happened!"

"Theodo…" he let out a short gasp that cut off his sentence and instantaneously, the red glow appeared again. Nott heard a soft snigger and then, he was gone. Gone as if he had never came.

"That must be an illusion…"he muttered "I had a long day, I should sleep now."


	29. Blood Magic

After all that time, I have finally regained the will to write….sighs…high school drama is taking its toll on me here's the next chapter…beware…some parts may be a bit more graphic than this story had been, yep, blood and gore….sighs again…high school is weird…and the chapter may be shortish…ah I mean shorter than usual. Btw…if you phone card still works, give me a call soon…I think? The last call lasted only a few seconds…to the one I am referring to, you know who you are.

___deepest of all magic, and much more tragic, that is blood magic~ ~ ~ ~_

The shrill howling wind danced mournfully along the treetops of the forbidden forest, now and then, leaves, gold along the edges, would hitch a ride for a while…then swaying, joining their brethrens on the dewy forest floor. This particular one was sailing for a particularly long time and crunched as a hoof landed on it, as the centaur looked up for a sign from the stars. The crystalline glows of the stars reflected in his obsidian eyes…they watered, for only a moment, for after, he smiled understandingly. After all, it is what must come to pass, futile to prevent the obligatory, though many lives must be lost in the process in order for the next generation to bloom under the sun, far from the watchful, resilient shadows.

"The second phase is beginning" the centaur thought, "The world shall be plunged into darkness anew and be freed at last by _them_; though at a great price…" In the distance the sun is rising, but a darkness seems to gnaw away the light, the light that shall not rise again till night is lifted and the world remade…a silver dawn, a golden sun, upon the cerulean sky; a tale, a legend, told forever in songs.

His voice was deep, the tone was rich, the silent mourning carried and lost by the wind. Those fortunate ones that heard his song was enlightened, but a great sorrow weighs upon them, yet, greater still, a hope rekindled, for a future of freedom, no matter how hopeless it will seems. They looked up, at the light, the great silver star that had always appeared when hope is thinning; the one that streaks across the great sapphire dome. The star of hope, as some says, others, those keen of eye, say that it was a great spirit of a silver dragon taking shape of a comet, perhaps it was him…the Weasley boy, but that was impossible, his soul was torn to shreds, that's what they say, urban legends…foolish, giving false hope…childish. That's what he thinks, the ghost of a once great wizard, Godfrey Gryffindor, brother of the mighty Godric Gryffindor, whose descendents are the Weasley Clan, mainly at least, the soul that was doomed to roam the Court of Courage, estate of Gryffindor within Hogwarts.

Far from the distance, approaching the Hog's Head, Blaise Zabini, bearing blood-red eyes, the only thing that was visible under the cloak of darkness that shroud around him. Drip. A single drop of rain fell. Drop. Another followed. The pitter patter of raindrops that dampened the roads of Hogsmead with each sound. Splash! A boot of leather thudded heavily against the coarse sand. Crunch. Squeeeee…a wooden door creaked as it swung open. Crash!

"What? Who?! Show your self intruder!" A startled voice, crackling with age, sounded. Perfect, the trespasser grinned.

Eeee…Creeeeak…the old wooden planks groaned under his weight. Tap, tap, tap. Quickened steps from above. Still yet, unbearably slow pace from the other, steady rhythm of squeaks. The heavy boots is now scraping along the floor, as if its owner is fatigued, dragging his feet along. Bam! A body slammed against the wall. Aberforth gagged, the hand around his throat (which was at the same time pinning him to the wall) is increasing its pressure. With one last effort, he jabbed his wand toward the former. He skidded back a few steps and rammed into a table. The hood slid off….

"Long time no see, little brother, today I will be asking a little favor from you." The voice of Albus Dumbledore echoed out of Blaise.

"Let the boy go! Your business is with me, don't get him involved." The goat lover growled and tightened his grip on his wand.

"Ah, I will, after he serves his purpose, then this body will be useless. I will discard it then. But now, shouldn't you be glad? Without the boy I would never have seen you again, my beloved brother." A shrill laughter, a hand twirled his hair almost absent mindedly.

"Imperio!" Aberforth slashed his wand toward the Slytherin.

A scarlet beam deflected the Unforgivable, "My, oh my, little brother, using unforgivables? You have been a naughty little boy." He grinned maliciously. His wand made a swirl motion and instantly, chilling coils in the form of scarlet serpents wrapped around Aberforth's limbs who blacked out as he was lightly tapped on the head with a wand.

~~~they fled through the night, in silent flight, to where the darkness devours all light~~~

His eyes fluttered opened groggily, he…he…Was bound spread-eagled on a stone altar?! His memories flooded back to him in pieces…night…intruder…brother…Blaise…fiery serpents…darkness…Immediately, the wizard was alert, scanning his surroundings as discreetly as possible. "A cave," he thought, next, he pulled on the bindings…no use, too tight…

"Awake, I see? Well, we can't have that; I am not nearly ready yet. It must be this useless body, can't even cast spells properly…but it will have to do for now." Blaise Zabini muttered, shaking his head. Darkness came again.

~~Upon table of glistening stone; one lies there and one alone, he lies forever where spirits moan~~

Blood. Pain. Burning. This time, he can feel the runes burning upon his skin; feel the blood flowing slowly from him. He was blindfolded, and restricted of all movement. "This is the end." He thought "The end of Alberforth Dumbledore. Aberforth the fool, Aberforth the weak. Here to die cruelly in the middle of no where. At the hand of his brother. Fitting. For one who watched as his sister die in agony. Murderer by inaction."

"Awake again?" That voice, the one whom he had grown to hate, though part of him refuse to accept that. "This time I am ready. Ready to dispose of this useless body."

A short gasp. More blood, blood of another that was seeping through his robes, warm fresh blood. "Blaise!" he tried to say, but no sound came out of Aberforth Dumbledore's mouth. He tried to flinch when the said boy's still beating heart thudded against his chest, on top of his own heart. There was no movement, he would be panicking, would be shivering in the cold, would retch at the blood, and his heart would be pounding, racing, but all those things…they _would_ happen. But not this time.

His throat was raw from futile screams that never came out; his mind was trying to gain some sense through all the pain. The pain that will last until the new era, no, for eternity, there was nothing that can reverse this…forever tortured, stuck in a frame in time. Agony.

Auburn hair flowed freely in the wind, Blaise Zabini, dead, his last remaining 'relative' dead, forever tortured in this rip in time that was the cave. And he, alive, returned to his original state as Warren Everett. "Pity" he thought to him self "that Slytherin boy's soul got away. He is bound to be somewhere as a ghost…"

Panic. War. A sunless dawn. Crimson flames that filled the land and reflected in pools of blood was the only thing that illuminated the darkened land. Before recovering fully, the battle is upon them again. A full out war between the two sides. Since Warren's troops were fully wiped out during the battle last time, and there was some time before it can regenerate again, the two sides were more or less even. For now.

It was a stalemate, neither can gain any advantage, on one, there was power, on the other, there is number and newly gained knowledge that was close to the dark forces of the other. The battle escaped Britain, stretching over Europe, and expands into Asia. The Americas are war free, for now.

Wizards around the globe, what's left of the world, takes part, choosing their sides carefully. Many allied with Bill, and the ones that chose to join Merlin's apprentice was more than numerous. Spies, tactics, muggle artillery…everything and anything was employed. This time, the war was on a much bigger scale, greater than any war there was. The third world war has begun. And this time. There is magic.


End file.
